Anything But Fake (First Story, Advanced Warning of Immaturity)
by NarutoAddict4Ever
Summary: "Women believe what they hear, and men what they see. This is why men lie and women wear make-up". This oh so relevant fact did not apply to her as she abhors being anything close to fake. And all Uchiha Sasuke is thinking about is if she was designed to make his rather simple life complicated beyond belief. Modern AU, SasukexOc, Rated M for swearing of main character.
1. Character Information

This is going to be about a character from naruto that I had tweaked a bit:

Uzumaki Kushina, who will be Naruto's twin sister. Aged sixteen at the beginning, blue eyes and really, REALLY long red hair (just brushes above the knee, or a bit below mid-thigh). Kind of shorter than both Naruto and Sasuke, and a little to the skinny side but with good curves. All in all, she is a perfect 10 to most, but her personality will make her believable(like nobody's perfect!). Since Kushina here is Naruto's sister, her father is Minato (obvious) and mother is Mito( still looks the same as Kushina, but with mid-back red hair and dark violet eyes). Those are the main tweaks, the rest of the characters are the same. So, a quick recap(because I feel that was a bit confusing).

Minato and Mito gave birth to fraternal twins, Naruto and Kushina. Kushina knows all of the Naruto characters except Uchiha Sasuke, whom she will have an epic meeting with. The story would be mainly from Sasuke's POV. This is a modern, non-massacre story (meaning Sasuke's family and Naruto's are alive).

Warnings: mild language, because duh, they're in their teenage years, eventual Sakura bashing, and other stuff that has to do with modern teen issues and shiz. To all Sakura fans, this story Is not for you.

Her bffs (it's important for future enigmas-is that even said now?) are Hyuga Hinata (she's no. 1) and Yamanaka Ino because I dont feel like she was Sakura's friend in shippuden. She's good friends with Tenten too.

So this is the main background, and you'll get to know Kushina as the story progresses from Sasuke's POV, as I said earlier.

Oh, and disclaimer: all characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own Naruto. The plot is the only thing that is mine.

And ignore the slightly childish intro because this is my first story.


	2. Prologue

I sighed for the umpteenth time as I sat waiting for my so called best friend. Often I wonder how we even became as inseparable as we are, but this would likely be altered _if that idiot did not come down in the next 30 seconds_. His mother felt the sudden change in air as she let out an awkward laugh and said, "You should learn how to be more patient, Sasuke, you've only been waiting for five minutes." I quickly checked my watch and gave out a grunt of displeasure when, in fact, it had been only five minutes. I took a sip from a glass of juice that was placed on the kitchen counter (apparently not so long ago) by Dobe's mother as to calm myself down, when I decided to ask something that I wasn't given the pleasure of knowing, "He didn't tell me where we were going,". Naruto' s mother gave me a quick glance before saying with a bright smile "Naruto said you would be happy to accompany him while he brings home my daughter, who slept at her friend's house last night". There were two things that set me off about this: Naruto had _a sister._ And the fact that he thought I would be _happy_ to drive said girl. Oh and look who had decided to grace us with his presence. He had given me one of those weird grins of his and yelled at the top of his lungs "Let's go, Sasuke!". "Why the heck didn't you tell me you had a sister and _**we**_ _ **are**_ _ **going to**_ _ **pick her up**_ _ **"**_ Sasuke said, glaring hard at Naruto. He only grinned wider and said "You wouldn't have tagged along if I told you where we were going, and I don't think you would have cared to _get to know_ her, so I didn't". My left eye twitched as I got into the car with no more questions. _This idiot._ We reached the house in mere minutes and sat waiting in the car for her to come out. I was the least bit curious about how she would be at first, since Naruto told me they were twins. _She'll be just like him, or maybe worse... great, another fan girl who I will be seeing a lot of. And what the heck is taking her so long?!_


	3. Chapter 1- Rude

As soon as I had that thought, the car door to my right opened and a girl with soft blue eyes and red hair peeked in before getting in and throwing a duffel bag rather roughly on her lap.

"I told mum I could get home on my own," she said with a slight pout, then directed her attention to me, "Weren't you taught that staring was rude?!" She snarled.

Okay, so I was staring at her. But hey, I couldn't help it, seeing as she looked nothing like her idiot of a brother and- _did she just call me rude?!_

"Ehehe, sorry sis, that is Sasuke. Don't mind him too much, he's just a teme"

"I wasn't staring at you" I said, closing my eyes.

I heard her mumble something about 'bad choice of friends' and 'he was so totally staring' and that obviously set me off. I full out glared at her. But she only returned it with a challenging glare of her own. This staring contest was soon over when Naruto came to an abrupt stop in front of his house, and my head slammed hard on the front seat. She burst out laughing at me as I tried to soothe the eventual bump that was going to form on my forehead. I obviously was ticked off and was going to tell her _exactly_ what I thought of her but she had long left the car. I muttered a few profanities before leaving the car myself, and walking next door to where I live.

"Oi, Sasuke! I'll see you tonight!"

But I only ignored him.

-Time Skip-

"...and it's going to be soooo much fun, Sasu-chan, and you'll be glad I introduced you two and told you a few points about..." I droned out my mother's rambling and girlish squeals about Naruto's _damn sister_. Why couldn't she see I wanted nothing to do with her? The Uzumakis are coming over for the usual get togethers they have with us Uchihas; but the only difference here was there was a so called 'highlight'. An idea popped into my head. I already know what she was trying to pull so whatever she had planned would backfire on her. Oh, yes. This would be a rather 'delightful' evening.

"Uchiha Sasuke, if you do anything to ruin this dinner, _you will not live to see another day._ Are we clear?" I guess she kind of got that from the evil smirk that I didn't know had made its appearance.

"Yes, mother".

After a while, the doorbell rang and my mom practically flew to answer it. She immediately caught what I could make out was Naruto's mother in a bone crushing hug. You could hear girlish squeals in the form of complaints about how 'rarely' they see each other.

"Oh my, Kushina! You've grown so much!" 

_So her name was Kushina eh?_ I smirked. _This was going to be a piece of cake._

Naruto had come in the dining room all casual like with his hands behind his head, which was closely followed by my mom dragging a rather hesitant looking redhead and her mom. I quickly glanced at her to see her sense of fashion on point, but quickly discarded the thought when I remembered her intentions. Everyone had sat down and dinner had commenced with her sitting across from me. It had gone well, with only a few subtle glares from both of us.

"Kushina looks so pretty, right Sasu-?" Mom had said when we all settled into the living room. Said girl was obviously flustered by the random compliment, well, until I had spoken.

"Hn. She could've put some effort into it"

"Sasuke!" My mother said looking shocked.

"Excuse me for not meeting your standards, Uchiha Sasuke, but I didn't come here to impress the likes of you, ya douche!"

My jaw dropped.

"Kushina!" Her mother said equally shocked at her daughter's remark.

"Thank you for the nice dinner and stuff, but I have to go". Kushina said rather quickly before making a beeline for the door.

The room was silent after that. Soon enough the Uzumakis made their departure, and my mom took this opportunity to yell at me, displeased with what I had said.

" **AND YOU ARE GOING THERE TOMORROW TO APOLOGISE!** "

"But mom-"

"No buts Sasuke, apologise. Tomorrow."

"Fine"

I couldn't sleep that night. Not because of the fact that I had to suck up my pride, nor because I was plotting my vengeance. I was thinking about her in general. I thought her act was a charade to get me to like her... I'm not even sure if I _don't_ want that. One less fan girl. It doesn't sound right. My phone buzzed and I went over to check it.  
 **1 new message from** _ **dobe.**_

I opened it while cursing him for texting me at such late hours (it was 3 and me being awake did not count).

 **And that, teme, was Uzumaki Kushina.**

For some odd reason, I was excited...


	4. Chapter 2- Let's get this straight

Okay, so I was currently standing in front of her bedroom door trying to figure out how I'm supposed to apologize... I hadn't noticed Naruto behind me, before it was too late. He pushed me into her room and slammed the door shut.

"Usuratonkachi!"◆ I yelled through the door. _That idiot has another thing coming-_

"Uchiha Sasuke."

I turned around and leveled my gaze on her.

"Uzumaki Kushina."

She smirked. "Oh, so you know my name? I'm so surprised!"

"I didn't come here to pick a fight, so stop."

"I thought you didn't like being called a douche, Sasu-chan."

I glared at her, hard.

The only thing she did was give me a big smile. _She's enjoying this._

"What the eff is your problem anyways?"

"..." she gave me a quizzical look.

"Stop acting like that!" I yelled completely losing my cool. I didn't care anymore.

"Huh? You think I'm acting?" the _nerve!_

"Why the hell are you like this?! If you think I'm going to go out with you, you're delusional!"

Her jaw dropped.

"Oh my god, are you being serious right now?!"

I clenched and unclenched my fists. This girl was insane.

I felt a sharp pain on my check and realized that she'd punched me. Hard.

"Let's get one thing straight, Uchiha, I am not, and will never be your fan girl. Get some fucking sense into that thick skull of yours that has formed oh so many layers of ego. _I HATE YOU._ "

I was beyond shocked. I was totally mesmerized by her words, completely forgetting about my throbbing cheek. She took that opportunity to leave the bedroom.

"I came here to apologize." I whispered after grabbing her wrist. I could basically feel her tense up at my unplanned touch.

"I don't need your fake apology. Make up some lie to cover this up, I don't care, just let go of me."

I sighed and said "I'm honestly sorry for...judging you so unfairly."

She turned around, surprised at my genuine feeling. She searched my eyes for anything and...I just couldn't help but stare into hers. I've never seen anything blue _this_ beautiful.

"You're blushing Uchiha." She said with a smile. I admired the way her lips curle- _did she just say I, was blushing?!_

"Hn." I quickly turned my face so my bangs could hide me. "Call me Sasuke." I didn't know why I just said that, but deep, _deep_ down, I liked the way my name sounded through her voice... and I would die a billion deaths before I'd admit to that.

"Well then, _Sasuke,_ could you please let go of my hand?".

I quickly released my hold; and as soon as she opened the door, Naruto had fallen smack on the floor from the sudden disappearance of support. Kushina merely stepped on top of him, earning a loud groan of pain from her human-mat and continued walking without looking back. I snickered at Naruto's demise.

"Serves you right, idiot."

◆ **means idiot, dead last etc.**


	5. Chapter 3- Logic and Reason

Groan.

"Stop it. This is really getting annoying."

"But I'm bored...and you're so dull~"

I felt my left eye twitch. I was sitting in the living room of the Uzumaki household, and Kushina had been whining about 'how awfully boring August was'. _Why the hell am I even here?_ Oh...yeah; because of the fact that this girl defies logic. There are three golden rules that have been proven logical. Girls love to be accepted, no matter the cost. Girls are always trying to look their best whenever they hear of a male's presence. And last, but most important, girls always _begged_ for the attention of Uchiha Sasuke. And yet, I've learned in these past two months that Uzumaki Kushina wasn't even close to being a normal girl. She didn't care what people thought of her, and she doesn't have any feelings for me whatsoever. And she was currently wearing black leggings with a very oversized t-shirt with a picture of a fat cat. Yes, _a fat cat._

And that is the exact reason why I was here. She was born to tear apart my views of life. She was an enigma. I always catch myself unconsciously walking towards her house, finding ways to see her. But don't get me wrong, I don't...like her... or anything. Just curious.

Groan.

Sigh.

"Uchiha!" She yelled. I winced.

"Dammit woman I'm sitting right here!"

She looked down and didn't answer back.

"What's wrong..." I whispered, feeling slightly guilty.

"I was just going to say, _you're hair looks like a duck' s butt!"_

Twitch.

"I think I'm going to start calling you duck butt."

Twitch. Twitch.

"Or maybe twitchy. What the hell is in your eye, Uchi-"

She stopped mid-sentence, noticing my smirk.

"It's _Sasuke-kun,_ to you, Uzumaki."

"..." she stared at me like I was from another planet. Then, her eyes started to twinkle.

"Oh, I get it. I give you permission to bow down to me, Uchiha."

"I would, but I'm kind of searching for someone much more…...deserving."

"Go on." She yawned. "I yawn when I'm interested."

My jaw clenched. She relaxed back on the couch she was sitting on, taking my silence as a sign of victory. _I am not letting this slide. It's on._

"Hey, Uchiha, when does school start?"

I raised my eyebrow.

"Don't tell me no one told you I'll be attending KHS?"

"...no."

"Since you know now, would you be considerate enough as to answer my question?"

"...no..."

I purposely did that to push her buttons. She always seemed to have an answer, but I guess that's another reason why I'm here. To bring her down a notch. I thought she would start crying and run off or something. But...

She gave me a cynical smile, "I've settled on calling you jerk, then."

Smirk. I guess not.

"If you two are done staring lovingly into each other's eyes, I would like to eat my ramen without a side of barf."

"Did you burn the water again, Naruto, cuz I'm still pretty sure you're the only one capable of doing that."

"That's it!" Naruto started to nogie her, and with that they started wrestling. She was laughing like a kid. I just stared at the both of them.  
 _Totally past logic and reason._


	6. Chapter 4- Senior Year

-Third Person POV-

At the Uzumaki residence~

Uchiha Sasuke sat quietly in the kitchen, waiting for his blonde best friend and his vicious sister. He was going to drive them. The redhead shot down his offer at first (figures!), but was sadly provoked by her mother. Said blonde had come down wearing the school uniform, which consisted of black pants and a white shirt with a blackish blazer on top. He sat down and ate the eggs his mother had placed on the table.

"Mornin'!" He said with his mouth full. The ravenette looked disgusted, table manners was dead to Naruto. Sasuke checked his watch. 7:30 a.m. If Kushina didn't come down now, she would have to skip breakfast. He frowned. _There is no way I'm letting her leave with an empty stomach. Then again, why do I care? It's her problem she hates mornings..._ He snuck a bagel into his bag, just in case.

-Yawn- Sasuke's jaw dropped. Kushina was still in her pjs, and had just woken up. School starts at 8.

"Good morning." her mother said, apparently not the slightest bit worried. I looked at Naruto to see if he at least would notic- and he was still stuffing himself with food.

Kushina hated mornings so much. She had set four alarm clocks, all with different timings, but to no avail. She just smashed them all with a baseball bat she kept in her room.  
 _I'm totally nocturnal._ She concluded.

She felt something weird. Oh, Sasuke' s staring. Nothing unusual here.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"...eating cornflakes."

"Do you know what time it is?!"

She shrugged and continued to eat her breakfast. When she was done and left to change, Sasuke checked the time again. 

_7.41 a.m. It takes exactly fifteen minutes to reach school by car. If she doesn't come down in the next four minutes, we'll be late._

He's had it. He cannot risk getting detention for her. He got up to leave..

"Already trying to ditch me, Uchiha? "

He turned around fast and saw her uniform on, hair done and shoes on. The girls' uniform consisted of a white long sleeved shirt with a black sleeveless sweater vest on top, a red ribbon on the collar with a black mid-thigh skirt. Shoes were a matter of choice; she wore knee high black converse. Her hair was in some fancy bun like style.

"Teme! Earth to teme!"

"What?!"

"You're staring at my sister dude."

She started snickering.

"Hn." He picked up his bag, left the house and sat in the driver's seat. He noticed Kushina staring at the car. He rolled down a window.

"Aren't you getting in?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No..."

Anyone can see the young Uchiha trying not to blow up from a mile away. He took a deep breath and decided it wasn't worth being late. Kushina got into the backseat and Sasuke looked at her surprised. Naruto sat at the passenger's seat so he immediately started driving, while taking subtle glances at the girl through the rear view mirror. She looked kind of down to him...

They soon reached school with two minutes to spare. Kushina immediately left them on their own, being the independent girl she is. _I can find my way around. I'll have to search for Hina too... wonder if she's in the library?_

Sasuke and Naruto watch her disappear into the school.

"Don't worry man, she knows where she's going."

Kushina had attended this school before when it wasn't co-gender. When they finally did, their dad took her to England with him. She had met Shikamaru through Ino, Neji through Hinata, and Kiba through himself. Sasuke, however she stayed away from, which he still didn't understand the reason..

"Who said I was worried?!"

"You didn't have to say it. I get it from your eyes."

"Since when did you become so observant anyways?"

"I always was. Hell yeah!" He punched the air. _Idiot._

As soon as we stepped into the building, all the girls started squealing.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!"

"How was your summer? I missed you!"

"I love you!"

"Marry me! My daddy will pay for _everything!_ "

Tsk. This was the most thing he hated about school. ANNOYING. FAN GIRLS. EVERYWHERE!

"Could you move?" he knew that voice.

Kushina was standing behind all those girls, with a shy Hyuga by her side. No one paid any attention to her request. You could practically see her eyes darken.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!"

Well that did it. All the girls had run as fast as they could to get away from the vicious redhead, completely forgetting about Sasuke. He smirked. _School might just be a little more amusing._

"You d-didn't have to yell,"

"They were asking for it! You're way too gentle on these airheads. Probably swooning over some jerk-"

"Ehm. That's me."

"And I was right." She said as she rolled her eyes at him," Ya'know what Hina? I shouldn't have done that."

"Hey Hinata! What's crack-a lackin'?" Naruto hollered.

She turned brighter than her best friend's hair. "H-hello N-naruto-kun."

Kushina had slowly backed away from her best friend and her brother. She made a signal for Sasuke to do so too, but he only raised an eyebrow and stood his ground. She glared. He smirked. She started flailing her arms in the air in frustration. He eventually gave in and slowly followed her away from them.

"Hey! They left us-! How about I walk you to class? "

The dark-haired girl blushed deeply and whispered "O-okay." And with that he dragged her away.

 **Meanwhile...**

"What was that all about?"

"Don't you know when to take a hint, Uchiha. They obviously wanted to be alone!"

"You do know that Naruto is 'madly in love' with Sakura, right?"

"That will eventually change."

"Hn."

"Ugh. Now I want to be alone."

Smirk. "We are alone."

"Oh yeah? Well..."

And she ran off. _Shit! I should've seen that coming!_

So he got to his first class, alone. English.  
 _Sigh. She isn't in this class._

Where did that come from?!

Sasuke walked the halls of KHS aimlessly. Well, not exactly aimlessly since he had Math next. He just didn't want to get there before the teacher (due to the fact that he didn't want to be molested by rabid fan girls). _That should be enough._

He walked into class and took his usual seat. He heard a series of giggles coming from his left, but ignored it. _Stupid girls._

"You should be ashamed of yourself, going out and looking like _that!_ "

"This is school, Ino, not a fancy party." Well, well, well. Look who we have here.

In case you didn't get that, it was-

"I bet you wouldn't even wear make-up to a fancy party, Kushina."

"...touché…."

The teacher entered and immediately assigned everyone a group exercise. And guess who Sasuke was with? If you guessed Kushina, then you are totally wrong.

"Hey, hey!"

"Move your lazy butt Ino this is supposed to be done by the both of us."

"I know but there's something more important! Uchiha Sasuke is staring at you." Her eyes shone brightly.

"You want me to dispose of him?" To say Ino was shocked was an understatement.

Kushina had looked directly at him. She blew a kiss and rolled her eyes at him. He quickly averted his eyes and worked on the papers. The girl he was supposed to work with was glaring daggers at Kushina, who was completely ignorant.

"Did you just do that?! Do you know who he is?!"

"A jerk, plain, egotistical wimp."

"You, my friend, are dope."

"Hell yeah I am."

"Hello, Sasuke-kun." _Shit._

He was avoiding her all day. He was out in the open too long for her to close in on him. He grabbed his Agriculture textbook (yes, we take Agri) quickly and started walking to said class without a word. He had to find a way to escape.

"Oh! We have the same class! What a coincidence!"

He gave her a measly grunt. He tried walking faster, that was until he bumped into someone.

"If I didn't know better, I would've thought you accidentally bumped into me."

"Kushina?"

"Sup Haruno!"

Sasuke grabbed her wrist and glared at her. She challenged it.

"Uh, guys?"

"I'm through giving you mercy douche!" And with that, she slammed her foot on Sasuke's. He immediately let go of her and jumped around like an idiot trying to ease the pain.

Sakura watched this with interest, knowing full well that going to the Uchiha was bad right now. She knew Kushina well enough, but she didn't know that she wasn't affected by him. And what's up with him grabbing her like that. _These two have some history or something. Better ask Ino._

The day was finally over, and Kushina had flopped into bed. _Senior year is so full of drama; it looks like it will only increase with time. Sigh. Ah, sleep!_

Naruto, on the other hand, was staring at two pictures of two very different girls. _Sakura or Hinata? Damn this is hard! You know what?_ He threw the pictures away. _I'll see where this year has in store for me._

Sasuke was staring at the ceiling, as he lay in bed. _That damn woman, changing my life._ It was so simple before. _She was designed to make my life a living nightmare._

His phone vibrated. _**1 new message from dobe.**_ __

What the hell does he want know?

 **Teme! Ik you're asleep n stuff but I just wanted to give you Kushina's no.**

My eyes widened as I stared at the number. I immediately saved it and texted Naruto back.

 _ **Thanks dobe. You will not mention this to anyone.**_

 **Course not! And I won't tell her that you like her too ;)**

 _ **I do not like her! She's annoying!**_

 **Yea, and I'm Shakira! Bleh.**

 _ **Naruto! Do not say a fucking word to her.**_

 **Relax dude! No need to get all touchy. Btw, she's wide awake right now if you want to text her. :P**

 _ **Fine...peace.**_

Did my phone just buzz? She rolled over and read:  
 _ **1 new message from unknown.**_

What the heck. I don't recall giving anyone my number...

 _ **Hey Uzumaki, guess who's got your number?**_ __

The number was calling.

"Who the hell are you?"

"What, I can't believe you'd speak to me like that."

"Get a life Sasuke! I'm going to bed."

He smiled as she hung up. _Designed to make my life a...nightmare._


	7. Chapter 5- Something

"What do we do to him?"

"I don't know! We have to think fast before someone notices him missing."

In case you're lost and don't get what's happening, Sasuke was kidnapped by his fan club. Today, people were signing up at the oh so many clubs KHS had to offer (and how this club got certified, nobody knows). We have to take the last period only for today; the rest is club applications and shiz. He was on his way to sign up for the football team and the taijutsu team, when he was bagged. Now he sat here in room 302, gagged and tied up, surrounded by 20 or so girls (top craziest in the whole school). He glared at them all; since that was the only thing he was capable of now. _Man! Of all the things they could do, this had to be it._

"Hey, how about we take turns kissing him?"

 _Oh hell no._

"He might yell. We can't risk it. How about..."

Sasuke couldn't hear what she said next, but they all agreed on it. Three of them closed in on him. _This isn't happening._ He prayed that someone would show up and rescue him from them.

"Um, isn't this where the fencing club is supposed to meet?" _Yes! Phew! She came!_

Kushina stood by the half open door. She had wanted to try fencing this year, since she got bored of taijutsu, and had lost her way. Sasuke tried desperately to catch her attention.

"Oh no. That's room 202." one of them said.

"Thanks."

She turned around to leave when Sasuke felt the gag loosen. He spat it out.

"Kushina!"

She looked surprised to see him tied up. _Yes! Now yell at them!_ Sasuke was pretty sure she'd yell at them for this.

"It's not what it looks like! We were just-"

"This is the Sasuke fan club, right?"

"Erm...yea"

"Ok then." And she turned around to leave again. _Wait, what?!_

"Wait! You're not going to tell, right?"

She sighed. "Nope. You deserve him," she glanced at him for a second, "you guys should bind your souls to him."

"NO. " he was beyond mad. To think she'd help him, tch.

"Why didn't we think of that?! We were going to touch his front to see if he was big."

Sasuke looked horrified.

"Hey, do you want to join?"

"No thanks, I'm good. You guys enjoy."

"K bye!"

And with that she left. _I can't believe this. She..._ his mind was blank. He snapped back to attention when he saw candles lit all around him. _Shit they're actually going to do it._

"What in the world is going on here?!" _Yes! Asuma-sensei!_

He untied Sasuke and showed him out the door, making sure the girls were inside so he could judge them later. He asked if he was okay and the young Uchiha nodded. He gave him a pass.

"You should get to class." _Damn it's last period already?!_

He came to class late which earned him some unwanted attention. He scanned the room. He didn't know anybody here...and _she's here._ He glared at her. He gave the pass to the teacher and sat next the redheaded girl.

Class was uninteresting, mainly because he hated the teacher. He was creepy and liked seeing people suffer. He felt someone put a note in front of him and immediately looked at her. She just smiled.

 **You owe me Uchiha.**

He shot a glare at said girl.

 _ **After you happily helped them?! You're delusional.**_

 **I stopped them from doing anything drastic, you jerk.**

_**And how the hell did you do that?**_

 **I knew they'd take some time to search for candles. Who do you think tipped off Asuma-sensei?**

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the last note. He looked at her with sudden admiration and she raised an eyebrow. He smiled. 

_**Thank you, Kushina.**_ __

 **Whatever you say Uchiha, you still owe me.**

 _ **Aren't you suppose to be listening to the teacher?**_

 **No. He's boring. Aren't you suppose to be?**

 _ **I already know this stuff.**_

 **Cocky. That's not going to get you anywhere.**

 _ **I don't care, as long as I get an A.**_

 **I think he's noticed. Stop sending me stuff.**

 _ **It was you who started this. And he didn't notice, he's staring at your...assets.**_

Her jaw dropped when she read that. She tore the note into shreds and Sasuke snickered.

"Is there a problem, Miss Uzumaki?"

"No.."

"See me after class." With that, he continued teaching.

 **What the hell does he want from me!**

 _ **I don't know. But be careful. Scream if he tries anything.**_ __

 **Ohhhh you're jealous.**

 _ **No I'm not. You're an eyesore.**_

 **Aha. And that's why you stare at me.**

 _ **Because you're ugly.**_

 **Oh no. My heart. Because you're a perv.**

 _ **Says you.**_

 **Perv..**

 _ **Hn.**_

 **How the hell did you do that on paper.**

_**What can I say, I'm gifted.**_

 **You've been exposed to your fan girls too much, it's horrifying.**  
 _ **What, jealous?**_

 **Yeah, I'm soo totally jealous because they get to follow around a complete turd. You caught me.**

Smirk. She's very witty. The bell rang and everyone got up to leave the room.

"I'm serious about the yelling thing." He whispered to her before leaving too.

"Miss Uzumaki. I've noticed you not paying attention to my lectures."  
 _Lectures my butt._

"If you need extra help, I'm always _available._ " He looked hungry.

"No thanks." With that said she left the room.

At night~

Sasuke was waiting for her to contact him. He'd waited patiently to hear about what she was called back for. His phone buzzed.  
 _ **1 new message from Uzumaki Brat.**_

He smirked at the screen.

 **Uchiha!**  
 _ **What?**_ __  
 **Oh, so you don't want to know what happened?**

He was calling.

"Spill it."

"That's no way to talk to a queen. Learn some respect." she smiled. Boy was she having fun.

"Kushina..."

"Fine." She explained everything to him, sparing no details.

"You are not staying alone with him again."

"He looked upset when I walked out on him."

"Serves him right." He half-yelled. He was beyond pissed at what she told him.

"Sasuke, calm down." She said softly. He blushed. _She said my name._ Yeah, she does call him that sometimes, but it is usually followed by a thread of insults. _She sounds so sweet._

"...Uchiha?" Frown.

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me _Sasuke._ "

"I will, as soon as you change my name on your phone. Uzumaki brat eh?"

She hung up. _How the hell had she known?_

Sasuke's phone buzzed and he quickly checked it.  
 **Goodnight, Uchiha Sasuke.**  
 _She is quite something..._


	8. Chapter 6- Surprise Surprise!

Sakura was walking briskly down the halls, searching for him. She had found out from Ino that the two had meet in the summer and apparently hated each other. _It's a good thing too. It's hard enough with his fan girls around._ But she knew Kushina was a loyal friend no matter what.

 _I remember that one time..._

 _"Bros before hoes dudes."Kushina said._  
 _"But we're girls."_  
 _"Don't take it literally Ten."_  
 _"Yeah, we should make a pact!" Ino giggled. "About what?" Sakura looked confused._  
 _"In case any two or more of us like a certain guy." She clarified._  
 _"T-that's unl-likely to-o happen."Hinata stuttered._  
 _"If it does happen anyways, we'll be ready."_

" _How about, no matter what, no boy will change us"_  
 _"That's brilliant Ten! Anybody else?"_  
 _"No showing off?" Kushina offered._  
 _"Yup. No show-offs."_  
 _"If the guy chooses one of the two, the other must not interfere."_  
 _"And we have Sakura in the lead."_  
 _"I'm hungry..."_  
 _"You're always hungry Kushina."_  
 _She just stuck her tounge out._

She saw Sasuke by his locker and quickly shook the thought away.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

She frowned a bit. _Irresponsive as ever._

"So what class do you have next?"

But he wasn't even paying attention. Sakura followed his gazing direction and her eyes landed on a certain Uzumaki and her Hyuga best friend. They were chatting by the latter's locker, while she got out some books. They didn't stop walking even as they noticed the two.

"Sasuke-kun." she tried getting his attention again when they were out of sight.

"What?" _Have to say something..._

"Did you notice that Hinata doesn't stutter at all when she speaks to Kushina?"

Sakura bit her lip in anticipation. It was the best she could come up with without time on her side. He wasn't very patient.

"Hn." she sighed. At least he didn't tell her to get lost...

-  
 _ **Sup Uzumaki.**_

She sighed. The only class they were both together and alone (as in none of their friends were here) just had to be Physics.

 **Can't you see I'm trying to pay attention?**

 _ **But this stuff is easy.**_

 **You do know that my worst subject is Physics, right?**

Sasuke looked at her and made a 'are you serious' face.

 _ **That was unexpected.**_

 **So?**

 _ **...**_

 **You can't do that on paper, Uchiha!**

 _ **Yes I can. Who died and made you the queen of notes?**_

 **No one had to die for it. Not yet anyway...**

 _ **Are you threatening me?**_

 **No, I was about to gift you with some flowers idiot.**

 _ **Don't call me that. You're the idiot.**_

 **Oh real creative Sasuke. Just turn my insult towards me.**

 _ **I'm not. Just stating the obvious here.**_

 **Duck-butt.**

He openly glared at her. She didn't bother. As soon as the bell rang, she bolted out of class.

"Oi, Uzumaki! Slow down!"

"What do you want now duck-butt?"

Twitch.

"Deja vu, right?"

"I'm coming over."

"Do I look like I care?"

"You should, because you're going to tell me something."

"And what pray tells is that?"

"You'll see."

And with that he walked away. She could only wonder what the Uchiha wanted from her.

He softly knocked on her bedroom door and stood back. He hasn't been here since that day he apologized. _It only felt like yesterday when we refused to be in the same room as each other._ Although they still insult each other and argue sometimes, they've come a long way. He knocked again; still no answer. He felt the vein on his forehead protrude. He started banging on her door.

"Geez Uchiha! Lay off my door."

He turned around and met her annoyed face. "Let's get this over with, I have places to be."

"On your laptop watching endless hours of movies." He smirked.

"For your information, I watch some series too."

"Nice way of spending a Friday night."

"It won't be counted as Friday night unless you leave, so I suggest you get in before I change my mind."

He pulled up a chair and she plopped onto her bed rather lazily. He checked his surroundings. The room was neat, other than the laptop and headphones on the floor. There was a PS connected to the tv. _Better check out her games some time._

Although he may not look like it, Sasuke was a hardcore player. His only joy in life was playing for endless amounts of time.

"What did you want to know?"

He met her eyes. "Hinata never stutters when she's with you." When Sakura had brought that up, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

"..."

"Kushina?"

"It's kind of a long story."

"And I have loads of time."

"It's pretty boring too..."

"I still want to know."

"But then it's practically my childhood story. You don't want to hear about that."

"Yes I do."

"Sasuke I'm serious." _She said it._

"If you think I'm going to spread this, you're wrong."

"Ugh fine!" _Yes!_ "But you also have to share something too."

"...deal."

"Okay then," she said awkwardly, sitting up. "Where do I begin?"

 _I was six years old then. I was walking by myself along the playground when I noticed her sitting alone in a secluded area. I was new, and wanted to make loads of friends, so I approached her slowly; making sure she only saw me once I reached._  
 _"Hello."_  
 _She looked up surprised. "A-are y-you speaking to-o mm-e?"_  
 _"Yes, there's nobody else here." I sat down next to her. "My name is Kushina by the way."_  
 _"H-hyuga H-Hinata."_  
 _"Why are you alone? Don't you have any friends?"_  
 _She looked down and hid her eyes with her short hair._  
 _"Don't worry Hinata, I'll be your first."_  
 _She looked up quickly. "W-why are y-you d-doing this?"_  
 _"Because I want to."_  
 _"...thank you, Kushina."_  
 _Our friendship didn't necessarily kick off from there._  
 _One day while I was playing on the swings, a few girls a little older than me came up to me. "Hey are you Kushina?"_  
 _I bit my lip. I didn't want any trouble._  
 _"Uh, yes."_  
 _"We would like you to stay away from Hinata."_  
 _"What! Why?"_  
 _"That's none of your business. Stay away or else." Then they left. I was very naive back then, and kept away from her like I was told. I couldn't stand to watch her wait for me every day with a bag of chocolate and then go home disappointed. She was the one who showed me what chocolate was. I then saw her one day staring at a small blonde boy who was on one of the swings by himself. She looked really into him at that time. I watched her sadly._  
 _A few days later I saw her getting pushed around by the same girls who threatened me not so long ago. Something in me snapped. I marched there and stood in between them. "You leave her alone!"_  
 _They all laughed together. "Didn't we say to stay away from_ _ **her**_ _."_  
 _"Get a life." Hinata stared wide eyed at me._  
 _"Kushina run! I don't want you to get hurt!" And that was when I'd had it. I was the one who abandoned her, and yet she still cared about me._  
 _"Oh, so you do speak! You think you're better than us, don't you?"_  
 _My eyes darkened. Apparently they all noticed it since they took a step back. "YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO LEAVE THIS PLACE BEFORE I PERSONALLY SHOW YOU THE WAY OUT!" The girls ran away as fast as they could. "Thank you."_  
 _"No. I'm sorry I listened to them. I wasn't there for you."_  
 _"You're here now. Let's just start over?"_  
 _"Do we have to? I'm pretty lazy."_  
 _She laughed. I also cut my long hair that day, and promised myself three things: I would always be there for Hinata. I will always stand up for myself. And the most important, I will_ _ **never**_ _be fake._

She got up and rummaged through a one of her drawers and came back with a picture. Sasuke, still a bit shocked at her story, was in deep thought. _So she wasn't always like that.._

Sasuke looked at the photo she passed to him. It was a younger version of her and Hinata, both with short hair, holding up papers with hand paint prints. He smiled.

"...you look constipated."

"Must you ruin the moment?"

"It's not my fault I'm terribly honest."

"Guys MnMs want us all downstairs."

MnMs is a code name we gave to the mothers, and yes, it was Kushina's 'bright' idea.

"What happened Naruto?"

"Beats me. But whatever it is, they were _very_ excited."

"That does not sound right..."

When they all sat in the living room, MnMs together, Naruto and Sasuke on the couch and Kushina on the floor, it was the twins' mom who spoke first.

"Minami is getting married!"

Naruto and Kushina were obviously shocked. Sasuke sat there confused.

"Minami," his mother explained "is a distant relative of Mito's. She's in Okinawa now and has invited her, Naruto and Kushina to her wedding which is on Sunday."

"And she said we could get any three guests. So Mikoto and Sasuke will also be attending." MnMs squealed.

The three looked at each other.

"Oh cool! A road trip!" Naruto shared MnMs excitement.

"Hn." He smirked. _Spending a weekend with her will be...interesting._

"Hell no." _Sigh. Should have expected that._

"Your cousin had specifically asked for your presence, so I couldn't refuse."

"Oh god, no!" She hid her face in frustration.

"You will have to go. And wear a dress throughout our stay. _And make-up._ "

"Why don't you just shoot me?"

"You can bring Hinata as the third guest dear."

"...fine." she said quietly.

"When are we leaving?" Naruto asked.

"Right now!"

"Come on Sasu-chan, we got to go start packing!"

He gave one last look at Kushina before leaving with his mother. He didn't honestly think she'd be upset over the make-up. _It's the cousin. I better ask her about it._


	9. Chapter 7- Cousin

Apparently, the people we were going to had sent us a driver. After all the bags were stowed away (by Naruto and Sasuke, the dude was lazy..) , Hinata had arrived (so they had to put yet another bag up!). Mikoto had already gone into the van, so the three stood waiting for Kushina and her mom.

"What's taking her so long!" it was 10pm and a Friday, meaning no more energy to stay awake any longer.

"Relax man; you're so cranky when you're tired."

"I'm not tired." Sasuke seethed.

"Yea, and I'm Shakira."

"..." _Wth is up with him and Shakira?_

"T-there she i-is."

Sasuke turned around and was speechless. She wore a strapless, three coloured dress, in the order of brown, beige and black, with a light, black sweater and black heeled boots. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail (and it still passed her back!) and she wore rather light make-up. _Wow._

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. His heart suddenly was beating faster and his palms became sweaty. A slight pink tint was noticeable on his cheeks if you looked close enough.

He watched her as she strutted over to the van and sat inside. _I've never noticed how powerful she walked._

He got inside too, obviously sat next to her, and they set off. The vehicle had three seats; MnMs sat in front, Naruto and Hinata in the middle, and Sasuke and Kushina at the back.

"Um, Sasuke?" He blushed, thanking god that it was dark.

"Hn?"

"Are you okay? You kind of look jumpy. Well, more than usual anyways."

"I'm cool."

She averted her attention to the window and sighed.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"...why do you care?"

"..." he didn't know what to say.

Kushina felt pressure on her right shoulder, and was surprised to see that Sasuke had fallen asleep on her. That wasn't just it, he had also wrapped his arms around her right arm. She looked around and saw everyone except the driver had fallen asleep.

"K-kushina.." he was talking in his sleep.

"I love you..." _**.GOD!**_

He cuddled deep into her and she blushed a terrible shade of red. _It's okay. Maybe he's talking about some other Kushina._

Oh who was she kidding? He said that he loved her... she felt something odd in her stomach, and it wasn't barf. _I'm having butterflies in my stomach? Seriously?!_

He was changing her. And she had no idea what to do.

"Sasuke.." she whispered softly.

He slowly woke up and looked up at her with sleepy eyes. When he noticed that their faces were way too close, he jumped away from her and started to apologize madly.

"Thanks a lot for using me as your human pillow." she rolled her eyes.

His left eye twitched. _Did she not hear my apology!_

"Aww, twitching it up I see."

"Hn. You're annoying."

She only laughed. _Did she always sound so beautiful? Wait, stop thinking like that!_

"You wanted to know why I didn't want to go, right?"

"...yes." _how the hell had she known?!_

"Any girl born into the Uzumaki clan, had to marry an Uzumaki boy, and that obviously didn't happen with my mom."

"What is that, some sort of rule?"

"Yes. But it doesn't apply to the men. So when my mom went against that rule, all the elders were beyond mad and had apparently nurtured the kids to abide by that rule. Seemingly, the guy who had been shot down by my mom was _already married_." She emphasized the word with a shudder. "He even had a kid. _Him._ "

"The cousin who 'asked for you personally'?"

"Yup." He scoffed.

"His mom divorced that guy and is now getting married. Aunt Minami."

"So, why do you hate that cousin?" He understood his intentions really well since he was a guy, but he had to hear it from her.

"He wanted to marry me."

And that's when Sasuke lost it. He grabbed both of her arms and looked deep into her blue eyes angrily.

"You're not going to, right?!"

"Of course not. Calm down dude."

He released her hesitantly.

"That is why my dad took me to England."

Her face was now glowing softly.

"If your mom knows he wants..." he couldn't say it. But she obviously caught on.

"So I could support Naruto."

He looked confused.

"What does he have to do with this?"

"Since I look somewhat close to them," she gestured to her ginger locks, "they have nothing against me. But Naruto looks exactly like my dad. When we use to visit them when we were young, they always use to treat Naruto badly."

"And you obviously defended him." He smirked.

"Yes, but they're still not convinced with me either because of my eyes."

We came to an abrupt stop and my head hit the roof of the van. She started laughing. Sasuke glared at her and muttered a few profanities.

"Oi, Uchiha there are kids here!"

"Shut up Uzumaki!"

We were told to go to our rooms since it was late and everyone was asleep.

"So, how did it feel chatting it up with my sister?" He and Sasuke were unpacking in their designated room, and he couldn't help but annoy him a little.

"I wasn't 'chatting it up' with anyone."

"Denial is the first stage of love dattebayo!"

Sasuke scoffed "I'm not in love with her."

"Yet." He grinned like an idiot. Then again, he was an idiot.

"And how did _you_ feel chatting it up with Hinata?" He smirked.

"It was cool. Unlike you, I can admit to things."

"Whatever."

"Hey dumb and dumber we're supposed to be meeting Aunt Minami!" Kushina sang as she walked in the room with the shy Hyuga behind her.

"What did you just call me?"

"You, duck-butt, are dumber."

"Eyesore."

"Wimp."

"Annoying."

"Jerk."

"Prostitute." He smirked, hinting towards her not so usual clothes. She gave him a cynical smile.

"You wish Uchiha."

Naruto was laughing so hard as Sasuke tried hard to hide his flaming cheeks.

"You..should haha.. tell me.. how you ahah" he said between fits of laughter.

The two girls walked out the door with a laughing Naruto. _How does she..._

He followed them to a hallway close to the exit. There stood two brunettes, a teenaged boy and his mother. The woman immediately grabbed the twins into a group hug.

"Look at you two! You've grown soo much!" Minami was one of the few to accept our mother's decision, being that the reason she'd invite her.

"Aww Naruto-kun! You look soo much like your dad'!," Kushina snickered at her brother's demise. "And you Kushina!" _Aw Shit._ "You look even more prettier than your own mother!" It was Naruto's turn to laugh at his sister.

"Oh Hinata! Look at you all pretty and grown up!" Said girl blushed. She had once come along with Kushina.

"And who is this handsome fellow?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." He introduced himself.

"You're Mikoto's son? How lovely." Kushina gave him a face that said 'she's always like that, get use to it'.

"And you all know my son, Renji?"

Said boy noticed Kushina's subtle message to Sasuke, and decided to level his gaze at him. The young Uchiha brushed him off and this obviously pissed him.

"Hello Kushina." And that is when the Uchiha gave him a slow scoff. _So his eyes are set on my princess?_

She just shot him a peace sign and grabbed Hinata's hand to leave. She knew full well he would mess with Sasuke, so decided leaving was her best bet.

"We gotta go unpack and stuff." Sasuke looked at her. _Didn't they unpack when we arrived at night?_

"I'll go with them." Renji had said.

Sasuke glared at him. _No way am I letting her anywhere near him. Marriage my ass._

"Oh no you're not. Stay with the boys." _Hell yeah!_ Kushina thought.

"When you're done, come down for breakfast, ne?" And she disappeared, leaving the five teens alone in the hall.

"What are _they_ doing here?" He gestured to Naruto and Sasuke as soon as his mother had left.

"I'd ask the same thing myself. How often are you let out of your leash?" Sasuke smirked. Kushina defending him was rare. _Take that._

He pouted "Aww Kushina I'm only joking. Now my heart's broken by your words."

"Do I look like I care?" She dragged Hinata away.

"Ohhhhh burn!"

"Shut up Naruto!"

"No."

He looked mad. "Is that the right way to talk to your future brother-in-law?"

The way Sasuke looked at him scared him. "If you mention anything to do with you _marrying_ her I will punch you, got that?"

"..." that shut him up.


	10. Chapter 8- Feeling down

So breakfast went well, and by well, meaning Renji had tried flirting with her, she shot down every single one of his advances with a nasty insult, and he _still_ continued to flirt with her.  
 _God, doesn't this guy give up?_ She was tired of responding, but if she stopped, he may take it positively. _What did I say about mornings? Not my thing. And what is up with Sasuke?_ The guy hadn't said a word all morning. She looked at him with eyes full of doubt. _Should I let it go?_

He noticed her looking at him, but didn't bother looking back. He wasn't in the mood for anything, not even her. Then he started to feel bad. _She's worrying about me and I'm ignoring her._

"I got the fruit." Renji's mom told him to get fruit salads for them. He passed one to Hinata, one to Naruto, and one to Kushina.

"There's just one left, and I haven't eaten fruit in _ages_. You don't mind right?"

"Hn." _If you think denying me fruit is going to bother me, you're wrong._

He started eating what was supposed to be Sasuke's fruit, and so did Naruto and Hinata.

Kushina poked him in the cheek.

"I'll share mine with you." she said with a smile. He looked surprised at the fork she offered him, but took it anyways. He smirked.

"Thanks, Uzumaki."

"You still owe me!" she sang.

He rolled his eyes and ate with her, not before shooting the brunette a smug look.

"Stop finishing all the strawberries!"

"Why?"

"Because I love strawberries!"

"But I'm a growing boy." _This is so much fun._

"Growing boy my ass!"

"That's not ladylike."

"Ugh! Jerk!" She said in defeat.

"Oi Kushina."

"What do yo-mmff!" He shoved a strawberry in her mouth with a smirk. She glared at him, slowly chewing on said fruit.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Will you guys please just stop with all the fighting!"

"Who asked you to watch dobe." He said, shoving yet another strawberry in her mouth.

Her eyes darkened and everyone knew what was about to come.

"SHOVE ONE MORE PIECE OF FRUIT IN MY MOUTH AND I'LL SHOVE YOUR HEAD DOWN A TOILET!"

"Serves you right!" Renji laughed, he had been angrily plotting before.

"SHUT THE HECK UP YOU WASTE OF SPACE!" Sasuke knew better than to say anything.

"Here you go." He offered her some chocolate as a peace offering.

"Oh my god thank you Sasuke!" She said with a bright smile. _Worked way too well._

Renji stared jealously at them. _I've known her for years! Who the hell does he think he is!_

"K-kushina..."

"Hmm?" she said through the chocolate.

She gave her look.

"Oh you're totally right." And they both got up and left.

"What the hell was that?"

"Yea man. They understand each other with just a look. Girls!" He sighed.

"How long have you known her?!"

Sasuke gave him a dominant look.

"Four months." His jaw dropped.

"Just four months and she's _that_ comfortable with you!"

"Let's just say, I have a way with her." He smirked. Naruto was taping all of this on his phone.

"No way. She can't like _you_ better than me."

"She doesn't even like you."

"Who the hell do you think you are!"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Spending all that time with Kushina had made him a pro at this.

"You can't do anything about it! She can only accept an Uzumaki and-"

"It's her choice. She's not going to base her life on a stupid rule. She's better than that."

"You _dare_ insult our ways?! You better watch it Uchiha!"

"Or what? What are you honestly going to do?"

"You'll see." He said getting up and walking away.

"..."

"That was rich!" Naruto wiped an imaginary tear. "You're catching her habits already."

"Hn."

"And he's back!"

"We brought food, dattebayo!" Naruto announced as he entered the room with two boxes of pizza, followed by Sasuke with drinks.

"Pizza!" She practically flew towards them, eyes gleaming with the mention of food. She didn't give a flying shit that they had entered without knocking.

"Come on Hinata!" They sat in a circle and clunk their drinks with happiness.  
 _This wasn't as bad as I thought._ Kushina was content at that moment. _Ahh barbeque~_

There was a loud bang on the door.

"Open this door right now!" Renji.

"Get a life, douche."

He continued to bang harder.

"Just ignore him." Naruto tried to reason.

Kushina couldn't eat with him banging like that. A vein protruded on her head.

"No one messes with me and food!" She got up and grabbed her baseball bat.

"You actually brought that?" Naruto looked at his sister confused.

"I can't sleep without it."

"That's creepy..."

She opened the door wide and in walked Renji and maybe 5 or 6 more guys. She stood in between.

"We're here for _him_."

"You have 30 seconds. Explain."

"He insulted our ways!" One of them said.

"Yeah! And he made fun of cousin Renji!" That came from another.

"Get out."

"H-hey! That wasn't even 30 seconds!"

"I said ."

"No way." He said. "I'm not leaving until I have a round with him."

"You're not worth my time." The Uchiha scoffed.

Renji made a move to walk towards him but Kushina stood in between.

"Why are you defending him!?"

"I'm warning you one more time. Get out before I swing this bat."

He nodded at his ' posy ' and one from the back walked over to her, aiming to snatch the bat. She whacked him upside the head.

The rest of the group look scared. She wasn't joking.

"Who's next?"

She took one step towards them and they all ran like the room was on fire. She locked the door and plopped onto her bed.

"Kushina?" Hinata asked.

"I'm not hungry anymore."

He looked at her barely eaten pizza with guilt. _She isn't eating because of me._ He got up and left the room without a word.

"I better leave too. Bye Hinata-chan! " she blushed and waved him goodbye and locked the door.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?"

She did. She told her everything, from the notes to the unintended confession, including her feelings about it all.

"It's going to be okay." She assured her. "At least he isn't choosing between you and someone else."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I'm making my life sound like hell."

"We should get some sleep; tomorrow's the wedding after all."

"Goodnight, Hina."

"Goodnight."


	11. Chapter 9- How could you be so heartless

You guys don't know what real pain is unless your hair had been pulled by five different people, all of whom claim their opinion right.  
 _Do not yell. No...Calm down. It will soon end._ She kept repeating to herself. _I will seriously shave my head if this goes on another minute._

"And...done!" The stylist(s) announced.

She let out a sigh of relief. When she looked at herself in one of the many mirrors she had noted that _they only put up her hair in a clasp!_

 _-huge time skip because wedding preparations are boring and stuff-_

The couple were saying their vows, but he didn't pay attention (more like couldn't). He was sitting next to a _very_ gorgeous looking girl who kept winking at him whenever he'd look her way, which was often. _Does she not get that this is affecting me_ _ **badly.**_ He was refraining from doing anything drastic.

"You look handsome, _Sasuke._ " She whispered in his ear.

He shoved his hands deep into his pockets as he blushed, not trusting himself at all. _Dammit._

Kushina, on the other hand, was having the time of her life. Messing with him was as good as it gets to her.

Everyone filed into the big ballroom and went about doing wedding-y stuff; dancing and drinking. Kushina noticed her best friend dancing with her brother. _How cute._

Sasuke cleared his throat and bent down to her level.

"Care to dance, Uzumaki?"

Before she could answer, Renji had gotten in the way.

"Look at them, that's going to be us some day." He said pointing towards the dancing newlyweds.

What happened next was way too fast for many to register. Some say he was drunk, fell and broke the table, others blamed his cousins, thinking it was only a prank, but not Kushina. Sasuke had slammed his fist onto his cheek so hard; he flew and crashed onto a nearby table. She could do nothing but stare, mouth agape, shocked as he calmly walked outside.

A few went and carried the opted drunk away.

"They thought he broke that table because he was drunk." She said sitting next to him on the grass. They were a bit further away from the manor, watching the clouds drift by.

"...what are you doing here?"

"You're really dumb, aren't you? I came here for you."

He shut his eyes, while trying to do the same to his heart. _This girl..._

He didn't expect her to wrap her arms around him and pull him close. Sasuke understood that when she pulled away.

"Geez Uchiha, you should seriously stop getting into trouble. I'm tired of cleaning up your messes."

He pulled her back towards him and hugged her tight, burying his face on the crook of her neck. She sighed.

"You're seriously a handful sometimes."

"Thank you, Kushina." The way he said her name then sparked something inside of her. Something similar to the one he use to feel just a week ago.

"And I know, I owe you." He smirked as he pulled away.

"Aww, look at you, catching on and shit."

"Whatever. You owe me a dance."

"I don't owe you shit Uchiha!"

And they continued to bicker up until they were getting on the car back home.

"And I can't seriously believe you threw back the bouquet."

"I didn't want it! Stop bothering me Uchiha!"

"And to think she kept throwing it back to you until you finally gave up."

"Shut up!"

MnMs stopped the car and rearranged them, tired of the two. It was now Hinata and Kushina in the front, them in the middle and Naruto and Sasuke at the back.

All but the two boys eventually fell asleep.

"We have school tomorrow~" Naruto groaned. Sasuke was very much annoyed; he was trying to sleep for crying out loud.

"Ohhh speaking of which, I heard MnMs might go away for a few days!" This grabbed Sasuke's attention.

"This better be good."

Naruto was right. We reached their house at about 6pm when they announced their sudden departure.

"You'll be staying here until I get back Sasuke." His mother gave him a look when he suddenly smirked.

"No staying up too late on school days. No going out after 9, no gaming before schoolwork."

"And absolutely no parties." The twins' mother added. "And you cannot blow up their pants Kushina."

"Ugh fine!" _Wait, what?_

After what seemed to be like endless notions of calling and rules, they left.

"What was that about blowing up our pants?"

"Nothing that concerns you Uchiha."

"Guys, can't you just stop for today?"

"Peace!" She ran off upstairs. Silence clouded the two before Naruto spoke.

"Bet-cha I can beat you in tekken!"

"You're so on."

"I'm soooo hungry, dattebayo!"

"Whining won't get us food dobe." The house was drained empty of food, and it was 9 so they couldn't go out. They had salvaged a half-eaten bagel from the fridge, which wasn't much for the two, and god knows where the redhead was.

The doorbell rang and they both looked at each other. Kushina had zoomed past them and answered the door.

"Is that pizza?!" Naruto asked, his mouth watering.

"Yes.." she said cautiously.

"How did you get it?" Sasuke eyed her.

"Delivery..."

The two got up and, very slowly, walked towards her. She, seeing as her pizza was on threat, bolted towards the stairs.

"Get...off me!" She thrashed (as much as she could while holding the pizza) as Naruto tackled her to the ground. Sasuke was about to snatch the box before she let out her infamous fury.

She kicked them both (how? No one knows) and ran to her room. After they both recovered they went to her door.

"Shit it's locked!"

"Hahahaha I hope you both die of starvation by tomorrow."

"We don't need you!" Sasuke slammed his fist on the door.

"We don't?!"

"Yes, _we don't._ " He motioned him to move downstairs. Sasuke explained the plan and so it started.

"Customer care service, how may I help you?"

"Pizza hut's number."

"You're out of luck sir, all delivery outlets in your area close after 9."

"Kushina, you are not heartless."

"What, you're plan did not work?" She said through the door.

"We're supposed to be a team! Mum said no fighting!"

"So, you didn't necessarily attack me back then? Go on."

"Ugh!" They gave up. The duo tried playing on the ps3 to take their mind off of hunger.

"Teme, we should try the kitchen again."

He was right. Better eat something inedible than die.

"Hey look!" There was a box of pizza on the counter, and they were sure they checked everywhere last time. _How did it get here?_

Naruto opened up the box and saw only one slice had been eaten. There was a note taped on the box.

 **Dear dumb and dumber,**  
 **Guess what, I'm not heartless.**  
 **With all the hatred in the world,**  
 _ **Queen Uzumaki.**_

Naruto started smacking food in his mouth, grinning like an idiot.

Sasuke felt a tug on his lips.


	12. Chapter 10- Resisting

"Kushina..." he tried. He looked annoyed. He has been at this for a long time.

"Wake up!" He finally yelled.

The way she slowly sat up and gave him a certain look sent shivers down his spine.

"Interrupt my sleep and I'll interrupt your breathing."

He backed away from the room, fearing the end of his life, and shook his head as Naruto looked quizzical.

"Let's go man."

"Without her?" He didn't think that was a good idea; she could sleep in. But Naruto wouldn't wait. _Totally sucks at patience._

Sasuke took his seat at math class, and released a sigh of relief as he watched her walk in. She wore her hair in a loose braid, which reached her knees, ignoring the stares that were directed her way. She put her hair on a side and sat down.

"I can't believe you! Going to a wedding without me.."

"It wasn't that interesting, Ino, so chill."

"Chill? Chill! I'm 'chill' enough you hippie!"

"..."

"Don't you dare ignore me!"

"I'm not..."

"Then what was that back there eh?!"

"...silence."

"...you're testing my patience,Kushina."

"How about we go shopping?" She tried changing the subject.

"REALLY! YAYYYYYYY!"

The teacher cleared his throat. "Will you please stop yelling Miss Yamanaka?"

She was silenced begrudgingly for the meantime. Kushina could only be grateful for it, seeing as she had promised the blonde a shopping spree. _This is not going to end well._  
 _-_

They both stood in front of the pin-up board at lunchtime. He scanned the many coloured sheets.

"Guess who's captain of the taijutsu club!" He said with a smug look.

"Guess who doesn't care!"

"Oh look, I'm also co-captain of the football team."

"Oh look who still doesn't care!"

"Hn. You should go for cheerleading." She raised an eyebrow.

"Go Sasuke-kun! You're the best!" He said in a high voice, moving his hands around like a cheerleader.

"Idiot!" Kushina laughed. He decided he wanted to make her laugh all the time.

"Oh, wow..."

"What?"

"I made the fencing team..."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I'm the _only one_."

He looked at the green sheet and saw her name only.

"Did anyone else try out?"

"The room was packed when I arrived that day. No way was I the best."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. At least you got in."

Her eyes lit up. "I'm totally going to be the next Zorro."

Just then, she was grabbed from behind by a tall boy, who she elbowed rather roughly in the gut and flipped him over her shoulder. Sasuke stared at her in awe.

"Seriously Kushina!" The boy groaned.

"Are you mad sneaking up on me like that! Be glad I didn't do anything worse Suigetsu."

"You should join the taijutsu club." Sasuke remarked.

"Fat chance Uchiha!"

"I was actually going to congratulate you for joining. I'm the captain of the fencing club."

"Oh..so why am I the only one who got in?"

"The others didn't have your potential. Plus most of them watched too much Zorro, if you know what I mean."

 _Oh shit._ Her expression came out a bit awkward.

"Please don't tell me you were thinking about that too."

"Don't judge me!"

"Fine! Yeesh! Practices are after school, Tuesdays and Thursdays. If you have anything planned, cancel them immediately. I'm not going to treat you any better from the rest, so be serious about it."

"Yes mother. Should I give you a foot massage too?"

He shot her a smile and waved as he walked away.

"Don't be late tomorrow! We meet up in the same room."

"...Kushina?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you taken taijutsu before?"

"No. I just learned how to flip people twice my size." She rolled her eyes.

"You'd be a good addition to the club."

"I'm sick of it, so no thanks."

"Hn. I'll challenge you someday then."

He decided to walk instead of riding with Naruto. He could only handle him to certain amounts. He looked ahead and saw her turn into a long alleyway. _What is she doing alone?_ He smirked as an idea popped into his head. He quickly caught up to her near the darkest part, and pushed her against the wall. His tongue darted out and slowly brushed her cheek.

"Relax, it's just me." He said as he caught her knee, which was aimed to hit someplace painful.

" _Did you just lick me Uchiha!_ "

He smirked.

"You're now blessed."

"More like cursed.." she rubbed her cheek furiously.

"A lot of girls would kill for me. Consider yourself fortunate."

"Unfortunate."

"Lucky."

"Unlucky."

"... are you done?"

She ignored my question and started mumbling about bleach.

"I heard you were going shopping." He ruffled the top of her hair. She merely swatted his hand away and huffed.

"Don't make fun of my demise Uchiha, I know where you sleep."

"You have got to stop acting so damn creepy."

"Says the one who _licked_ an innocent girl."

"...innocent?"

"You're a grade A perv dude."

"...innocent..."

"Ugh! Stop repeating the damn word!"

"You're not innocent..."

She was going to pull her hair out. She walked faster and pulled out her phone to ask Ino when the dreaded spree would start, not only for the Uchiha to reach her in a matter of seconds (damn his long legs!), but also snatch her phone.

"Give it back Sasuke!"

"You don't have a password? How can you live like that?"

"Like Naruto would be dumb enough to dig his own grave."

"You saved me as duck butt!"

She started laughing so hard, they had to stop for her to catch her breath.

"Why are you even surprised? God, now my stomach hurts.."

"Hn. Serves you right!"

"Are you done?" She gestured to her phone. He rolled his eyes and passed back her phone. She quickly scanned everything to see if he'd done anything to it.

"Sasuke-kun with a heart emoji? The f?"

"Hehe you said Sasuke-kun.."

"Giggle all you want ya little school girl, because I'm giving your number to _Sakura_."

"You wouldn't..."

"Oh, but I will." He grabbed her waist and slung her over his shoulder, and continued to walk at a casual pace. She thrashed and kicked but to no avail.

"Hold still back there, it's hard enough carrying you."

"No one asked you to- _did you just call me fat!?_ "

"Not exactly."

"Say what now?!"

"...I'm tired."

"Here's a solution, PUT ME DOWN YOU TURD!"

"But you're cute when you're mad."

"Well guess who's going to be stinking adorable!"

He slid her off his shoulder, only enough for her to land onto his arms. He now carried her bridal style.

"Ahh much better~" he sighed.

"With all that you eat, I'm surprised you're as light as a feather." He tried again, but she was still quiet.

"Kushina...?"

"What?" She looked up at him.

"Why are you so quiet?"

"Does one not plot in silence?" She gave him a scrutinizing look.

"..."

She smiled up at him which caused some heat to rush up to his cheeks.

"You blush a lot."

"Hn." He looked away.

"You remind me of...Hinata..."

He felt his heart clench, not because he was being compared to a shy, stuttering girl, but _her longtime best friend._ He smirked.

"And your face is going to get stuck like that dude."

We reached our destination and she jumped from out of his arms. The warm feeling was gone.

"What took you so long girl!"

"Seriously Ino, why so early?"

"Cuz silly, we won't be able to finish all the shops in the mall if we don't leave now."

Sasuke entered the house and walked past them. Ino looked confused.

"Our moms are away."

"Omg you live with the Sasuke!"

"The?"

"Cool, smart, athletic and not to mention _hot!_ "

"Now I want to vomit. Thanks a lot pig."

"Oh come on Kushina! Admit it! All girls think alike."

"If you're thinking about wiping him off of the face of the earth, then yes, all girls think alike."

"Whatever just go change! We'll talk about this later."

The front door slammed open as an angry redhead who was practically drowning in bags walked in.

"How was it?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"FUCK YOU UCHIHA SASUKE!"

She threw the bags roughly away from her, sat down on the floor and folded her arms.  
 _Hn. Touchy._

"Hey sis, Sakura-chan wants to come over tomorrow."

"Whatever."

"She said yes!" He yelled through the phone.

"Of course me and teme will be here too!"

Sasuke diverted his attention away from the sulking redhead and to her brother. He mouthed a hell no which was totally ignored by the blonde as he hung up.

"So we're going to have a lot of fun tomorrow dattebayo!"

"Shoot me."

"Both of you are so antisocial!"

"Hn."

"I'm hungry..."

"And I'm living with a bunch of boring people."


	13. Chapter 11- Nothing but fake

SASUKE'S POV.

 _What is wrong with everybody?_ People were staring at me more than usual. You know those movies where they show someone walking in the halls and all the people around seem to be gossiping and laughing at? That is exactly what was happening to me right now. I saw a group of boys making faces at me so I walked up to them.

"Who the hell do you think you're looking at?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Oh no! Are you going to lick me too?!" And they all started laughing. I grabbed his collar and glared hard him.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

The poor kid gulped. "Erm...everyone's talking about how you licked Uzumaki Kushina's cheek... _please don't hurt me!_ "

My eyes widened. _Oh, she didn't!_ But I specifically remembered it was only the two of us. Nobody from school- Ino... _but even if she was following us, she wouldn't do something like this..._ the girl had a big mouth, but not enough to ruin friendships. _So it must have been her._ I was beyond furious. I stomped down the halls in search of the redhead and found her unusually alone.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" She looked surprised at my sudden outburst.

"And you have the nerve to act all innocent!" She gave me a look that I couldn't comprehend at that time.

"What would you gain out of it huh? Recognition of some sort, because you told everyone I _licked you_. You are nothing but fake." I didn't notice that we were surrounded. She had caught on, and gave me a blank stare.

"Okay Uchiha Sasuke, think as you please, but get this through your head; _you are dead to me_." People moved away as the redhead walked away, opening up a path for her. I couldn't care less, no matter how much she meant to me. She had crossed the line.

"Sasuke-kun?" I ignored the pinkette.

"Are you alright?" Still ignoring her..

I went into math class and sat down. I knew she was there with Ino, but she wasn't quiet. She continued her life like nothing ever happened, and I mean literally nothing. You'd think she'd make an effort to avoid me, but no, she did what she usually would, just ignoring my very existence.

The doorbell rang and Naruto got up to answer it.

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

"Hello Naruto."

They both came in the living room and sat down, not before I ignored her usual greeting.

"Where's Kushina by the way?"

"Oh, she has a fencing thing." Naruto explained, noticing my sour expression at the mention of her.

"Oh..."

I got up and went to my room, yet again ignoring Sakura's pleas.

I came out as soon as I felt it was late enough and she had gone home. I came face to face with _her_ and she just passed me without a second glance; and that annoyed me. _Why isn't she hurt! She's acting inhuman._ Something in me said to apologize but I quickly pushed the thought away. _Oh no; not this time._

Sakura had approached me the next day, claiming she needed to tell me something important. _I bet it's another confession._

"I need to let this out Sasuke-kun." _Groan. I knew it._

"I was the one who told everyone you licked Kushina.."

There was no definition in the world that could describe what I was feeling right then.

"But I didn't mean to! You spend most of your time with her whom _I still don't-_ "

"I yelled at her, for nothing?"

"No! It's not like that!"

"Get lost."

"W-what? B-but Sasuke-kun!"

"I said GET LOST!"

She scurried away as I pinched the bridge of my nose. _God she could be so annoying._ And that's when it all hit me. I had yelled and insulted her for no reason... my heart clenched and I felt an unbearable amount of pain. _Kushina..._

"Kushina, we need to talk." I said as I sat down next to her in physics class. She didn't even respond, let alone look my way as she continued to read her book.

"I'm sorry for what I did." I continued anyway. Still no response. The teacher had walked in so I sat quietly staring at her, and still she didn't look my way. I had an idea. I scribbled a few words onto a small piece of paper and put it in front of her, waiting patiently as she picked it up. She then tore it to shreds without reading it. I tried again and again and each time she did the same. The bell rang and she gathered her things and walked out the door.

"Kushina!" She still didn't stop. I grabbed her wrist.

"I'm sorry." She pulled away from me rather roughly and continued to walk away.

I watched her with sad eyes.

This had been going on for two days, me apologizing on and on and her ignoring me in every way. I once caught her at lunch in a corner and wouldn't let her pass without listening to me. She just sat down on the floor in front of me and put some earphones on. But I was not about to give up.

I entered the kitchen and she was there with Hinata. There were several pots and ingredients sprawled all over the counter, as they were making some stuff for Hinata's family. Said girl stopped what she was doing, but not the redhead. She moved around the kitchen like I wasn't even there.

"How many more times do you want me to apologize. I'm sorry Kushina!" And she looked at me. I haven't had the privilege to look into her eyes for a long time.

"Naruto!" She called as she looked away and continued to mix something together.

Naruto came in the kitchen and started to drag me away.

"H-hey!"

"I'm sorry man, but I've been sworn to keep you away, just until Hinata leaves."

"But she hasn't forgiven me yet!" He shook his head and stood his ground.

 **Later~**

"Bye Hina! See you tomorrow!" She waved happily and closed the door with a smile.

"Kushina." Her smile disappeared and was replaced by that blank look she had on for days. She passed me and walked back up the stairs. _That's it._

I went and bought her flowers and a box of chocolates. I know what you're thinking, but I had no choice. I walked up the stairs and to her room.

 **About 5 minutes later~**

I ran down the stairs as I was followed by a furious redhead.

"AND THIS IS WHAT I THINK ABOUT YOUR FLOWERS!" she threw them at me.

"AND YOUR STUPID CHOCOLATES!"

"I'm sorry Kushina! I shouldn't have blamed you!" I tried looking up at her since she was still at the top of the stairs with her bat.

"YOU STILL THINK I CARE ABOUT THAT!"

"THEN WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU FORGIVING ME!"

"Because you douche, I'm not angry at you for blaming me. You had no faith in me."

"What...?" I was confused.

"You thought it was me... you showed no trust in me at all.." I didn't know what to say. She turned to head for her room.

"No amount of sorrys can fix this I know,"

She stopped but didn't turn.

"It was wrong of me. I have faith in you, it's just... I deserve to be hit by a bat so..." I closed my eyes, not being able to frame proper words. She came down stairs and aimed, and I winced waiting for my face to collide with hard wood, but I only felt a soft tap on my head. I opened my eyes and saw her looking away with an angry pout. She then picked up the flowers and chocolates and went to her room. I was still in the same position when she came down and dragged me to the door.

"H-hey slow down!" She stopped and looked at me.

"You're going to buy me ice cream as an apology."

"Does this mean...?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, but only if I like the ice cream."

I pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"You're suffocating me!" She gasped for air as I let her go. I grabbed her hand and started running towards the nearest ice cream parlor eagerly. I soon stopped and looked back at her awkwardly.

"Let me guess, you don't know the way?" I nodded embarrassed. She laughed and I felt my heart lighten.

"You have a pretty laugh..."

"Eh?!" She blushed terribly. I smirked.

"It's okay Uzumaki, I won't tell anyone I saw you blush."

"Shut up duck-butt!"


	14. Chapter 12- Is it love?

"Oh shit!" I raised an eyebrow.

"It's 8.56!"

"...so?"

She gave me a look that screamed 'are you kidding me' and then it hit me. I grabbed her hand and started running. I looked back at her once and saw her matching my speed. We reached the house panting and sweaty.

"You guys look like you ran a marathon."

"Idiot..."

We fell asleep on the couch after watching a great deal of movies, and I was the first to wake up. And guess who fell asleep on me? Naruto! I pushed him off and he fell on the floor. He glared up at me but I wasn't affected at all.

"Hey Kushina," he started after a few minutes of recovering. She didn't even flinch.

"Sasuke is going to make some cookies for you!" Before I could smack Naruto upside the head, I felt a tug on my shirt.

"You will?" She said in the cutest voice I've ever heard in my entire life. Don't get me started on how big her eyes were. _Sigh._

"Yes." The overwhelming rush I felt when she smiled at me was immense.

 **Later~**

As I was mixing the dough, Naruto was dancing to hips don't lie shirtless and Kushina was taking a video of him without knowing. He started chasing her angrily and she went behind me and held the back of my shirt like a kid.

"Sasuke!" She said.

"I'll give you call of duty for a whole week!" Naruto bargained.

"Ok, you can have her."

"Oh hell no!" She came from behind me and pushed Naruto roughly.

"How dare you trade me for a _game!_ " she pointed accusingly at me. Naruto tried to grab her leg, but she evaded it and gave him a kick, all without turning.

"You're right, I don't need the game anymore Naruto." She gasped.

"You're about to pa-" I shoved raw cookie dough into her mouth and she sighed.

"This is heavenly!" I smirked. _Worked too well part two._

Naruto took that chance to pull her down and with that they started to wrestle.

"Cookies are done." I announced. That was exactly how long they took. Kushina smacked him and ran towards me.

"Oh my god! Marry me!" She moaned. I blushed very badly.

"Who taught you how to bake like this!"

"...my mom."

"She made him learn so he could please his future wife." Naruto exclaimed laughing.

"Well it did more than please me." Naruto gave me a knowing look and I just shrugged it off.

"I'm bored.." she said after eating 6 more cookies. It was Saturday.

"How about a pool party!"

"You heard MnMs, no parties."

"Well it won't necessarily be a party if we invite our friends only."

"But it's cold~" Kushina complained.

"Sasuke will keep you warm." I blushed again.

"That makes no sense whatsoever."

"And...done."

"What the hell did you do dobe?"

"Texted everyone to be here in half an hour."

"Everyone?!"

"Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata." I cringed once I heard the name of Sakura. I looked at Kushina who didn't seem affected. _That's right, I never told her.._

 **3rd PERSON POV~**

Everyone had arrived in the span of fifteen minutes (jobless people...) and they were all chilling by the pool. Well, not exactly all.

Sasuke was annoyed. He was tired of waiting for her to come out, and the people here were very boring. He was having an internal debate on whether to go and get her before she came out in jean shorts and a beige sweater, carrying a huge water balloon. He raised an eyebrow at her as she hushed him and walked over to where they were sitting quietly. She smacked the balloon onto a shy Hyuga's head that became drenched in a matter of seconds. Kushina tried running but was pushed into the pool by an angry Hinata.

"You bitch!" She yelled after resurfacing. Hinata laughed at her. Until she felt all attention on her and started to blush and stutter. She helped Kushina out, only to push her back down.

"Hyuuga!"

"Sorry!" She helped her out.

"Dog pile!"

"Noooo!" Ino and Tenten jumped onto the two girls, who were then followed by Naruto and Kiba.

"You guys are so immature." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"And you're dull!" Ino yelled back, while pushing down an annoyed redhead.

"Get off me you pig!" She eventually had managed to make it out of the pool, only to be stopped by a smirking Sasuke.

"I know what you're thinking, and it's not happening!" He said nothing as he slowly walked towards her. He grabbed her waist and jumped into the pool.

"Are you kidding me?!" She yelled as they both resurfaced. "I've been pushed into this stupid pool _four times!_ "

"Let go of me Uchiha!" He held her waist and dove backwards into the water. _Damn Uchihas to hell!_

They all sat in a circle to play truth or dare after a majority wins vote. There were complaints here and there, but it all came down to playing.

"Truth or dare Sakura." Tenten asked.

"Truth.."

"If you were stranded on a deserted island, and you could take only one person with you, who would it be?"

"Sasuke-kun of course." Said boy looked annoyed.

"Truth or dare, uhh..Kiba!" Sasuke looked relieved.

"Dare me!"

"I dare you to...buy everyone dinner!"

"Awww man! But I'm broke!"

"A dare is a dare."

"Fine. Kushina, truth or dare?

"...dare."

"I dare you to pick truth."

"Is that even allowed?"

"There is no rule book." He grinned.

"Okay..."

"Describe a wet dream you had of a guy in this circle." There was a series of ohhhs. _This is going to be interesting._

"Sasuke," he raised his eyebrow. _Oh, I so want to hear this._ "He was hit by a bus and I peed on myself laughing." Everyone started laughing. Sasuke glared at her.

"My turn, truth or dare Neji." He eyed her. Picking either was not going to end well for him.

"Come on grandma! I don't have all day."

"Truth."

"Do you use more products than necessary on your hair?"

"..." she gave him a look.

"I'm not going to answer."

"You have to, unless you opt for dare." Ino chirped.

"I will do neither."

"Then you face the penalty!"

What was done to Neji at that moment could not be mentioned here, due to the rating.

Kiba in the end made Sasuke buy dinner, and everyone had picked a variety of stuff which Sasuke refused to buy. They all decided on KFC.

"Uzumaki, let's go." He said as he picked up his keys. She glared at him.

"I'm not some puppy you can drag everywhere -"

"I'll buy you whatever you want." She started searching for some shoes to wear. The two then left together.

"There is something totally going on between them." Ino exclaimed.

"Stop getting into other people's business Ino." Shikamaru yawned.

"Go back to sleep!"

Meanwhile Sasuke was trying to take the longest road possible.

"You know there's a KFC that's closer than where you're headed."

"I know where I'm going." She started poking his cheek non-stop. His left eye twitched.

"Hehehe.."

"You're amused by this?"

"What's not to be amused by a twitching, duck-butted hair vampire."

"..."

"Cuz you're way too pale."

"Kushina."

"Yes?"

"Why did I take you with me?"

"Cuz I'm fun." He scoffed.

"Don't you scoff at me!"

He smirked. "You're cute when you're mad."

"I'm cute all the time."

"Who told you that lie?"

"You."

"As if."

"Fine, don't believe me." She pouted as he pinched her cheek.

"That will be $67." He grunted and paid the guy. _Stupid Kiba._

"Are you single?" Sasuke glared at him.

"No, I'm double." He smirked. _Good girl._

"Oh, I like girls who play hard to get."

"And I would love to give a shit, but I guess that's not happening either."

"Really, cuz you're missing out..."

"Speak to her again and I'll make sure you won't be able to ever again."

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?"

"You went too far."

"It's not like I didn't warn him."

"Need I remind you that flipped him over the counter, and then proceeded to use his body to break two tables."

"Hn." He smirked.

"Sasuke I'm serious!"

"Why are you defending him? He was hitting on you."

"I can handle it and you know that. You're just jealous." He scoffed.

"I am not jealous."

"I hear denial!" She sang.

"I may be jealous, but I'm not in denial." His eyes widened at what he admitted to.

"Come again?"

"I said I'm not in denial."

"Nu-uh."

"Kushina.."

"Fine."

"What took you guys so long!" Naruto.

"Ask Mr. I'm-going-to-go-to-the-furthest-KFC-in-town."

"I don't care anymore, just hand it over!"

Sakura watched with envy as Sasuke sat next to Kushina, poking some french fries at her. And then she noticed that look he gave her as she searched for her sandwich. It was a look that was portrayed on someone when they were in love. It lasted until she turned to him and stuck her tongue out, and it was pretty obvious that the redhead had no clue. _Why her! I've known him since Pre-K! What does she have that I don't..._

"T-thank y-you Naruto-kun."

"No prob!"

Sakura watched them, now curious. _Didn't Naruto like me!_ And then it hit her. _It will totally work!_

"Kushina..."

"Hmmmm..."

"Wake up."

"But it's...Sunday..."

"We have homework."

"I can...do...it later..."

"It's 12pm."

"Mhmm."

"Kushina.."

"Yes?"

"Will you wake up?"

"Okay..." she stretched and yawned and he tried not to blush when her shirt rode up and he saw her belly button pierced.

"Is Naruto awake?" She yawned.

"He went out."

"Huh, where?"

"Beats me."

"I'll see you in the kitchen." He raised his eyebrow but decided not to ask.

"I'm going to make you breakfast!" She announced after brushing her teeth and changing. Sasuke tried to look unaffected by her shorts which showed off her oh so attractive legs...

"I'm not in the mood to eat anything burnt."

"That was mean..."

"Hn."

"Any preferences?"

"Tomatoes."

"Is that it?" He nodded.

She finished in about fifteen minutes; all the while he stared at the plate set in front of him. It consisted of an omelet that was folded in half and beef bacon. She cut the omelet in half and he saw it was stuffed with diced tomatoes and cheese.

"Bon appetite!" He took a bite out of it and sighed in content.

"Is it burnt?" She asked playfully.

"How can egg taste so _perfect?_ "

"You really like it?"

"I might consider taking you up on that marriage offer."

"Too late!" She poked his cheek.

 _Is this what love feels like?_


	15. Chapter13-Not going to call this a break

.tap.

. .tap.

"Uzumaki!" he snapped.

"WHAT!"

"WILL YOU STOP WITH THE TAPPING!"

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M FRUSTRATED AS IT IS!? LEAVE ME IN PEACE!"

He took a deep breath. _Patience is a virtue. Cool it. Sigh._

"Sorry..." she looked down. Sasuke was caught off guard; this girl didn't believe in apologies.

"Are you okay Kushina?"

"No. No I'm not." His eyes followed her as she stood up.

"Eff this shit." She said as she threw her papers in the air. _3...2...1._

"Just kidding, I need an A." Sasuke started to laugh as she picked it all up again. And not as in snicker or chuckle, as in full blown laughter. She stared in awe.

"You're crazy!" He said after finally composing himself.

"This is the first time I've ever heard you laugh."

"Shut up Uzumaki!" Embarrassment evident on his face.

"You shut up Uchiha!"

"Hn."

"Hn Hn."

"Are you copying me?"

"Are you copying me?"

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

"I'm an idiot."

"Of course you are duck butt."

"That's it." He picked her up and ran outside to the pool.

"Don't even think about it!" She said through clenched teeth.

"Say Sasuke-kun."

"Heelll no."

"You asked for it." He stretched out his arms above the pool; she clutched the front of his shirt. One move from the young Uchiha would send her into the clutches of icy water.

"Stop it Sasuke! I'm serious!"

"What was that?" He flexed his arm a bit which resulted in her holding on harder.

"Alright fine! Sasuke-kun." She said quietly.

"I can't hear you." He smirked.

"Sasuke-kun.." she said with a soft blush. He put her down.

"See? Was that so hard?"

"Not exactly, but this will be." And she pushed him into the pool.

"UZUMAKI KUSHINA!"

"IS THE CHAMPION!" He heard her evil laughter as she went back inside.

"Hey, you're awfully quiet.."

"..."

"Uchiha?"

"..."

"Silent treatment won't work on me." He was now dry and seated in front of the TV., switching channels.

"Sasuke!" She huffed. He didn't bat an eye, which was before she kissed his cheek. He spun his head so fast he felt the side of his neck throb.

"Now that I have your attention, I'm hungry. Feed me."

"I will, if you give me another." He smirked, pointing at his cheek.

"That was a one in a lifetime chance. So boohoo to you."

"Then I won't buy you food." He diverted his attention to the TV.

"Sasuke!" She pouted. He could resist everything and anything. She was not one of them.

He ordered McDonalds for them and ate in silence next to her.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?" She pressed her lips onto his cheek.

"Thank you."

"...Anytime."

"I'm back!" He grinned.

"Where have you been! Its!" She checked the time and gasped dramatically "6.30!"

"Hehehe..."

"What's so funny?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Nothin' "

"You better answer me."

"Or what?"

"I'm going to tell mom." Ohhhhh the mom card. Naruto shrugged and Kushina gasped.

"You must have done something extreme to brush off the mom card with such ease."

"I'm a dare devil dattebayo!"

"Kushina?" It was physics class and the teacher still hadn't come, he'd found her face down on the table.

"Mmmm..."

"What's wrong?"

"These idiots keep playing this _excuse for a song_ over and over." He only noticed when she mentioned it; a girl was playing a song on her phone while some sang along.

"This singer is a bum, literally. _Why you gotta be so rude_ my butt."

"Hey you! What'd you say?!"

"Idiots and deaf. How quaint."

"Did you just insult me?!" The girl with the phone paused the song.

"Oh my god.." she put her head back down on the table. _Must their brain cells slowly decrease?_

"Listen here you little bitch, you better give yourself an attitude check before I give one to you!"

"Back off." Sasuke is defending me?

"But Sasuke-kun she-" she was silenced with a simple glare. The teacher walked in and immediately started teaching.

 **Are you high Uchiha?**

 _ **Wtf do you mean?**_

 **You defended me.**

 _ **So? It isn't the first.**_

 **Technically, it is. The other two times was none of my biz.**

 _ **...Hn.**_

 **Don't "Hn" me on paper Sasuke.**

 _ **Or what?**_

 **Ask yourself if you really want a repeat of last week.**

Sasuke looked at her seriously.

 _ **That is not funny Kushina.**_

She sighed while momentarily listening to the teacher. She felt like she went too far this time. She got out some paper.

 **Forgive me Sasuke-kun.**

He smirked at her.

 _ **I'm taking you out for ice cream today.**_

 **As much as I cannot resist that oh so tempting offer, its Tuesday which means fencing.**

 _ **Oh...**_

 **Don't look glum Uchiha, for you owe me. Again.**

 _ **How many of these "owes" am I in?**_

 **Five or four. Ya know what? Let's make it five.**

 _ **Hey!**_

 **Hello.**

 _ **You know full well I wasn't greeting you.**_

"Pop quiz!" The teacher announced. Kushina looked horrified. She was literally crying inside.

Sasuke finished faster than he expected and risked a glance to his left, only to see her just sitting there. _She finished?_

Kushina noticed it alright, but she acted oblivious. She understood full well that the Uchiha was far from crushing on her, but she wasn't going to do anything about it. _He'll man up on his own_. Having his attention twenty-four seven was a bit pressuring to her, but she reassured herself she was capable of handling it. _Does he not understand that attention is appealing and unappealing at the same time to me? I bet he's even going to stay and wait for me after school_.

"How was it?"

"What?" He rolled his eyes.

"The quiz woman!"

"As cool as any, man."

"Annoying..."

"Irritating..."

"Have you nothing better to do?"

"I'd ask the same, considering you spoke to me."

"Hn."

"Bye!" He watched her walk away. He was still trying to figure out what the eff he saw in her. _She's smart mouthed, lazy, doesn't take care of herself, vengeful...and she still attracts me so_. He could come up with a long list of her flaws, and have his own mother read it aloud to him, and he still wouldn't lose a spec of his feelings towards her. _This is not healthy._

He drove her home (just as she predicted!) and they both parted as soon as they stepped inside, claiming that they each had "a boat load of homework". They both decided they need to spend some time away from each other, mentally of course. So he started to pick up his friendship with Naruto, gaming and such, and she went back to her movies and nutella. _Nutella..._

"I missed you soooo much!" She sighed holding the jar of happiness to her chest.

"We won't ever be separated again!" Her phone buzzed as she was in mid-bite.

 **Hey Kushina, have anything planned?**

 **Yes Ino, me and my love are catching up.**

 **Calling chocolate your love is wrong in so many ways. Get yourself a real bf.**

 **Oh, I'll get a fresh one out of the bf store down the block.**

 **Sigh, don't we all wish it were that easy?**

 **Why, give up on pineapple head already?**

 **No. I just needed to ask you, how do you know if you're in love?**

 **No no no no no. Do not say the L word here.**

 **Oh come on Kushina! We both have been avoiding this enough.**

 **Us both? What about the rest?**

 **Hinata and Sakura know who they want, and Ten has been going out with Neji.**

 **Aw shit.**

 **Yes, shit. So...?**

 **The L word...**

 **Love.**

 **Yea that...it's when you have a lot of things to do and other pleasures you'd like to indulge in, limited time, but you'd rather spend it with someone instead.**

 **Aww then I love you my rebellious rapunzel ^^**

 **And I love chocolate, but you're cool too.**

 **Look at us, bonding.**

 **Ohhhh big word blondie.**

 **I've been brushing up Red.**

 **So...**

 **Want me to come over and do each other's nails?**

 **Sure. Just bring some snacks.**

 **I'm on your porch with a bag of Doritos!**

Kushina laughed. This is why they were friends.

 **I'm coming pig.**

"All the single ladies!"

"Oh oh oh oh.."

"If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it!"

"In ma space shuttle and I'm not comin down."

"I'm a stereo and she's so monotone."

"Sometimes it's just me and my chocolates all alone!"

"It's bottles, Kushina."

"But we're underage and it totally suits me." Ino shrugged and they both laughed.

"And what would make this even better?" They both looked at each other with knowing smiles.

"Netflix!" They yelled in unison.


	16. Chapter 14- Here we go again

"That banner is crooked, fix it."

"Why isn't the cake ready!?"

"How hasn't anyone still arrived? Call them NOW!"

This is already getting hectic and it hadn't even started already. They were fixing up Sakura's house for Ino and Shikamaru's co-birthday party, and Sakura was yelling like the police were knocking on her door and we still hadn't hid the dead bodies. Hinata nervously dialed a series of numbers trying to get everyone here, Tenten was cursing at the baker for delaying the pre-ordered cake, and Kushina was balancing on the head of a chair trying to fix the banner.

"If I fall, tell Naruto he can't have any of my games."

"Lolz! I'll make sure he doesn't!" Ten winked.

"Don't encourage her to die! She hasn't fixed the banner yet."

"Thanks a lot for the concern Sakura." The doorbell rang and Sakura rushed to answer it. She let the guys enter and tried her best to hide her frustration behind a welcoming smile.

"Yo yo Naruto in the house!"

"Yo yo no one cares!" Naruto grinned and shook the chair she was balancing on.

"Naruto!" Sakura punched him and he flew across the room.

"Is it straight now?" The pinkette stared for what seemed like eons and then gave a thumb up. She clambered down and walked over to Hinata.

"Can you two make a cake in the span of 20 or so minutes?"

"Y-yea we c-can try." And the two got to work in the kitchen while the rest went on with the usual. The doorbell rang again and everyone immediately (in some cases rather annoyingly-coughnejisasukecough-) hid.

"SURPRISE!"

"I knew it.."

"Oh my god thank you soooo much guys this is so unexpected and convenient at the same time I'm flattered beyond belief but kind of off because Shikamaru is boring in these kinds of situations..." and she tuned out when she didn't spot two important people.

"Where's Hinata and Kushina?"

"After I worked my butt off to plan this!"

"Yes..."

"Cake's done." Tenten announced as she saw the two walk in with a very big rectangular cake. The lights were re-lit after the singing and the blowing of the candles, and soon it was time to open presents.

"GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE UZUMAKI KUSHINA!"

"What?"

"I want to open your prez first."

"Why her?" Kiba asked.

"Because she always gets the 'perfect present' for Ino. Always."

"With that said, now Kushina."

"Fine!" She pointed to the polka-dot wrapped present that didn't look all that special compared to the rest and the blonde immediately pounced hungrily on it. She tore open the box and lifted up a pair of the most beautiful pumps she's ever seen.

"Ohhh can I see it?" Sakura tried to reach out but Ino hissed like an angry cat.

"These are mine! Mine mine mine!"

"Thank you Kushina!" She hugged said girl who started coughing after letting go of her hug of death.

"You should tell me where you buy these kinds of stuff."

"Nope."

She opened loads of more presents which weren't that wow compared to her new babies. After a while, more people (uninvited) came and it turned into an all-out high school party which Ino didn't seem to mind. Shikamaru had almost gotten groped by a bunch of girls so sleeping was out of the question. He begrudgingly opted for dancing with a very excited blonde. Someone brought alcohol and spiked almost everything with it, and the rest of the gang was all over the place.

"Hey wanna dance?"

"No." This has been the millionth time he'd been asked that question. He kept cursing his Uchiha charm for all of it. He spotted a certain redhead he had been avoiding all week and asked himself if it was enough. He started to walk over to her until he was stopped by yet another dance invitation. He grunted and looked disappointed when he failed to spot her after she moved. _How can you lose a short girl with hair that grabs attention more than it should?_ He sighed. _I should leave..._

"Hey Sasuke-kun." _Oh shit._

"What?" He didn't even understand why he had answered her.

"Want to dance?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Hn." She didn't look bothered. She kept coaxing him until he gave up. He wasn't technically dancing with her; he just stood there while she did whatever. He felt someone's gaze and looked to his left and saw the girl he had been searching for looking somewhat disappointed as she watched him 'dance' with Sakura. She turned around and pushed through the crowd while Sasuke left a questioning pinkette to chase her.

"Slow down Uzumaki!" She didn't show any sign of hearing him as she continued to push until she disappeared round a corner. He searched all over for her, and finally found her sitting alone in a park bench nearby (he searched outside too). He sat next to her and she didn't make any sign of recognition as she watched the stars above. He looked guilty at her, but couldn't understand what he felt guilty for.

"You should be at the party Sasuke."

"I'm sorry about..."

"Why are you here?" She interrupted.

"You're really dumb aren't you? I came here for you."

"As unoriginal as ever right Sasuke?"

"It's not wrong to quote someone..." he trailed off, hinting at herself.

"Someone what?" she asked quietly, not really sure what he meant.

"Amazing..." he whispered. Silence resided between them once more as the stars seemed to glow even brighter.

"When are you going to check out my games? Don't look at me like that, I saw you eyeing them."

"How about right now?"

"Are you suggesting something!" she snapped wide-eyed.

"W-what!"

"Just kidding!" She got up and grabbed his hand.

"Come on you slow poke!"

"What happened to you being a hardcore player?" She teased.

"I don't play these kind of games!"

"Oh, and what's that supposed to mean?"

"Games like fat princess are not my forte."

"I hear a sore loser giving excuses."

"That's it." He got up and changed the game. Kushina raised an eyebrow as "Tekken 6" lit up on the screen.

"Now this is a game. I'd like to see you beat me in this."

"How hard can it be?" She listened to him as he gave a brief instruction on the controls and they soon parted in a versus match. She clicked some random buttons and her character started to give Sasuke' s a series of weird powers. He glared angrily at the screen as he hit back as forcefully as he could. He threw the controller in frustration as the redhead won this round. She watched him as he cursed under his breath.

"I challenge you to a winner takes all match Uchiha." He looked up confused but it would mean hurting his already broken pride. This time, he played a bit half-heartedly, but looked smug as he won.

"In your face Uzumaki!" She smiled anyways.

"Rematch!" He said excitedly and noticed her not giving him any openings this time. He stretched out and purposely knocked her over.

"Oh, you're so on Uchiha!" She kicked his hand as he tried to snatch her controller. This went on until they both ignored who won the game and found fun in trying to take each other's controller. His hand was outstretched behind his head with the controller and she was on his lap trying to reach for it, his other hand was held tightly around her waist and her other hand was on his chest.

"Give it back!"

"No."

"Sasuke!"

"Kushina!"

"This is not funny."

"This is so funny."

"Ugh. I give up." She stopped reaching for it.

"Perv.." he just noticed their position, released her and darted towards a very far wall blushing scarlet. She laughed.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'll keep this for future black mail references."

"Hn."

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry..."

 _Here we go again..._


	17. Chapter 15- It surely is

It was football practice and Sasuke was a bit annoyed. The coach had asked the girls to come watch them and they were all yelling his name, moreover they hadn't even started. He spotted her sitting next to Hinata and surprisingly snacking on some nuts (note the sarcasm). He smirked towards her direction and she waved with fake enthusiasm before she rolled her eyes. He vowed to impress her then and there.

"Did you see how many goals I made?" He asked with a hint of smugness as they were walking home.

"You scored? I was kind of busy with my nuts."

"You...didn't see even one?" He looked disappointed as she shook her head.

"It's cool." It sounded forceful in his ears and prayed she wouldn't notice.

"5, one free-kick." His eyes widened.

"Don't look so surprised." He only smirked as they continued in silence.

Kushina muted her mother's endless talk.

"...and you'll join us right?" This was directed to her. She internally panicked and looked at Sasuke for help, who mouthed 'shopping'.

"I uh can't."

"And why not?"

"I have..."

" _We_ have a biology assignment we got to do together." He saved her.

"Oh I'm soo proud of you for keeping school first." She gave out an awkward laugh.

"Well then, me and Mikoto we'll be off to Candylicious."

"Yea okay-" her eyes widened. _Did I hear right?!_

"Bye!" As soon as they left, Kushina turned to a smirking Uchiha.

"Did my mom just say Candylicious.." her eyes darkened.

"Yup."

"And you gave me a _false accusation!"_

"Pretty much."

"HOW DARE YOU DELIBERATELY LIE TO ME ABOUT CHOCOLATE?!"

"I just had something more important for us to do." She raised her eyebrow.

"I got a new game."

"UCHIHA SASUKE!"

He had directed her to his room after she had cooled down and promised to never trust him again and they played until the sun set. After a while, he left her alone in his room. She took this as an opportunity to find some dirt she could use for revenge.

"What is taking him so long?!" She checked her watch and cursed under her breath as it read 12:01am. She went downstairs to show him a piece of her mind and quietly entered the kitchen.

"Uchiha!" The lights went out and she became alert. Sasuke walked in with a candle lit cake and she just stared.

"This was the real reason why I didn't want you to go."

"What...?"

"Happy birthday Kushina." He got closer to the point where the only thing between them was the cake in his hands.

"I made it myself, I'm sorry I kept you waiting." She smiled brightly and he stared into her glowing blue eyes. She blew the candles and again it was dark, but none of them seemed to mind. Sasuke eventually put the cake on the counter and switched on the lights. He was attacked by a ball a red as she jumped onto him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Sasuke..."

"I'm leaving the cake here."

"And why is that?"

"Like I'd take an Oreo, chocolate and cream cake into my house, nothing is left for long. Protect it for me."

"Burden..."

"I am amazing." She grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him along.

"H-hey!"

"You're taking me home Uchiha. Do you honestly expect me to go out this late?"

"Yes..." she released him with wide eyes and started to walk outside.

"I'm joking!" He caught up to her and walked her home.

"...and there was a lollipop tree!" Kushina tried to not be so disappointed and kept reminding herself of what he did for her.

"Oh and here." Her mother gave her a rather large orange bag.

"Thanks mom!" It was filled with loads of different chocolates and sweets.

"It's not from me dear."

"Huh?"

"He didn't tell you? How sweet!"

"Who mother!"

"Sasuke gave his mother some money to buy you all that." She gestured to the bag.

"A-are you sure?"

"Oh my god, you're blushing!"

"I am not _blushing._ " She scoffed indignantly.

"My little girl is all grown up and has a potential boyfriend already!"

" _He is not my potential anything!_ "

"It's okay to be shy; we all are in the beginning."

"M-mother!"

"Okay, okay I'll stop, but we are not through with this topic yet."

She bolted to her room and picked out the contents of the bag one at a time, all the more gawking as she went on. There was a folded paper at the bottom which she opened.

 _ **$500. Buy her the following:**_  
 _ **The biggest lollipop there; Hershey bars, all must be cookies n crème because the chocolate one is bitter to her; anything weird that has to do with nutella, preferably poki; MnMs; the biggest Snickers, a pack of Galaxy; sour licorice, éclairs and some curly wurly (Cadbury company). About $200 will be left, buy her anything that you please. Do not tell her I did any of this. Thank you mum.**_

She was speechless. _How could he do all of this..._ She started to recall everything, from the time they first met up until today. Her heart beat started to quicken and she tried to calm her flaming cheeks as she shivered terribly. A tear made its way down her cheek.

 _I'm in love with Uchiha Sasuke._


	18. Chapter 16- Vulnerability and Innocence

_I am crying!_ That was all that was going through her head as soon as she felt the tear drop on the paper. But it didn't end with just one, more kept flowing out of her eyes and she didn't know what to do. This was the first time in her entire life she didn't know what to say, what to feel, and nothing. Sorrow had hit her full force, and she clutched her chest and gasped as the tears became more forceful. She heard her mom call her down for lunch, but she was frozen, unable to utter a sound other than shallow breaths ever so often inhaled. Even breathing was painful to her. _Do all girls go through this?_ After about an hour or so she got up, less vulnerable now, and washed her face, all the while trying to hide any evidence of her breakdown. She understood now that this was years of pushing away all forms of negative emotions other than anger, piling it up and letting it all out in one go. With reason back in her head, she picked up the abandoned paper from the floor and reluctantly hid it beneath a few photos, put all the sweets back into the bag and deposited it deep within her closet. She took a quick shower, put on sweat pants and a comfy hoodie, braided her long hair and made sure she looked normal. Satisfied that her femininity was on her side (ability to hide feelings in this case), she went downstairs.

"SURPRISE!" _OH NO!_

She froze in her place, trying to think of something she would likely do, and mentally cursed at her unhelpful mind.

"I told ya she'll be surprised!" _Thank god for Ino's ego. I mentally hug you my friend._ Feeling some of her wit return, she narrowed her eyes at the group.

"Which one of you came up with this?" Her eyes searched for any sign of exposure.

"This party was made for me." Naruto spoke some truth as the party was actually for both of them.

"If I see my name on a cake none of you will see the sun again."

"Happy birthday Rapunzel!" Ino and Tenten yelled together while Hinata got a cake that said 'happy birthday and please don't kill us Rapunzel!'.

"It doesn't have your name on it." Ino sang. She mumbled under her breath before blowing the candles. She was urged by her friends to cut the cake, raising the knife steadily above, she swung down like an executioner swung his axe and some icing landed on her cheek.

"Now that's how you properly cut a cake."

"You must have experience with murdering."

"Hinata you told them!" Ino's smile soon faded as she looked horrified.

"And that's how to trick a blonde!" Ino laughed and smacked her friend with some cake. Let's just say that all four of them looked like they were amateurish shavers.

"Girls.." Kiba muttered.

Okay, so she was avoiding him. But it was with good reason! She still felt a bit vulnerable, and he trying to approach her ever so often was of no help. She caught on quickly when she saw him carrying a small, beautifully wrapped prez to her direction and she immediately started a conversation with anyone close by. She saw him look a bit frustrated with her not being available and felt guilty. _I'm a coward Uchiha, get it right._

"Why am I getting this weird feeling that you are purposely avoiding me?" _Shit! Curse my hunger!_ They were in the kitchen by the way.

"I, uh.." Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Are you alright Uzumaki?" He leaned closer to her face. _Down heart! I feed you chocolate, so do me a favor and calm down!_

He frowned at her lack of response and put his hands on either sides of her face.

"Kushina..." she shivered slightly. _When did my name sound so special?_

"I'm cool dude, just a bit tired." He looked a bit suspicious but decided not to press on. He extended the gift out to her and she stared at it disapprovingly.

"You made me cake."

"Cake is not a gift."

"It is to me."

"So?"

"And?"

"Just accept it."

"Hmph." She carefully unwrapped it as Sasuke paid full attention to her facial expression. She raised an eyebrow mockingly as she slowed down the unwrapping. He grew impatient. Opening the box ever so slowly, her eyes landed on a pretty charm bracelet. She looked up at him as he blushed a bit.

"I hope you like it..."

"Sasuke-kun." He blushed harder as he heard her say it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her toes to reach the much taller boy. He sighed and hugged her gently, savoring the moment.

"I'm becoming soft!" She whined begrudgingly.

"Hn. I'm no better."

"You've always been a sissy." He pulled her hoodie above her head roughly as she tried to fight back.

"Be nice, or I won't buy you food."

"Yes second mother. I promise to clean my room too."

"Annoying..."

"Irritating..."

"Haven't we been through this?"

"Nope." She said with all the innocence in the world.

"You're not innocent. We've been through that too."

"Shut up!"

 **I wanted to mention this since some of you may feel Sasuke's out of character. Originally, he was perceived as an anti-social individual who cared solely about avenging his clan and stuff, so that's why authors made him anti-social right? But, he was never someone meek or ignorant, for lack of a better word; he always answered Naruto's comments with a sarcastic remark, therefore him "talking too much" in my story is certainly relevant to his character. Furthermore, Kushina here isn't dependent on him at all because I want her to represent a realistic image of girls' thoughts (feminists mostly and shiz).**

 **And to the amazing first hate-review I got, that was totally uncalled for and very insensitive, I owe you a lot. Thank you for mentioning how Sakura, a fictional character, is better than me and I should kill myself. Excuse me for a second as I go jump from a bridge.**

 **This fanfic, I clearly mentioned in the summary and the first chapter I introduced Kushina in, is SasukexOc. Why the hell are you forcing yourself to click on my story, read a few chapters, just to bash on it? If I'm not mistaken, I mentioned there will be Sakura-bashing since I personally do not prefer her than other female characters, and I made this partially for the people who kinda hate Sakura so WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?**

NarutoAddict4Ever loves you guys and gals so much, thank you for reading this crap, thank you for taking some time to review, and thank you if you followed me or favourited this story. And to the haters, whom I value the most; thank you for proving to me there are some jerks out there in the world. You are not alone my friend.

Special thanks to Arianna Le Fay for being my first fan on this site. Honestly, right now, I'm updating solely for her.

YOU ROCK GIRL!


	19. Chapter 17- Ups and Downs

"Sasuke! Get the hotdogs from the fridge!"

MnMs thought it would be fun to hold a barbecue outside the Uchiha manor, and Sasuke has been running around all over the place getting various items for his mother. _Who holds a barbecue at October?_ He grumbled as Kushina snickered at him under her large sun hat. She wore a sleeveless blue dress with flats that matched her hat. Sasuke smirked knowingly as he noticed the bracelet he got her on her wrist, and passed the hotdogs to his mother. He wore a loose fitting blue t-shirt, a leather jacket, grey jeans and black chucks which Kushina called giant shoes that are big for no reason. Naruto was the only one missing from this get together.

"Where's dobe?" He sat on the large beach chair that was propped close to where they were barbecuing as Kushina paced around. She shrugged and he raised an eyebrow.

"He's been leaving frequently without a word."

"..."

"You're his best friend. Aren't you supposed to know these kinds of things?"

"As if you're one to talk."

"Hinata is out with Neji and her sister; they're searching for something to get for Hiashi." Sasuke raised a mock eyebrow. She grabbed her phone and dialed Hinata's number and put it on speaker.

"Hey Hina, whatcha up to?"

"Buying my dad something, with Neji and Hanabi. And you're barbecuing at Sasuke's house?"

"Yup. He's sitting here not believing our mad connection."

"Cool. Save something for me, I'll come with Hanabi in the evening."

"Kk, peace!"

"Bye Rap." She hung up and saw Sasuke gawking at her.

"Yup, try defying me now."

"Uzumaki..." he was speechless.

"Sasuke! Get the buns!" He groaned. She patted his head sympathetically. He swatted her away angrily glaring at her and got up to find some buns.

He balanced two plates of food and passed one to her. She grimaced at her plate.

"Vegetarian are we?" He knew she wasn't a vegetarian, but asking just for fun.

"Not quite, I hate hotdogs." Shock was currently an understatement.

"W-why?"

"Don't know, just take it off my plate!" She shoved it to his face.

"Fine, relax." He picked them off her plate and left a few patties. She noticed he didn't get her buns.

"Sasuke."

"Hmm?"

"Don't want nun unless you got buns hun!"

"..."

"Are you stupid?"

"No..."

"Then wtf didn't you get me some buns?" His shoulders slumped and she sighed. She got up and got a pack of buns, bbq sauce and mustard and started making this weird sandwich. Sasuke looked a bit disgusted at her weird combo.

"Don't look at me like that, you put ketchup on hotdog!" His left eye twitched at her absurdity.

"That's normal."

"Normal means boring dude."

"You put mustard and bbq sauce on a patty. With pickles." She groaned frustrated and put some ketchup on it.

"There. Are you happy now?"

"You made it worse."

"It's my food dammit!"

"Fine!" They turned away from each other and refused to speak. _My drink!_ Kushina panicked as she was thirsty and her drink was on Sasuke' s side of the chair. _I'm dying! Need drink.. nope, not going to give in._ He noticed her eyeing the drink from a distance and smirked. He lifted it up as her eyes followed it.

"Say Sasuke-kun."

"What is it, some sort of drug to you?!"

"Yes, it is."

"You can hear enough of it from your fan girls." He looked annoyed at me mentioning them.

"Don't make me lose my appetite."

"Give me my drink."

"You didn't say it yet."

"Sasuke! I'm thirsty!"

"Nope. Not enough."

"Uchiha!"

"Now it's worse."

"Sasu-chan!" She whined.

"Wrong!"

"Jerk. Sasuke-kun." Satisfied, he passed her drink to her. She mopped sadly, slowly sipping on her drink. He put his jacket over her shoulders.

"Ice cream?" Her eyes lit up with joy.

"Of course."

Naruto had eventually returned a bit before Hinata and her sister came. He smiled and joked around with Hanabi as Kushina shook her head. Only she and Hinata know of her evilness.

"You have a cute sister Hinata!" Said girl blushed (obviously) and Kushina mumbled darkly. She glared at a smirking Uchiha who just flicked her forehead.

"Hey teme guess who got invited to Sakura's Halloween party tomorrow night!" He looked unfazed.

"That's right, all four of us! It's going to be fun dattebayo!"

"No."

"Don't be a teme, teme."

"..."

"So what do you say Hinata?"

"Y-yea s-ure." He grinned and turned to his twin who scoffed.

"As it is very clear, I don't do parties."

"You don't do a lot of stuff sis! Come on!" She contemplated it for a second.

"Don't expect me to wear something revealing."

"Yes! So we're all going!"

"I'm hungry Hinata-nee."

"Kushina.." she sighed and pulled her best friend away. They went to the kitchen and were surprised that the two hadn't followed them.

"So, party eh?"

"I don't even know what I'm going to be.."

"Evil queen. You're complexion works well with it."

"B-but!"

"Toughen up, evil queens are devious and confident."

"Won't that work better with you?"

"Nope. Blue eyes doesn't necessarily scream evil queen."

"Okay, but we're going together, cuz I will not face anybody with that outfit alone."

"Sure, of course. Gotta figure out a costume for myself too." She put a plate in front of Hanabi and patted her brown hair.

"Eat up kid." She and Hinata shared the food while Kushina hummed quietly. She grabbed a small can of cashews and put it in between her and Hinata to share. The talked for hours about school, Ino, the party, Ino. The blonde called and envied them for being free. She had to watch the flower shop. They spoke about everything.

"So how's things with you and Sasuke?" Well, not everything.

"Okay...?"

"There's something you're not sharing."

"Hina.."

"I'm ready to listen." They don't have secrets. Literally. So Kushina told her of her breakdown. Hinata hugged her and said a few words of advice. She sighed.

"He likes you back, Kushina. You can get him whenever you want."

"I know," Hinata looked surprised.

"Then why don't you?"

"Nu-uh. Let him man up on his own. Plus I don't want to be tied down yet, and I have only known him for about six months."

"So? And you're still closer to him than any other person he's known longer. Sometimes even more than Naruto."

"Woah Hina, not that much."

"It's true! He hasn't spoken a full sentence to another girl since he was born. You come along and he's suddenly speaking."

"I've never thought about it before..."

"Are you honestly going to wait?"

"Yeah, I guess. Don't tempt me any further."

"Okay okay. It's getting late, got to take Hanabi home."

"Do you have a ride?"

"Not quite..."

"Come on, I'll drive you."

She picked up a sleeping Hanabi and followed her friend to the living room. Kushina ignored the obvious stares, grabbed her keys and directed her friend to the door.

"Hey, where you going!"

"Driving Hinata.." he got up and snatched the keys from his sister. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'll drive her." And her jaw dropped. Hinata fainted. Kushina was brought back to reality as Hinata fell; she picked up her sister gently and shook her friend. Naruto scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the car. He came back and took her sister from Kushina and walked out the open door.

"..."

"Uzumaki." _Shit._

"Uchiha."

"Are you honestly going to go to the party?"

"Yes...?" He scoffed and closed his eyes.

"Sasuke." He ignored her. She sat down next to him, put her hand on his shoulder and made sure her breath fanned his neck.

" _Sasuke-kun_ " his cheeks were tinged pink as she got closer.

"Don't ignore me..." she whispered. He opened his eyes and in one swift movement, he was on top of her, leaning down to her face as her eyes widened. He pressed his lips to her ear.

"You have my full attention." He whispered. She tried to fight a surfacing blush as he nibbled softly at her ear. She pushed him off, face brighter than her hair and ran up the stairs. He chuckled lightly.

"Goodnight Kushina!" He yelled after her.


	20. Chapter 18- Cousin II

The party was way past packed. If you were there, you would've thought this was the only party being held on Halloween with this many people. Hinata tried to get past all these people but her soft voice couldn't be heard through the loud music. She had been separated from Kushina as soon as they arrived and even in her pirate costume, she couldn't spot her. Most of the girls there were wearing skimpy outfits that shouldn't be even considered as an outfit and she cringed as she saw someone wearing a see through dress with no underwear on. Yes, it was that bad. She finally saw her best friend who pushed past people without a second glance.

"You've been standing near the door all along!" She yelled through the music. Hinata sighed with frustration and nodded.

"We should leave!"

"Nooo!" Naruto yelled. He grabbed the Hyuuga's wrist and winked.

"Cool outfit!" He said as loud as he could. She blushed and looked at Kushina apologetically as her brother dragged her away. _Well, can't leave now._

Her ears started to hurt as the music became too loud to bear and tried to find peace upstairs. All the rooms were either locked or occupied by couples who made her nauseous when she saw what they were doing. She went back downstairs and was groped by a guy who laughed at her. Her eyes darkened as he spoke.

"Hey wanna dance!" She slapped him hard across the face and tried to make an exit. She was caught again by the same guy.

"That was pretty hard, but I'm willing to let it go for an extra _something._ " before she could knee him in the balls, he turned around as he was tapped on the shoulder and was punched by a fuming Uchiha. Sasuke pulled him up by his collar and slammed him to a nearby wall.

"Speak to her again and I won't be so merciful next time." The boy yelped and stumbled as he ran as fast as he could. He then followed Kushina outside.

"You and your jealousy need to have a serious convo dude."

"I was not jealous." He said angrily. She raised her arms in defense and he sighed.

"Sorry Uzumaki.."

"Hehe what are you supposed to be?"

"A vampire." He scoffed. She laughed.

"I bet Naruto called you Temecula." She held her stomach as she doubled over and didn't notice the proximity Sasuke created between them.

"Hey don't!" She put her hands up as they hit his chest.

"Oh, why? Scared I'm going to bite you?"

"Pirates and vampires don't mix."

"Crossovers." He wrapped his arms around her.

"You better let me go Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Don't you grunt at me!"

"Kushina..."

"Idiot..." he rolled his eyes and threw her over his shoulder. She squirmed roughly and he completely ignored her, walking casually ahead.

"Put me down Sasuke!"

"No way. Not until you apologise."

"For what!"

"...say Sasuke-kun."

"Oh lord!" He smirked and put her gently down. She punched his arm.

"Ugh you're despicable!"

"And you're still annoying."

"Let's see if I'm annoying after this!" He raised his eyebrow amused and she ran back into the party. He groaned. _Seriously Uzumaki!_

He followed her in and immediately regretted it when he was stopped by Sakura. She wore a short/tight nurse's costume.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." He thinks it was supposed to come out 'seductively' but he remained unfazed.

"Wanna dance?"

"No." He remembered what happened last time he was coaxed into it and didn't need another round. She swayed her hips around him and posed as his nose crinkled when met with too much perfume.

"Are you sure?" She purred. He glared, sidestepping her and moving ahead to find Kushina. He was yet again stopped by some other girl in a cat getup who claimed that he knew her. He ignored her and tried to get away before she yelled.

"Don't you remember me Sasuke-kun? I'm your cousin!" He turned around, a bit startled by her claim.

"Misaki! It's Misaki!" He was then dragged to the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?"

"After not seeing you for years! I really missed you Sasuke-kun." He tensed up as she hugged him.

"Still as unresponsive as ever ne?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm going to be staying until Christmas! Isn't that great!"

"Hn." She got close as he tried to step back, but was prevented by a wall. She kissed his cheek. And to make matters worse for him, Kushina happened to walk in just as she pressed her lips on his cheek. She looked away and exited quickly before he could catch up to her.

"Kushina!" Misaki was confused by his outburst and followed him silently outside. He grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, why did you run off like that?"

"Who is this Sasuke-kun?" _God! Leave us alone for just one minute!_

"Jack Sparrow." Kushina answered, but Misaki wasn't amused.

"Well, I'm Sasuke's cousin Misaki." She tilted her head a bit to the side, which reminded Sasuke of a curious little kid. She pulled away from him causing him to frown.

"Peace Sasuke and Sasuke's cousin." And with that she disappeared into the night. He obviously didn't want to let her off like that, but he also didn't want his cousin messing with her either.

"What is she to you Sasuke-kun? Girlfriend?" She said the last word oddly. His cheeks were tinged pink as he shook his head and started to walk home. Misaki followed him of course, thinking of ways to get this girl away from him. _He's mine._

School was off today due to some unknown cause. _I bet Tsunade got drunk again._ He was walking to the twins' house with Misaki. Well, not exactly with her, she tagged along. He greeted their mother politely at the door and walked in.

"Oh, I almost forgot, what juice should I get this time?" She directed this question to Naruto.

"Pineapple mum." She nodded. She was almost out the door when Kushina zoomed downstairs past a shocked blonde and panted tiredly as she reached her mother. She regained her composure.

"Guava." She stated.

"No! Pineapple!"

"You got pineapple last time mum." She reasoned.

"So it's fair then. Guava it is." With that she made her initial exit.

"Did you run all the way for that?" Misaki broke the silence.

"Yes..."

"That's kind of pathetic." She needed to degrade this girl in front of Sasuke as much as she could, even without reason.

"Forget that! How did you know?" Naruto looked frustrated.

"I hear everything." She made a cynical smile. He took two steps back as Kushina laughed her heart out.

"I overheard when I was coming downstairs. For what, I don't remember." The smile disappeared from her face as she thought hard. _Why did I come down?_

"Weirdo." And again she looked like an idiot when Kushina ignored her and went back up. She eventually came back down looking a bit dejected. She passed them and got a tub of chocolate ice cream and a spoon and went back upstairs.

"She forgot that..." Sasuke announced.

"I know!" He glared at her and went off to play games with Naruto. _Annoying cousin._

 **Sup peeps. Just wanted to mention, I have no grudge against cousins. I only wanted to add Misaki to bring some turmoil as she can be there, 24/7, near Sasuke. Also, there's going to be a character that will soon make his/her appearance in the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 19- Just for you

"What the hell are you doing Uchiha?"

"What does it look like?"

"Only permitted club members are allowed after school hours, so wtf?"

"Hn." He took her fencing kit and nudged her to walk with him.

"What are you going to do next, help me cross the street?" He rolled his eyes.

"Ungrateful woman." She nodded mockingly. _Just for me eh?_

"What are you doing later?"

"Yea, I'll be there kinda late cuz I'm going to take a long bubble bath and light some candles and shit." Her eyes lit up happily.

"Just...why...?"

"I've always wanted to do that! I'll come over after that and then we'll start on the bio assignment." Yes, the biology teacher assigned a group assignment, and he and Kushina were coincidentally teamed up. Weird huh?

"Okay, just don't take too long."

"Curfew?" She said amused. He stopped walking and stared ahead. There were a lot of girls crowded around something that surprisingly wasn't him. Kushina looked curiously and was about to go check it out when Sasuke roughly pulled her away.

"Hey!"

"Walk faster."

"W-what-Sasuke!"

"Just do it." She let him drag her in the other direction when they heard someone whistle behind them. Sasuke and ultimately Kushina where stopped by a man roughly 5 years older than them.

"Sasuke." His voice was low, but calming.

"Itachi." Sasuke scowled.

"Itachi?"

"Uzumaki Kushina huh. I wouldn't have imagined coming across you again." Sasuke's eyes widened as she smiled up at his elder brother like they were buddies.

"What brought you here?" He continued, not missing his little brother's glare.

"England got boring." His smirk reminded her of Sasuke's, but Sasuke's had more dominance in it. Speaking of him... she waved her hand in front of his face and he snapped his attention back to her.

"You do in fact require a curfew." Itachi chuckled lightly and motioned them to get into his car, the one that was surrounded by a mob. A path was cleared for him, a smiling redhead and a scoffing ravenette as they all got into the car.

"So, how'd you meet each other?" He couldn't help but ask. _Another thing he got to before me just had to include her._

"Through our fathers in England when I went for business. She was only 13 years old, and the years did good for you." He directed that last statement to her. Sasuke looked out the window, unsettled.

"Cousin Misaki asked of you to meet her as soon as you get home."

"No thanks." He sighed at his unchanging brother. The rest of the ride was silent until they reached the Uzumaki residence to drop her off.

"I didn't know you were infatuated with Kushina here." Sasuke snapped his attention to him and Itachi didn't miss the slight blush that left as fast as it came. He replaced it with a scowl and looked back out of the window.

"No way." He muttered with a stone cold expression.

"You're no thriller either." She glared at him and angrily got out of the car. Sasuke looked sadly at her.

"Kushina.."

"Save it." She slammed the car door on his face and proceeded to walk indoors. The Uchiha brothers were silent again.

 _Should I call her... maybe she's still mad at me._ He held the bridge of his nose. _Of course she's mad at me, what the f is up with me lately!_ He paced around in his room. _Flowers and chocolates won't get me out of this one..._ he eyed the snickers bar on his study table. He remembered she was one to laugh easily, despite her spitfire personality. _I'll mark her laugh...how the hell am I supposed to do that? And new problem._ He rubbed his temples in frustration and looked at the time. 7:57. He didn't think she'd come anymore. With crushed hope, he sluggishly made his way downstairs. He heard the doorbell ring and saw Misaki open it to reveal someone he didn't think would come. Kushina stepped inside laden with books and paper and was pushed to the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were walking in that dir-"

"I'm not in the mood to deal with your bullshit bitch." She picked up the papers slowly. Sasuke bent down and helped her gather everything and Misaki refused to be silenced.

"Who the hell do you think you're calling-"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"B-b-but Sasuke-" she kept quiet after a frightening glare was directed at her. The duo got up and made their way to Sasuke's room. Once seated, Kushina spoke first.

"I went to the library and got all of these books," she gestured to the pile in between them," but don't think I've forgiven you yet." He frowned but remained a bit hopeful at the yet part. And that's when he noticed she came in her pajamas, and wasn't all that surprised for once. He opened up his laptop and gave her sometime before commencing his ultimate plan. After a while of bio-talk(they decided to do the eye) and searching, he leaned close, stretched out his hand and pulled her pajama shirt up, getting a nice view of her toned stomach and a small heart belly button ring. She blushed and roughly pulls down her shirt (failing a few times).

"S-Sasuke! Wth!" She glared with rosy cheeks.

"I was just wondering where you put all that food you eat." She bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing and was able to steady the glare. He mimicked her expression mockingly smirking and she couldn't glare anymore, his face was too priceless. She pouted, still a bit angry, and refused to look at him. He pulled her chin up and forced himself not to get lost in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kushina." She sighed and nodded softly. _He's getting to me._ He passed her the snickers bar and she eagerly unwrapped it.

"Hey check this out.." she looked up as he recited whatever he was reading on his laptop.

"Redheads need more anesthesia than normal people."

"What does that have to do with the eye?" He shrugged as he read a few more facts about redheads.

"And the rarest hair-eye color combination is red hair and blue eyes." She looked up surprised and was met with a smirk. He jotted it down on nearby paper.

"H-hey! Don't write that down!"

"Why not?"

"I don't need attention." He shrugged.

"Sasuke!"

"Alright, relax." He got up and exited the room and came back in a few minutes with a plate full of club sandwiches. She shook her head and he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm either an insomniac and anorexic, or eat and sleep way too much for my own good. I've never known grey, probably never will." He shoved a sandwich in her mouth and her eyes gradually darkened.

"You asked me to feed you long ago, and I intend to keep my word." He went back to his laptop and didn't miss the secret smile that graced her lips. And it was just for him.


	22. Chapter 20- Options and Factors

**This chapter is dedicated to my silent readers. Thank you for reading, above all else. Reviews/favourites etc. are appreciated.**

 **Sasuke**

Misaki stopped obsessing over me for a little while. In the meantime, I was getting ready for some sort of assault from her. Today must have been the day. What she did would've had anyone stumped. She enrolled into KHS for the remainder of her stay (which is less than two months). Idiotic, right? She kept pestering me to give her a tour, which I dismissed smoothly. Break was over and people started to file in a few at a time. Some girls giggled and winked at me, eyes inviting. To me though, it looked way past pathetic. They surrounded Misaki and almost immediately started to chat with her about, surprisingly (note the sarcasm) me. They spoke in hushed tones after that, for god knows what reason when Ino ran in, closely followed by Kushina. They both started laughing.

"You ran like the whole place was on fire!"

"And you just stood there, what the hell is up with that?"

"If you'd have been less cowardly, I would've broken them in two."

"Never again!" Ino huffed, shivering as she recalled the terrible event.

"What did you do?" Misaki said who was backed up by the remaining girls in the class.

"None of your business skank!" Ino sneered.

"I wasn't speaking to you ya dumb blonde!" Her new cronies cackled behind her. Ino glared viciously, but knew better than to get physical. Misaki looked questioningly at Kushina.

"In case you didn't hear," she cleared her throat, "none of your business skank."

Not taking the redhead's insult to heart, she flipped her long, dark hair and smirked.

"Neanderthal." Kushina looked bemused. She poked Ino and the duo took their seats, without a second glance to the annoyed Uchiha girl. The teacher got in and started the lesson. I glanced at her and she caught me almost instantly, mouthing 'can't touch this'. I rolled my eyes and went back to scribbling on a rough paper. Class was over and I couldn't be even happier for it.

 **Later~**

She was walking down the halls with all the power in the world. I cupped my palm to her lips, wrapped my other arm securely round her waist and pulled her back into a dark corner. She thrashed and fought back.

"Calm down Uzumaki." I released her slowly as she relaxed and spun around quickly punching me on the cheek.

"What the fuck woman!" She huffed in her adorable way, but I couldn't necessarily enjoy it since she hits like a hammer would hit a nail. Even that description was in slight pretense to her actual strength.

"What is up with you and pulling me into corners all the time?!"

"Forget that, you promised you'd accept my challenge."

 _"You'd be a good addition to the club."_  
 _"I'm sick of it, so no thanks."_  
 _"Hn. I'll challenge you someday then."_

"I didn't accept."

"But you didn't refuse either."

"What's in it for me?"

"Exercise..." I sounded lame to myself even.

"I'll accept your challenge... for now."

"What's got you so hot and bothered Uchiha?" She teased.

"I'd ask the same, Uzumaki." We were both panting, neither of us giving openings to the other. It was mostly a dodging exercise since we barely got any hits on each other. I was impressed to say the least, to keep me riled up like this. My heart fluttered in nostalgia, of the days when I first realized (two months ago). The sooner you stop fighting it, the more freedom you feel, even if she isn't completely mine. Yet. Sappy, but honest.

"You're...good..." I inhaled forcefully, trying to get oxygen fast to my tired lungs. She smiled half-heartedly, her eyes half closed as she was bent over, regaining her lost ability to breath normally.

"I've never sweated while sparring. Ever. Consider yourself special." I tried desperately to hide my flushed cheeks, another formality that follows this redhead whenever she utters a few words of praise to me. I understood that I was a puppet, being manipulated by her, and saw no fault in that. With all that in mind, I still didn't want to appear weak, not to her, or anyone. This is getting too emotional for comfort...

 **Kushina**

Uchiha Sasuke kept tugging at my heart unknowingly, which was in all languages of the world dangerous. Giving someone the ability to affect you, scar you for the rest of your life even, was too much for me to ever dream about handling. I am an independent realist, I realized that when I was 12 years old, but I caught myself fantasizing about him more often than not. I secretly wished to depend on him for everything too, and that scared the shit out of me. It's been exactly six months, and he's already drawn me in and pushed himself deep into my heart. I had only two important male figures in my heart, my daddy (notice that I call him daddy like a three-year old kid) and Naruto, though I wouldn't admit it in certain conditions. Sasuke was squeezing himself into the picture, or rather I was. But I'm not going to let my full world revolve around him, which may prove to be catastrophic. I still won't fully accept my...love for him until the time is right. I'm not a monk b-t-dubs, I just mean when we (he actually) confesses. There are a lot of factors that could influence the timing of his confession: male ego, fangirls, Haruno Sakura, the main three that is. Sakura mostly, because we both know that I'm more than capable of handling Sasuke's ever large ego and his army of girls. The pact of not coaxing a guy to date you is still on. I never thought I'd use that pact on myself though, and look at me now in love with the school's number 1 heartthrob. Sakura's crush. Ugh! High school romance is the worst kind of romance imaginable.

 **This chap is kinda short compared to my many masterpieces *claps aren't necessary ;)* , so apologies. This is the big two-oh. I'm also stumped on whether I should continue this throughout, or skip directly to Christmas. Both options are advantageous...neh, I'll figure it out.**


	23. Chapter 21- Sibling Rivalry? Maybe

**Kushina**

The best feeling in the world: being in clean pajamas after showering properly, and getting to go to your nice and cold bed with clean sheets. Do not argue with me on this one. I slipped into my bed and immediately moaned with comfort. Having nothing to do for the rest of the day, sleep was my best bet. Don't get me wrong, I am still not, nor will I ever be, tired of sleeping.

"Kushina!" _Why mother! I'm so comfy._ Did you guys feel me crying, internally? I was about to. In exasperation, I trudged down the stairs and made clear to everything around and close how I was not happy with this. Am I ever happy? Nope. Not possible in the moment. I slowly registered that the Uchihas where here and they were all dressed up? _The fuck?_

"Why aren't you dressed?"

"For what?" That came out as a partial whine which earned an eye roll, two smirks, a subtle glare and laughter. I'll let you folks guess who did what.

"We're going out for dinner, so get changed." I was about to tell them to leave without me, but dismissed it as being rude. It was the first time in a long time we did this, with Itachi and Misaki the first, so I trudged back up. I didn't want to match anyone in any way, so I tried to recall what they wearing...Naruto orange, Sasuke purple, Itachi red. All long-sleeved dress shirts and black pants. Misaki some weird purple dress with a low v-line...huh she matched Sasuke. Coincidence? I think not. MnMs were both wearing white...

I eventually decided on a turquoise, sleeveless dress that was tight on the bodice and frilly with a lot of layers past the waist. It gradually reached above my knees so it would look awkward if I let my hair down, so I put it up with a clasp. Most people I meet believe that it's extensions and when they find out they're not are envious. But one fact that a few know about my hair will amaze you. I can't curl it. Yup, my super long hair doesn't withstand curling, even a bit, so that pretty much rules out cool styles for me. But on the bright side, it looks rebellious when I let it down. I have semi-long bangs that I let out sometimes that gives my hair an edgy feel to it whenever I put it to one side. After pulling on heeled boots (black obviously, ankle length) I went downstairs and saw a debate of some sort being held. My mom, Sasuke and Misaki at one side, while Itachi, his mom and Naruto on the other. Insecurity caught up to me when all eyes snapped at my direction (me being tough, doesn't sadly eliminate girl feelings).

"You're the tie breaker Kushina, should we eat from..." the names were to complicated, and I wonder how many times it took my mother to prefect it, if she took time at all. _So this is why they're in groups..._

"Or do you prefer a happy meal?" Misaki's eyes were mocking, calling me out in front of everyone.

"I might consider it, since I need Clumsy to complete my Smurfs collection." Living in England with daddy for four years is what gave birth to my smart mouth. That and being unimpressed since I obtained a lot of experience for a young girl.

"I'll go with which ever has chicken."

"They both have chicken."

"Cajun...?"

"Yes! We win!" Naruto fist bumped Itachi. Misaki looked angrily at me (as usual) and Sasuke remained unfazed. MnMs declared that we'll be walking, since it was close by and we should make do with the exercise. It looked weird for 7 highly dressed people walking down the street on a Friday night. I took the lead, not in the mood for a mouth off with Misaki.

 **Sasuke**

I was very close to blurting out how simple her attire was and how pretty she looked nonetheless. Fearing the never ending teasing from Naruto and Itachi, and clinging of Misaki was the only amount of will that held me in. Darn her and her irresistibility, if that's even a word. You get the picture. My eyes narrowed instinctively as Itachi aligned himself with Kushina, and managed to make her smile. _She smiles for me and only me!_

"Sasuke-kun are you listening?" Misaki pouted and clung onto my left arm. I grimaced at the amount of perfume that wafted in her wake and at that pout she made. Only Uzumaki could ignite a reaction within me by pouting. My eyes lingered back to them, who were still chatting about god knows what. Naruto snickered and mouthed 'jealous' at me and I flipped him the bird. His grin went wider, if that's even possible and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. We reached the restaurant after a few minutes and took our seats. Kushina sat at head, claiming dibs like the little girl she is, with Itachi, Misaki and mom on her left, me, Naruto and her mom on her right. I snickered as Itachi forced a polite smile at Misaki who clung onto him since she wasn't close to me. Pain shot through my leg and I glared at an 'innocent' redhead. An idea popped into my head and I patiently waited for our food to come before enacting my revenge. When light conversation fluttered between the table and food was in front of everyone, I snaked my hand under the table and placed it on her knee. She froze, unable to cut the chicken she ordered and I fought off a smirk. She bit her lip and tried ignoring me. I slowly moved my hand deeper and deeper until it was on her thigh, and watched as redness passed her neck and situated itself on her cheeks. Savoring her soft feel, I started to make circles on her skin with my thumb and watched her suppress a moan amused. _Serves her right for smiling at Itachi. You're mine Uzumaki._

She excused herself and got up, not before roughly pushing off my hand and headed to a restroom. I dismissed a feeling of guilt and silently ate, looking as unfazed to everyone as we first sat down.

 **Itachi**

He thinks I am as oblivious as everyone seated here, to his charade. I knew he was messing with Kushina, and I knew that he loved her. Sasuke can't hide anything from me, foolish if he thought otherwise. Naruto most probably also knew, so I could easily get a confession out of him. But since that'll be no fun, I'll have to force a confession out of Sasuke himself. I was a bit taken aback by her personality when I first met her, and was almost immediately attracted when she spoke wittly to me.

 _"Hello there. I'm Uchiha Itachi." I didn't bother to look up from my phone, busily fixing and managing appointments for my father._

 _"Who's the unfortunate girl you're desperately trying to impress?" I immediately smirked and she gave me a weird look._

 _"It's common courtesy to not pry in others business." She rolled her eyes and fingered her short red hair._

 _"It's common courtesy to put away ones phone when being acquainted." I smiled for the first time in a while and put my phone away._

 _"And your name is?" She looked calculating at me._

 _"Uzumaki Kushina." She carefully narrowed her eyes._

 _"Well then Uzumaki Kushina, you'd make a fine girlfriend for my little brother."_

 _"No thanks, I don't do boys." I showed her a picture of Sasuke, thinking that might change her mind. She looked quizzically at me._

 _"What?"_

 _"You don't think he's cute?" She confused me._

 _"Was that supposed to make me like him?"_

 _"Nevermind. How about some ice cream?" She eagerly nodded and I took her with me._

Sasuke might of felt drawn to her spitfire personality, just as I was three years ago. She was an awkward 12 year old with no friends. Before hearing her voice, most people would've dismissed her as a boy at first glance. Her red hair almost reached her shoulders, layered, and big, iridescent blue eyes that twinkled whenever she smiled. Uzumakis have always had a way with Uchihas. Because there was no other explanation to why I was happier with her than anyone else when I was in England. A stoic seventeen year old, unmasked by a 12 year old girl was pretty funny if you thought about it. She was now seventeen, and was she ever prettier. Puberty had shaped her into an envy-worthy woman, who'd turn heads and cast jealousy among anyone around. I almost didn't recognize her at the school parking lot, if it weren't for her twinkling eyes. And seeing her then with Sasuke, I gave her a secret smile. She'd managed to break him, just as I had predicted long time ago. I'm planning something for them...just a matter of time for it to happen.

 **Kushina**

MnMs made the five of us walk home while they got a cab. _Seriously! My feet are aching._ I wanted more than anything to pull off my heels and walk barefoot but with not one, but _two_ Uchihas closeby, I wouldn't be left alone. _Kushina I can carry you! No I'll carry her! Glares.._ I did not want to spark sibling rivalry in any way.

"I'm tired.." huh, I guess she doesn't feel the same way. I looked a bit sorry for the girl, who was desperately trying to get any of their attention. _Life's unfair girl, I feel ya._

"How long are you staying Itachi-sama?" Hahahahahaahha! Itachi raised his eyebrow at me and I looked confused.

"I didn't just laugh in my head...right?" The embarrassment! I wanted to roll into a hole and die! He chuckled amused at my flustered demeanor and patted my head. I could feel Sasuke's burning gaze on my back, noticing my every move.

"Psychotic bitch!" Huh, I almost forgot about her. She started stomping around, demanding to be stood up for when Itachi appeared behind her and pinched a spot on her neck. She fainted almost instantly and landed on his bent over back. Straightening himself, he carried her on his shoulders, not the slightest bit bothered about her weight. He looked at me weirdly and smiled.

"You don't have to be jealous UK, you'll always be my favorite." I snorted.

"Puh-lease! Like that's not the world's no.1 lie."

"UK?" Naruto was surprised.

"UK, because I met her in the United Kingdom, and it's her initials." He clarified without taking his eyes off of me. _I wonder if Sasuke's burning himself right now..._

Screw the Uchihas! I pulled off my heels and sighed, happy to be released.

"Do you want me to carry you?" And Sasuke is in the lead! I held on a groan of exasperation as I shook my head. He looked down and glared at his shoes, and I was almost inclined to saying something really stupid.

 **And that's another chapter! Does anyone sense sibling rivalry? I hope I made Itachi as undoubtedly appealing as he is in canon, cuz nobody can withstand his awesomeness. Not exaggerating here btw.**


	24. Chapter 22- Wooing

"So you have to go talk to him!"

Naruto had pulled Kushina away and asked her to 'fix' Sasuke. He's been acting more than strange lately and it's affecting everything. Not playing well, forgetting his homework, all distant and cranky... and he apparently thought Kushina would cure him.

"I don't get why it has to be me! You're his best friend!"

"He can't ignore you!"

"He has been for the past week!" He stopped talking to her completely for a while, making up excuses and constantly looking away. She didn't think her word would make a difference.

"Then confront him! Please Kushina!" She sighed.

"Thanks sis!" _I didn't even agree..._

At lunch, she saw him unusually (and at the same time not so unusual) alone, sitting under a tree. She stood in front of him, wind making her hair fly in all sorts of directions. She ran her fingers through her bangs, trying to get them out of her face as she sat down next to him.

"You've been acting weird dude." He sighed, closing his eyes.

"I'm feeling neglected, kid." He tilted his head, calculating.

"I told you how me and Hinata met, and you promised to tell me something about your past too."

"...so?"

"I want to know what's there between you and Itachi." He cringed. _She's on point!_

"He's always..." he tried to explain and trailed off.

"Always what?" He shook his head and looked away.

"Sasuke..." she intertwined their fingers and he started drawing circles on her hand lazily with his thumb.

"Ahead of me...In everything. Father always compared me to him, and never praised anything good I did. I'm tired of living in his shadow, never enough. And when I thought that _I_ was the one who got to know you first, he's ahead of me yet again." He glared at the grass.

"He's known you for _three whole years_." He squeezed her hand.

"Sasuke-"

"What can you honestly say to make me feel better? That you prefer me?"

"Even if I've known him longer than you, there's a lot of things that I did with only you." He looked...crushed...and she wanted to see his stupid smirk so badly.

"He bought me ice cream and chocolates like you did," she tried not to falter when he glared. "But he's never made me cake on my birthday, or made me stay late at night just to be the first to wish me." His eyes softened and she forced herself to ignore her thumping heart.

"I've never told him stuff like I did with you, I never made him breakfast at noon, and I certainly never kissed his cheek." His mouth parted in awe.

"And you know what the best part is?" He raised his eyebrow.

"I've never added honorifics to anyone's name but you, Sasuke-kun." He smirked and pulled me in. _Yay! He smirked!_

"I'm sorry, Uzumaki." _And I didn't fall in love with him_.

"Oh, and he doesn't owe me anything!" He got off me and frowned.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"That means I didn't do shit for him idiot!" Twitch.

"Aww, twitching it up again?" Twitch. Twitch.

"It's cool duck butt, succumb to your inner desires." She laughed.

"Does he give you chocolate _randomly?_ "

"W-what-" he got out Twix from his pocket and passed it to her.

"You're my favorite, Sasuke." _Dammit she's making me blush...but I'm her_ _ **favorite!**_ He was flying high after that.

Sasuke was on Kushina's bed, reading through a biology book. They've got the info down, but still needed something to 'wow the teacher'. She was wearing a track suit, jumping rope to 'release her sorrows'.

"You have nothing to lose Kushina."

"You honestly think my body is this fab without any exercise?"

"Hehehe...fab..."

"Laugh all you want, but know one fact." He looked up from his book.

"Can't touch this!" He smirked and started to read again, when Naruto busted in.

"I have news!" Sasuke didn't acknowledge him and Kushina continued to jump.

"Seriously guys! It's important!"

"What is it dobe?"

"I'm dating Sakura!" And Kushina slipped in surprise and fell flat on her face. Naruto laughed at his sister as Sasuke, being the caring person he is, helped her up.

"H-how long?"

"Two months. Jealous?"

"Sakura...is dating you? For what..?"

"What do you mean, she likes me!" Even Sasuke was unconvinced.

"What's hard to believe?!"

"...okay..." she was going to interrogate the pinkette, and find out the real reason.

"And she's coming over!"

"When?" The doorbell rang and Naruto bolted off, grinning.

"Something is up..." Sasuke notioned.

"I know." She continued to jump rope.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Shrug.

"It's none of my business."

"Well...how about we make a model?"

"Ohhh Sasuke's actually using his brain."

"Tsk. At least I use mine."

"We gotta end this, the project, it's been too long." He nodded and Naruto busted in again, but with a smiling Sakura this time.

"Hello Kushina, Sasuke." _Dun dun dunnnn! No -kun?!_

"Sup." "Hn."

"You two are so alike." Naruto beamed.

"Ugh. Don't _compare_ me to the likes of  
 _him._ "

"It isn't all sunshine and rainbows here either." Glares.

"How cute!" Sakura gushed. Kushina parted her lips, but nothing came out. _This is so wrong in so many ways._

"What the fuck did you drink?" His eyes narrowed as he spoke.

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" He looked away and continued to read while everyone else buried his outburst deep within curiosity's reach.

 _ **Yo Uzumaki.**_  
 **Sigh, what is it now?**  
 _ **As if you're doing anything productive.**_  
 **How would you know!**  
 _ **Don't think I didn't see that shitty whale you're drawing.**_  
 **I was drawing you.**

His eye twitched in anger as he tore the paper into shreds as amusement danced within her eyes. No sooner did the class end and everyone sluggishly departed, one particularly in front of her a little slower. _Put some pep in your step grandma, I don't have all day._ As if the whole world understood her silent thoughts, a few started running or fast walking. _Geez where the hell are you running off to? Tone it down Usain Bolt._ And now someone had the audacity to walk beside her. _Who gave your creepy ass permission to walk beside me commoner? Hehe that's funny._ Deciding to tell off this idiot she faced none other than Sasuke, still looking angry. He grabbed her elbow roughly and led her away, shooting her a meaningful look when she resisted. After taking her to the roof and making sure no one was there, he faced her with a blank expression.

"The only reason she's dating Naruto is to try and make me jealous." She blinked dumbly a few times.

"Where did you get that from?"

"Dating him out of the blue, does that not indicate anything?"

"Yes, it is suspicious, but for recognition I don't think so."

"She dropped the damn 'kun' from my name, doesn't bat an eye in my direction anymore and keeps spreading talk about her 'love' for Naruto."

"It sounds like you _want_ her Sasuke." He looked repulsed.

"I like-" he stopped himself from blurting her name out. This was in no ways the right neither time nor place to confess.

"Like? You like someone?"

"No."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"You can't fool me Uchiha."

"So? What's your point?"

"Refusing to tell me huh? Well I like someone too and I'm not telling." She huffed and looked away like a mad little kid, and all Sasuke was thinking about snapping the neck of that asshole who stole her heart from him. He started guessing whoever this was and didn't need to plan how he'd obliterate him before he got the privilege that is _dating_ Uzumaki Kushina.

"You look like someone gutted you dude."

"Who the fuck is he?!"

"I said I won't tell you."

"This isn't funny Kushina, who the fuck is this fucking asshole who came near you!"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO ANGRY! IT'S MY CHOICE WHOEVER I LIKE CUZ NEWS FLASH, YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER, SO FUCK YOU!"

"I BET YOU'RE OWN FATHER WOULDN'T BE GLAD ABOUT YOUR TRAMPY CLOTHES YOU KEEP WEARING EVERYDAY YOU INDECENT BITCH! I BET THAT'S WHAT REELED HIM IN!"

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT DADDY LIKE YOU KNOW HIM! AND WHAT FUCKED YOU UP YOU LITTLE DICK, THIS IS THE SCHOOL UNIFORM!"

"WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU YOU PRUDE."

"THEN FUCKING ACT LIKE IT YOU PRICK."

He pulled her into his embrace swiftly and all the bubbling tension resided from then. He silently promised to look after her more, being the trouble prone girl she was. Not being able to stomach this newfound crush Kushina had, he sighed as he stroked her hair gently. _I am not going to lose, whoever stands between us will perish._ Determination swelled through him as a sly smirk made its appearance. _Watch out Uzumaki Kushina, you're about to be wooed._


	25. Chapter 23-Heartbreak,LaserTag&Suspense

"Is this some sort of role reversal thing, cuz I've never heard of a girl being dragged to the mall by a boy." I rolled my eyes.

"I already told you Uzumaki, we need supplies for the model." I glared as we walked past a group of guys who cat called as they walked by. Though it was a no brainer that the small girl he was dragging along was breathtakingly gorgeous, he cursed her for her naive nature. She supported a skirt (for once!) That was dark brown, gold chiffon and layered that reached just slightly past mid-thigh, a baggy off-white shirt with diagonal brown, gold and silver lines that were glittery tucked in and a long sleeved jean jacket. The only piece of accessory save for Sasuke's bracelet was a necklace Hinata gave her a long time ago ("best" puzzle, other half "friends"with Hinata). Hair in a high ponytail and zero make-up completed her look, and even with an annoyed look on her face, she still looked effortlessly pretty. And no matter how much of a beauty she is, she's still so innocent that it bugs me to fend off every single being of the male gender. But in the end, most guys get scared away by her feisty nature, if ever getting the privilege to speak to her. Guys in our school knew that she belonged to me, except for the damn asshole that I still can't figure out who he is.

"Oh ma god!" She bolted to a nearby electronics shop and stared hopefully at the window. I joined her just as she sighed and shook her head.

"Dammit it's not the one."

"What do you want?" Step one of wooing her; buy her all sorts of things to keep her happy. Shallow in a way, but she's still a girl. Now that's gender racism! Is what she'd say if he ever spoke his mind.

"Skull candy headphones that I've been wanting since forever. It's pretty hard to find..oh it's downright _impossible!_ "she groaned sadly and my very being wanted to get those for her, no matter the cost. I pulled her chin up and when I met her lifeless eyes (yes, I'm not being dramatic) mine seemed to soften.

"I'll get them for you, one way or another. So in the meantime snap the fuck back into your head and help me search for a shop that sells paint." Yeah, not good in pep talk, but it seemed to brighten her mood. Her eyes were twinkling like it should when she smiled up at me and stuck her tongue out.

"Sending a queen to do some dirty work, have you no shame?"

"Tch. Shut up you harpy."

"Make me shitface." I was about to teach her how to shut that pretty mouth of hers properly when I spotted someone familiar.

"Fuck."

"Sasuke-kun? I thought you said you had a class." Damn Misaki had to be here of all places. Two girls, Ami and Shion (I think?) trailed behind her like the lackeys they were. They silently flirted with me which I obviously ignored, instead pulling Kushina's elbow so we could move.

"Uzumaki Kushina." Ami sneered behind Misaki, who merely flipped her hair followed suit by Shion, also hair flipping.

"Who the hell are you?" Damn was the girl seething at her ignorance and I saw that she couldn't seem to handle their bullshit today.

"We challenge you and your friends to something. How many were they again? Two or three?"

"Quality kid is always over quantity."

"Keep your witty words to yourself! We don't care whatever the challenge is, since you can't beat us."

"Laser tag." Okay that was unexpected.

"Friday after school, so don't be late. You can come too Sasuke-kun." She winked at the last part.

"And we're not going to go easy on you bitch!" Shion cackled.

"I don't care, just don't be too upset removing those meatballs you call feet out of your heels for once."

"That's it!" She was silenced by Misaki's raised hand.

"Save it for the laser tag. Let's go." And they walked away.

"I'm surprised you agreed Uzumaki."

"Impulsivity is my forte. Are you going to be there?" They entered a decent looking shop and searched for paint.

"Do you want me to be there?"

"Yea, to wipe that condescending smirk off your shitface." I pulled out a set of small buckets, checked the colours and moved to the cashier.

"I'll come just to make you beg for mercy."

"Totally counting on that." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey! We're both paying turd!" I ignored her and paid quickly, ushering her outside. If her sour expression said anything, I wouldv'e been hit with a lot of meaningful insults.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Can we get a smoothie at Forty Fruity's?" I pulled her along without a word and heard her sigh. When suddenly halting she looked up and her eyes twinkled again.

"Get whatever you'd like-" she jumped on me and wrapped her legs around my waist securely and buried her face on the crook of my neck. I was more than a hundred percent sure my face outshined her hair at that moment.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." Okay, now I couldn't breathe. Heat rushed in my lower abdomen as I fought off R-rated thoughts of her when I put her down and my hand brushed her...butt. She ordered some weird ass thing that was multicolored and happily sipped while we were searching for my car.

"Sasu?" I bent down and took a sip of her drink and cringed when the sweet stuff hit my taste buds.

"Are you aiming for diabetes?"

"Not necessarily." I raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?"

"Pretty much."

"By the way, why laser tag?"

"Cuz I wanna try it..."

"You're weird for a girl."

"Would you have preferred anybody else?"

"...touche."

"This is going to be awesome!" Ino was flying, when all Kushina was thinking about is how to tell her without being brutally murdered. The two, along with Hinata and Sakura were gearing up for the much awaited smack down in one of the many rooms. Each team (usually four or five) were assigned a room to pick up the necessities and choose their names. Ino happily clicked away, picking fitting names for the four of them.

Hina banina

Badass Rapunzel

HOTTEST FUCKIN BITCH EVER

For-Hideous

"Well that's creative." Kushina muttered dryly.

"I-I um, like m-m-mine."

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU CALLIN' FORHIDEOUS BITCH!"

"That's HOTTEST FUCKIN BITCH EVER to you missy."

"Change it!"

Meanwhile Naruto was typing their names.

Ramen King

Pretty Boy

Lazy n Hazy

Pluto the Dog

"These don't even make sense." Shikamaru drew boredly.

"You being here don't make sense 'ttebayo!"

"Change them you fucking idiot."

"No way Pretty Boy!"

"I honestly would've preferred Lacy."

"Don't encourage him Kiba." A green light flickered and they piled out of the room and onto the arena. It was the biggest complex they've seen. Made based on a war background, there were several bumps and ladders that led up to higher grounds, obstacles and covers, and a smoke system. Lighting here was dim, which would be set to a dull purple and neon green. Mentally giving himself a pat on the back for his sharp eyes, he spotted Misaki and her lackeys right away. _Now I just have to avoid them._ A big screen came to life as the five groups' names were displayed.

"Welcome to Konaha's biggest laser tag arena! We hope you enjoy our facility as much as we were building it! The game is simple. Everyone is armed with one gun and have four points on their gear: the chest, back, and either side of your shoulders where they will have to aim at. If hit, your gun will be deactivated for thirty seconds. The winning team is the one with the most number of shots. A few rules: no unnecessary running, fighting, kicking, punching or any form of physical abuse, no swearing, and no going into the arena before the game starts. There are exits situated at both sides of the arena. With that said, good luck everyone!"

Sasuke scanned the names quickly and smirked. _Badass Rapunzel huh. I'll catch you and make you suffer._ Kushina had messed with him enough before yesterday, calling him a wimp and boasting about how she could always outsmart him. Well not this time. The lighting was altered and smoke begins to ascend as the screen flashed its countdown. **5...**

"Hell yeah! Let's get this show on the road!" Ino became restless.

 **4...**

"I'm gonna win you assholes!" Naruto bellowed as he ran ahead, breaking three rules all at the same time.

 **3...**

"Find any of them and call, we'll take care of them together." Ami and Shion nodded.

 **2...**

"I'm so nervous..." Hinata miraculously lost her stutter.

 **1...**

"Shoot me." Shikamaru yawned.

 **Go!**

And all hell broke loose.

Kushina ducked under a camouflaged stone and counted slowly. She shot and successfully hit Misaki' s shoulder.

"Hahahahahaahha this is Sparta!"

"Get her get her get HER!" She stomped around as Kushina slipped away.

"Who shall come forth and besiege honor to thou team and rest my soul!" She dodged a shoot and in turn hit the poor fool square in the chest.

"Victory is ours!"

"Badass Rapunzel! Hina banina!"

"Speak HOTTEST FUCKIN BITCH EVER."

"I'm trapped! Ramen King is merciless!"

"I'M COMING HOTTEST FUCKIN BITCH EVER!" She ran full speed to where she last heard Ino and climbed up the ladder. Hinata and Sakura nowhere to be found. Naruto kept shooting every thirty seconds, being faster than Ino and ultimately deactivating her gun.

"We meet again, brother."

"What the hell are you talking about Kushina, we ate lunch together!" He shot Ino before she could retaliate yet again.

"I've travelled far and wide just to have an axe to your head, but circumstances have not turned in my favor. I bid you farewell, keep my throne in hell clean." She lifted her gun and aimed for his back as he shouted. He turned around in horror, but realized he was too slow.

"Noooooooooo!" And she shot him. He held his chest dramatically and fell to the ground.

"Let us go reclaim our kingdom and stake out other enemies."

"You can stop talking like that Rap." Ino's face twisted in horror after that as Kushina was held by both wrists high against the wall by who was supposed to be...

"Gotcha." He whispered.

"Run, HOTTEST FUCKIN BITCH EVER!"

"I can't leave you!"

"Save yourself! You can live on and seek happiness. Don't let my sacrifice end in vain!"

"Okay peace." She grinned and climbed down the ladder.

"I win." Her hair was a dead giveaway. He could spot it miles away.

"No you don't nimrod. I didn't give up yet." He took off his mask and revealed his smoldering black eyes, accompanied by a devilish smirk.

"Who says you haven't?" His lips brushed her ear and she was grateful to the mask she was wearing.

"Kushina.." he groaned as she shuddered violently.

"I-I...am sorry" she kneed his stomach and landed on her feet as he fell to the floor in pain. She shot his back and blew a kiss in his direction.

"Take care handsome." She jumped off, not bothering to use the ladder and strode off in search for another target.

"We've been babooned by a midget." Naruto helped Sasuke up after being 'revived' (his gun was now operational) and sulked. The dark haired teen put his mask back on and scanned the perimeter. He shot three devious looking girls before they could get to his prey and was about to climb down the ladder when he froze. Kushina was with Kiba, her mask off and smiling coyly at him. _Is he the fuckin asshole?_ He raced down the ladder and across the arena when he collided with what seemed to be Sakura judging by the pink hair.

"Hn." He continued his rushed pace and felt something hit his back. His gun lost its color as he turned around.

"Sorry Sasuke, hope ya understand." _Damn her!_ He couldn't spot Kushina or Kiba anywhere.

"Hina banina watch out!" The three apparently had cornered her and Kushina was zipping towards them right now.

Out of nowhere, Naruto swooped down and landed in front of Hinata.

"I shall save you Hina banina!" Her face turned all red as she tried her best not to lose consciousness.

"You three are in no way playing for the fun of the game and-" Shion shot him and his gun was deactivated.

"Are you kidding me!" Hinata furiously stood in front of Naruto and shot Shion.

"Yeah go Hinata!" And she was shot by Ami. Kushina sweat dropped from a distance. _So much for heroism._ She heard a throat being cleared behind her and turned to see a mask-clad Sasuke tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.

"Uhh, hey?" She wore an expression similar to a small deer facing the headlights of a car.

"Game over." He lifted up his now activated gun and shot. Kushina wasn't hit, because his gun was deactivated by Ino's shot.

'Hell yeah! HOTTEST FUCKIN BITCH EVER rules!"

"Screw this!" He started chasing Kushina.

"Run Badass Rapunzel run!" And that's what she did, well, until she tripped on a sleeping Shikamaru and let out a chain of curses.

"Troublesome." He muttered as he held an angry redhead down.

"Let me go you lunk!" Sasuke caught up to them and helped Shikamaru restrain the thrashing girl with some rope. She stopped and stared dumbly, completely forgetting about her situation.

"You brought rope with you?"

"Yeah, so I could tie you up." Her eyes darkened and she started yelling and thrashing even more until Sasuke removed her mask and gagged her.

"Am I relieved now?" He nodded and Shikamaru dozed off again.

"Round one is over! All players must retire to their assigned rooms immediately until called upon."

Sasuke shook a groggy Shikamaru and threw Kushina over his shoulder and together made it to their room. Kiba and Naruto were already there, stunned as he set down his hostage on the ground and pulled off his mask.

"Oh dude you took Kushina? Is that even allowed?" Sasuke shrugged as he took a swig from a water bottle. If her eyes were to affect him, he'd be dying a slow and painful death.

"This got a hella more interesting!" Kiba poked her cheek as she glared. Sasuke refrained from burning off Kiba's hand and instead told Naruto to text the other girls of Kushina's whereabouts just to spite her. He pulled off her gag and offered her a bottle.

"GET YOUR ASSHOLE INFESTED WATER AWAY FROM ME!"

"Why must girls be so loud?"

"AND YOU! I WILL PULL OUT YOUR INTESTINES THROUGH YOUR DICK AND CHOKE YOU WITH IT AS SOON AS I GET MY FUCKIN HANDS ON YOU!" Shikamaru backed away slowly and made a hand motion to Naruto to calm his sister down before she enacted her words.

"Calm down sis! It's just a game!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP NARUTARD!"

"Hurtful..."

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT PAIN REALLY IS, ALL OF YOU DINGBATS WILL PERISH!"

"But I didn't do anything!" Kiba whined.

"Let her go Sasuke. She is too scary."

"Hn." He got down in front of her and pulled up her chin.

"I'll make sure you're tortured." She whispered, though she was heard by all of them.

"It will be easier to give up." She did everything but falter in front of them. He released her and turned to his team.

"She won't be a threat until she is untied, so if you want to save yourself she must not be rescued." Everyone felt a bit at ease since the other three girls weren't as ferocious as Kushina, so they could probably take them on.

"You idiots are dealing with far more powerful forces than you'll ever imagine." She spoke nonchalantly.

"Oh? How so sunshine?"

"Like I'd tell you Pluto."

"It's Lacy!" That didn't impress Kushina whatsoever.

"It doesn't matter because you," Sasuke pointed at her. "Are never leaving my

side."

"Where is she?" Ino was freaking out. Kushina was nowhere to be found.

"She might've got lost." Sakura combed her hair with her fingers.

"She's not dumb for-hideous, there's something else."

"M-m-maybe she g-got kidnapped."

"That's absurd Hinata. I don't think it's even allowed to take hostages." Sakura reasoned as she checked her phone.

"Hello Sakura-chan! We've taken Kushina as a hostage. It's better if you'd quit from here on out ;). "She recited in horror.

"Oooooo hell no. Rap has been locked up in a tower with an ugly witch!"

"We can save her." Hinata said determined and lost her stutter. Her best friend's dignity was on the line, and she'd toughen up to reach her.

"The question is how?"

"We're outnumbered...but I don't think Shikamaru counts so..." Sakura trailed off.

"And that prick Sasuke would guard her like a crazy bull dog."

"Stop thinking negatively, it won't get us any closer to her. I suggest we improvise."

"Fuck yeah we will!" Ino liked the sound of it.

A green light flickered.

"That's our cue."

"Get into your positions players! 5 seconds to start!" The three bent under a rock and searched for any sign of red hair.

"Screw this!"

"No Ino!" But the platinum blonde ponytail went out of sight.

"Looks like it's j-" Sakura spoke to no one, as Hinata was long gone too.

"I didn't pay for laser tag just so I could watch other people play." Sasuke paced around her. He was left alone to guard her while Naruto and Kiba stood ahead, Shikamaru asleep as usual.

"Silence is a virtue."

"It's patience you beluga, which I have none." He heard movement behind him and spun around, only to find Misaki.

"Hello Sasuke-kun. Oh, you've tied the enemy." She pressed her foot to the redhead's back.

"Fat ass!" Her nostrils flared and she grabbed a good portion of Kushina's hair and pulled.

"What was that bitch?"

" ." Before she could do anything else and Sasuke could interfere, Hinata shot her.

"Get away from my best friend!" Finding a new thing to bully, she turned madly to Hinata.

"What happened to the girl who couldn't say two whole words?"

"Fuck off." Sasuke's jaw dropped. _Hyuuga Hinata, swearing? Has the world stopped spinning?_ Kushina's eyes burned with determination.

"Smack her Hina!" Ami and Shion came out from a corner and shot Hinata on both shoulders.

"Uzumaki Naruto to the rescue dattebayo!"

"N-naruto-k-kun." _And the world is spinning again._

"You've stopped me once, but this t-" Ami shot him.

"Oh come on!" He groaned. Ami and Shion's guns lost color, thanks to an excited Ino.

"HOTTEST FUCKIN BITCH EVER is unstoppable!" She made a haste towards her redheaded friend but Sasuke pulled her up and ran.

"Kiba, Naruto keep them busy." He yelled from his shoulder and got Kushina away.

"HOTTEST FUCKIN BITCH EVER! Hina banina!"

"Don't bother."

"Sasu-" she looked down sadly and his heart clenched. _No no no. I will not succumb to her..._ his eyes softened as he let her down and untied her. She got up, finally free and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Deja vu huh?" She whispered. He leaned in, intent on closing the space between them and releasing all his pent up frustration on her lips. When only a centimetre apart, her knee hit his stomach. He collapsed on the floor wheezing.

"Ta ta Pretty Boy." She skipped away.

 _One. Two. Three!_

Kushina jumped down from a plateau and shot Kiba and Naruto and disappeared just as fast as she came.

"You will perish." They spun and searched everywhere, fear swelling up in their stomachs.

"You shouldn't have left Sasuke with me. He's too weak." She laughed maniacally.

"I'm trying to decide between physically hurting you, or mentally scarring you."

"Or should I let you decide your fate?" Satisfied, she left them alone with their thoughts and set off in search of her friends.

Sakura was completely lost. She was tired and alone and hungry and wanted nothing more than to go home and curl up in her comfy sheets. She sighed with relief when she saw Hinata flustered and trying to hide from god knows what.

"Hinata?"

"S-s-Sakura-san."

"What's wrong?" She blushed terribly and Sakura immediately knew.

"HOTTEST FUCKIN BITCH EVER IS IN THE PREMISES!"

"So is Badass Rapunzel!"

"Kushina!" Hinata tackled her to the ground and sucked the damn life out of her.

"Hina-"

"How the hell did you escape?"

"I 'charmed' Sasuke."

"So you basically-"

"I am so proud of you Rap!"

"There's something I have to tell you guys.."

"It can't be as important as Kushina using her femininity for once!"

"It's actually not the first..." Ino beamed.

"I'm dating Naruto." She said with all the seriousness in the world. Finally getting the attention, she spoke of their affair that started some time ago.

Ino's heart immediately sank. She didn't know why Sakura had gone on with this. All of them knew of Hinata's love for the blonde idiot, and she went on and dated him anyways? Ino also knew what was there between Kushina and Sasuke and respected it more than anything, but it would've been a million times better if Sakura had taken Sasuke instead. Hinata wasn't like Kushina. She had a fragile heart that she reserved for Naruto for years on end, and Sakura had the audacity to mess with it. She snuck a glance at the poor Hyuuga, who was building up walls in her eyes trying to shield herself from anything human. She also saw an expression on Kushina's face, one which was silently promising comfort after they departed. Ino could only hope for Hinata. She deserved love the most.

"And that's the end of the game! The winner, who obtained an outstanding 78 shots is, Ramen King! I once again thank you for joining, and hope you all return! Please discard all laser tag equipment in your rooms and don't forget any of your belongings!"

The girls silently got up and changed in their room. As expected, Kushina announced her hasty departure, all the more excusing Hinata herself.

"Are you sure you don't want to grab something to eat with the boys?" She shook her head and forced a laugh of dismissal.

"Bye guys!" They waved (more like Kushina waved and Hinata ignored) as they left. Ino and Sakura got to the boys and together headed to the food court.

"I bet your texting Kushina." Ino deadpanned. Sasuke glared at her and put down his phone, though she noticed his 'subtle' glances. _This kid is passed obsession, it's not healthy._

"I'm leaving." _Couldn't stay for fifteen minutes. You should seriously understand your effect on him, Kushina._

Speaking of her, she was in Hinata's house. Said girl was crying her eyes off as ice cream was situated on her lap and a cliche movie played on the t.v. Kushina let her cry on her shoulder and kept quiet. Hinata didn't need empty promises, she needed someone to silently accept her and be there for her right now. Kushina called her mom and said she would be sleeping over at Hinata's and noticed a text.

From: Sasuke-kun

Where the hell are you? Are you safe? Who are you with? I will come and search for you if you don't answer me Uzumaki.

 _Did I not change his name that day? Idiot._

Sasuke stumbled to answer his phone when he felt it buzz.

From: Uzumaki brat

I'm fine father, so chill. Sakura announced the news we both know too well, so I'm comforting Hinata. I'll call you later when she falls asleep or something. Don't expect me to answer anything until then. And I'm changing your name to duck butt, duck butt.

Relief took over him as he reread the text. Expectant on her next form of contact, he walked home.

Shikamaru was roughly woken up by a blonde, green-eyed girl who looked seductively at him.

"May I join you?" She winked playfully. He got on his feet and tried to leave, not knowing that the game was long over, but the girl kept insisting that he should stay.

"Who are you anyways?"

"My name is Shion."

"Sorry, but I gotta go." He slipped away, peacefully this time.

 _Everything's going to plan._ She thought darkly.


	26. Chapter 24- Love, Hate & Love

I woke up with a jolt and glared at my phone. _It's 3.30 in the freaking morning!_

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!"

"Stop yelling you cranky little bitch you'll wake up Hina!" Oh, yeah. I forgot about her completely. _More like fell asleep while waiting._

"Hn."

"...so?" I can totally imagine her playing with her hair.

"And?"

"Are you cool?"

"What?"

"I hit your stomach pretty hard..."

"No. You're not forgiven."

"Fine." It sounded mocking.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Did you honestly want me to call you for pointless bickering?"

"Who said I wanted you to call me?"

"Okay peace."

"Wait no Kush-" and she hung up. Why must this girl be so infuriating and demanding all the time! Can she just give in for once! God, I fucking love her...

"Kushina?"

"Aha."

"Please don't hang up."

"Oh Sasuke you're so sensitive!" Maddening little...

"Bimbo..."

"I'm not in the mood for your uncreative insults."

"Hn. Why?"

"Wild fact here, Hinata fell asleep a few minutes ago."

"Elaborate." _It came out too pushy._

"Sheesh! Am I keeping you from your beauty sleep?"

"Uzumaki.."

"Ultra sigh of frustration. Hinata's cardiac muscles have been butchered, eaten and spat out a billion times over. So, as her amazing friend, I must keep cannibals like Sakura and Naruto away from whatever's left of her delicious and fragile meat."

"Did you watch a lot of romance films?"

"Pretty much. Is it that obvious?" I smirked at her idiocy.

"I can sense your smirk. I don't know how, but I feel it."

"Creepy." Sarcasm dripping from every letter.

"If that is all,"

"No!" _Shit!_

"No?" _Think think!_

"When can we start the model?" If my ears aren't fooling me, I think I heard her sigh with defeat.

"I'm busy tomorrow with Hina, so Sunday?"

"Aa."

"She's stirring! Aloha dude." She didn't wait for me to say goodbye.

"Goodnight." I whispered.

 _God I'm so tired!_

"Why Sakura huh? She doesn't -hic- appreciate him!" Hinata wailed for the millionth time.

"He's an idiot Hina." The way she looked at her told Kushina to prepare for a bucket load of insecurities and comparisons.

"You don't understand! Sasuke loves you! How the hell would you understand?" Any normal friend wouldn't have been able to answer that nor keep the friendship going, but their friendship was anything but normal.

"Uchiha Sasuke has never genuinely complimented me in his entire life." Hinata looked up and wiped away her tears.

"...huh?"

"What would Naruto do if he saw you, um, wearing a new dress?"

"He'd.."

"You look so pretty Hinata-chan! You should dress up more often!"

"Yes, he would...But actions speak louder than words, and Sasuke is more action."

"What would you do if Naruto insulted you?"

"..."

"Sometimes I even doubt whether or not he does love me." She recalled her conversation with him not so long ago to her.

"Sorry I mentioned it I, uh, I'm just tired. Of crying. Of boys. Everything."

"I propose we get a makeover." Hinata looked appalled at her friend.

"You're the last person on earth I'd expect that from."

"Not as in physically dude! Mentally!"

"Like?"

"Remember what we use to do whenever someone tried to bully us?"

"We'd do something crazy and fun to.."

"Yes! Exactly! We'll go zip-lining and have an eating contest, anything!"

"Or we can joust on floaters in the pool and whoever falls will face freezing cold water!"

"That's torturous! And I love it!" Hinata smiled genuinely.

"And you know what the best part will be?" Kushina shook her head.

"We'll tape it all and send it to those fags."

"Yeah we will, though it sounds attention whorey and shiz. Oh, what the hay!" They laughed at the absurdity.

"Kushina?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungry." She had dreamy eyes as she sighed.

"And we're totally best friends."

"I think there's some lasagna in the fridge."

"Then let's go devour it!"

Of all the things in the whole wide world, Hyuuga Hinata loved Uzumaki Kushina the most, even more than her brother.

So when two heavily dressed boys saw two scarcely dressed girls floating on a pool and yelling all sorts of profanities, they were beyond stumped. Naruto and Sasuke were dressed as anyone would in a cold December morning. Hinata and Kushina were in short shorts and tank tops. Does this not qualify the privilege to be stumped?

"What the hell are you doing?"

"None of your business Sas-gay!" Twitch.

They decided not to film anything as it was not their style (staying awake until late+crying+stress=bad thoughts), and started the pool jousting, Kushina suggesting such an attire to heighten the adrenaline rush.

"Kushina! Mum told me to pick you up and-hey Hinata-chan." Said girl tensed up and didn't answer, let alone blush. Sensing her distress, Kushina let out her infamous fury.

"GET LOST!"

"But we didn't do anything!" Her eyes darkened.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. _Sorry Kushina._ And with that, she whacked the unknowing redhead, sent her flying into the freezing cold water and after a feeling of overwhelming guilt, jumped in too.

"Are you crazy! You could get sick!" They pulled them out of the water and rolled back their sleeves. Both trying (and failing) not to look at certain places (soaking wet, curvaceous girls equals raging boy hormones)

"What are you two doing anyways?" Naruto laughed hysterically.

"About to find out who can finish a KFC bucket the fastest." Kushina tried to direct the attention away from her depressing best friend.

"No you're not." Sasuke grabbed her wrist and was about to push her into the car but before he could take a fifth step she pulled away and glared at him. The most heartbreaking glare he's ever seen.

"Leave me alone Sasuke." She jogged back to Hinata, told her brother to evacuate the premises before she showed him how and disappeared inside without another glance.

"What...what did I do?"

"She's always angry teme." He drove half-heartedly.

"It's..it's different this time. I don't know."

"Should we turn around?" Sasuke shook his head. He knew he could not face her now without revealing his feelings and getting rejected. He still doesn't know shit of what she thinks of him.

"Dammit Hina!"

"I ate 11 pieces of chicken, therefore I win!" Kushina was struggling with the eighth piece.

"You and your stupid stomach! Curses..."

"What's next on the list?" Hinata laughed.

"Amusement park. And I hope you barf." She stuck her tongue out.

After a day filled with amazing activities (plus some vomit here and there, courtesy of Kushina) they parted with promises of another day of fun, Ino included. After making sure Hinata was happy and safe at home, Kushina took a cab to her home with the full intention of sleeping till noon.

She quietly got inside and slowly took off her shoes so as to not attract anybody's attention. The lights were off (and to her defense that time, she wondered why they were off at 8) and she slowly passed the living room when the lights magically switched on.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" Itachi spun the recliner he was sitting on and started petting a cushion.

"You do know you're supposed to be petting a cat right?" He waved her off and smiled.

"Whatever it is, no."

"I didn't say anything yet. How do you know if it's not benefiting?"

"Excuses." She turned around and was about to make her initial beeline to her room when Naruto and Sasuke came out of nowhere and held either one of her arms.

"I don't get why _we_ should let _her_ come along." Misaki folded her arms. _Where the hell are they coming from!_

"A trip without Uzumaki Kushina isn't a trip at all."

"Huh?" Misaki rolled her eyes.

"I will be taking you three and three others to Okinawa for winter break. Those three will be picked by each of you, just because I'm so generous."

"Release." She gestured to her arms and they reluctantly let her go.

"Misaki will not be accompanying us." He cut off Kushina's train of thoughts. _Am I that obvious?_

"Yes, you are obvious."

"Why not!"

"Your father refused." She angrily flipped out her phone and stormed off to have a mouth off with her dad.

"Does it snow in Okinawa?" Her eyes twinkled at the thought. Itachi had an intrigued expression on his face.

"Yes, but didn't you get enough of it in England?"

"It was too severe there, and I'm apparently 'weak' to severe weather."

"You may go sleep." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Who said I'm gonna sleep?"

"Go Kushina." She grumbled and stomped off towards the stairs nonetheless. Itachi left (and took the cushion with him) and Misaki's location was unknown. Naruto nodded understanding Sasuke's intentions. He grinned his trademark grin and made a thumbs up.

"Uzumaki..?" She sighed rather loudly in frustration and sat up on her bed.

"What did I say about disturbing-"

"I'm sorry Kushina."

"I didn't mean you needed to apologize."

"Not for the sleeping thing."

"Then?"

"For..." he sighed and looked at his feet. She pulled him into one of her memorable hugs and Sasuke wrapped his arms around her in desperation.

"You really are sensitive Sasu." He grunted and hugged her tighter. _Only around you._

"Remember the many owes you owed me?"

"Aa."

"I'm using them all now." He pulled away from her and raised an eyebrow.

"One, you're going to choose Ino to come along cuz I'm already bringing Hina and I want them both."

"Second, while in a car or bus or whatever form of transportation we're in, I will sit next to you _and_ sleep on you whenever I want." He turned pink and mumbled something incoherent.

"Um, uh..."

"Breath kid." He cleared his throat almost abruptly.

"What if I refuse?"

"You can't Sasu-chan. I'm only asking for two things."

"Which are big."

"Who were you going to take anyways?"

"...Hn." she smiled with satisfaction.

"And you fell asleep on me when we went to that wedding long ago."

"Fine."

"Yay!" She spun around and jumped on her bed laughing.

"Cute.."

"Huh? Did you just call me _cute?_ "

"No."

"Yeah you did!"

"Sleep, I'm waking you up at 9."

"Noooooo!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun!" _Weak in the damn knees._

"11:30." He muttered and closed the door behind him.

 _Did I mention that I couldn't love her any more than I do?_

"Goodnight Sasuke!" She yelled from her room.

 _I was wrong._


	27. Chapter 25-It's a matter of Uzumakis

True to his word, he would awaken her at 11:30 but, he came at 9 to prepare. Naruto wasn't there to bug him (don't ask). Shock overwhelmed him when he got inside the living room. Kushina was awake, and drinking casually out of a mug.

"Uzumaki?" She looked up and Sasuke immediately felt unsettled. Her eyes were bare of any emotion other than exhaustion and gradually lost their twinkle.

"Hey, um, "

"Why are you awake?"

"S-Sasuke..don't ever..eat 7 pieces of chicken after...freezing water..."

"Are you sick?"

"Not yet. This is just the start." He sat next to her and silently asked her to continue.

"I am the weaker twin, so therefore prone to more sickness." She took a deep breath and steadied herself.

"I'm going to go so weak that I won't be able to speak even, but that will be a bit later."

"Go sleep." She smiled but not the kind that made his heart skip a beat like it usually did.

"It will only get worse with passing time, so might as well get started on the model."

"You aren't lifting a finger Kushina."

"If I drink warm milk, it will prolong my good health." She gestured to the mug.

"Stop talking like you're going to die!"

"Sasuke please!" She yelled.

"Hn."

"Let me do the model with you." She whispered.

"Aa."

"Thank you." She got up and pulled on his sleeve so he could follow her.

"It looks amazing!" She squealed. He smirked satisfied that it went so well. They made a nice 3D model of the eye, inside and out and painted it neatly. Kushina poked red paint on Sasuke's cheek and he raised an eyebrow.

"What? It's cuz you blush a lot." And a paint fight broke out between them.

"Uzumaki Naruto is back 'ttebayo." He gasped at his best friend and his sister. They paused, both angry and glaring at him and covered in paint. Kushina sat on Sasuke's stomach and her fist paused in the air, while Sasuke pulled her hair and was ready to catch her fist.

"Uhhhh...?"

"What the fuck do you want idiot?!"

"To know why you're beating up my _sick_ sister." Sasuke's eyes widened as he was reminded of her delicate period and apologized wistfully.

"I need to get off this grime you covered me in dude." She made a peace sign and slowly trudged to her room.

"Where were you?"

He grinned. "A date, with Sakura."

"...Hn."

"I'm dating her because I want to teme."

"What about Hinata?"

"I don't know. Though I feel much closer to her than Sakura any day." _Nice info I can rely._ He knows it was wrong to meddle, but he knew that he was selfish when it came to Kushina, so he would gladly do it.

"Make up your mind idiot."

"No. I'm going with the flow." _Sigh..._

Physics class he sat alone. No Uzumaki around to bug him (or draw portraits of him looking like a shitty whale) and therefore no solstice.

"Hey Sasuke." No answer.

"Sigh. Have you seen Kushina? I got to tell her something." He scoffed.

"Which is?" He narrowed his eyes at Suigetsu.

"Don't get your male thong in a twist, about the fencing tournament between the schools." He grunted.

"Sick."

"Nevermind then. Tell her I said get well soon." He waved and took his seat as the teacher came in. _This is going to be one hell of a long day._

 **Sasuke**

Damn girls. Fangirls. Or better yet, damn my stupid genetics. _You're being egotistical Uchiha._ This is what I was doing most of the day, making up random conversations that would have happened if she was here.

"U-u-uh Uchi-iha-"

"Leave me the fuck alone." I turned around and my eyes landed on Hinata, who looked frightened at my outburst. _You fucktard!_ I should seriously stop doing that.

"That wasn't meant for you." She still looked a bit unsettled and I cursed. This would surely reach Kushina one way or another and she'd cut my head clean off, if I was lucky.

"I-uh just wanted to -uh." She shoved a medium sized bag to me and bowed.

"Please give this to Kushina," I raised my eyebrow at her and pulled her up.

"She'd burn me if she found out about this, so stop."

"Thank you Uchiha-san." She smiled.

"What is this?"

"I m-made her food, b-but I d-don't think she'll eat it yet and-"

"Why don't you take it to her?"

"Well, um, how should I say this.." she took a deep breath before smiling.

"She cares a lot about you." She ran off. What did she mean she cares about me? _Exactly as it is idiot._ She...likes me? What the heck...

Hinata and Kushina knew each other more than anyone else in the world. They'd understand each other, never hold back anything and I envied the stuttering girl. I wanted to have a unique relationship with Kushina like that, for her to smile at me, eyes twinkling, and assured that she'll always tell me everything.

Is that too much to ask?

 **After school**

Oh..my..

If her eyes were colorless before, now it would have been lifeless. She looked like death would have been much more comfortable then her situation right now. Bedridden and refusing to eat, Kushina lied there doing nothing but breathing heavily and occasionally clutching her stomach with a pained expression.

"Uzumaki..." I sat on her bed, pulling her head onto my lap and stroking her hair gently. She moaned in pain and curled up.

"Why didn't you eat anything?" There was an untouched tray of food, just like her mother told him. She kept coming back with a new tray, only to find the former one exactly how she left it.

I wanted her to yell at me, call me duck butt or whatever. Her tresses felt silky on my fingers as I cleared her face. Her hair toppled an inch away from the floor from my lap, but I stopped touching it. It would have been more intimate if she wasn't sick and weak and couldn't yell at me about being a pervert.

"You have to eat something." She shook her head.

"Kushina..." and nothing.

"Please..." her once shut eyes fluttered open as she pointed to a banana on the tray. I adjusted myself so she could sit up and peeled it open, waiting for her to part her lips. They looked so sweet, so teasing, but I wasn't low enough as to do _that_ to her in this state. I heard someone close the door behind me and turned around. No one was there. _Who could've that been?_ Remembering the task at hand, I fed a once vicious redhead that I didn't particularly mind to be vicious at that moment.

Uzumaki Mito closed the door quickly before her best friend's son saw her there. She became ecstatic about what she saw prospering in that room. Kushina refused to eat for the past 24 hours, and Sasuke comes and gets her to eat in the matter of minutes. She accepted him from then on.

Kushina looked (and felt) much better the next day. She was now walking around again and making snide remarks, though I could still see she wasn't completely healthy.

"Sasuke!"

"Dammit I'm right here woman!" She pursed her cherry lips, eyes iridescent as ever as she punched me on my shoulder.

"What the fuck!" Damn her and her inhuman strength.

"Hinata bowed to you."

"I didn't ask her to!"

"But it happened." Twitch.

"Uzumaki..."

"Don't you Uzumaki me you little prick, Hina is too high to be looking at you even."

"I liked you better when you were sick." Lie. That was a big fat lie. She huffed and folded her arms.

"Fine!" I pulled a lose strand of her raspberry locks behind her ear.

"Stop touching me you perv." Couldn't help a smirk from forming on my lips.

"Sadistic pedophile."

"Shut up."

"Hey guys!" Stupid Naruto and his stupid grins and stupid bad timings.

"I'm a girl dumbo."

"Now, now, is that a way to talk to big bro?" He patted her head.

"Get your hand off of me before I snap your neck."

"We wouldn't be siblings if I did that now would we?"

"Ohhhh big word there." I could feel the air changing as an oncoming brawl was about to break out. That was, until I heard a whistle.

"What was that?"

"It's a new form of communication." She pulled herself up and went to the direction of the sound, closely followed suit by Naruto and I.

After the three of us sat on the floor in front of MnMs, I noticed Itachi leaning on a nearby wall.

"We're moving!" The twins' mother announced. _No no no no no. This is where I go quarter of my time (more like two thirds)._ She looked uncaring for the corners of my eyes.

"No!" At least Naruto shares my pain.

"Why not? Aren't you bored of this unnecessarily big house? Both of you will soon leave me and won't have need for a large house."

"But what about school! Sasuke and.."

"The new house is three houses down their house." Naruto grinned and made a thumb up sign. I relaxed, knowing that Kushina wouldn't-I mean Naruto, oh shit no.

"I'm in dattebayo!"

"We have exams after a few weeks." Kushina stated.

"It's alright; I've already hired some men to carry the stuff-"

"Men?! No soul shall ever touch my stuff." She said stubbornly.

"You can supervise them, if you wish." She grumbled.

"I also remember a cushion being here..." Itachi cleared his throat abruptly and ushered the three up and out of the room.

"We'll be going now, sayonara."

"But-" he closed the door and turned around darkly.

"No mentioning the cushion." He muttered.

"Is that supposed to be scary? Cuz ya look constipated." I snickered. Kushina and her wit.

"Oh no, but we're going somewhere now." The way he spoke scared even me as we got into the car, all three of us trying to be unfazed (Naruto looked like he'd pee his pants any second).

"We have school tomorrow."

"So?" He stopped.

"That was like two seconds." Naruto looked out of the window uncertainly.

"Closeness is key. No one would expect you." Itachi smiled menacingly. The place looked abandoned and run down, most probably built a decade ago as we followed Itachi inside. A pungent smell of alcohol filled my senses.

"You took us to a bar?!"

"Foolish little brother stating the obvious huh?" My eyes narrowed.

"We're underage dude."

"I never took you as one to be boring UK, a few shots never hurt anyone."

"It would if your mom found out."

"That's why she won't now will she?"

"Why shouldn't we tell?"

"Because if you do, I have some dirt on each of you." No questions were asked as they sat down and Itachi ordered a few. The bar wasn't packed, but it wasn't necessarily empty either. I unconsciously pulled her hand when the bartender pushed the drinks in front of each of us and Itachi knocked one back.

"Drink up." I glanced at Kushina who stared uncertainly at her drink, calculating if it would be worth challenging my brother's baseless blackmail. I grabbed my drink determined and knocked it back too, followed suit by Naruto.

"I feel buzzed..." he drank another. She pursed her lips before letting the liquid burn a path down her throat. I could see her eyes gaining affect almost instantly as she drank some more.

"It is nothing like I was expecting." Naruto laughed.

This went on until Itachi got bored and told us to get home on our own (having been nowhere near drunk), leaving us heavily drunk. Me being the least and Kushina the most. Her expression was carefree and drowsy combined, cheeks a crimson shade and a laidback smile adorned her face as she wrapped her fingers on my upper arm.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" I licked my lips in desire. She laughed at a passed out Naruto before moving her drunken attention to me.

"You're soooo sexy." She pulled me and brushed her tongue on my ear and I lost it. Pulling her down on the counter I kissed down her cheek, to her jaw and finally to her neck as feminine whimpers came out from her rosy lips.

"S-Sasuke-kun." She moaned softly and tangled her fingers in my hair as I sucked, licked and bit her all over her neck, sometimes two at a time. She moaned louder as I found her sweet spot and carefully kissed it.

"Stop teasing me Sasuke-kun." I growled, getting turned on by the way she says it, and pushed her down harder whilst sucking thirstly at her spot and caressing her hip. She squirmed and bucked under me before I realized something. This was not the way I wanted to...

I pulled away from her and tried to overcome the sensation.

"I can't do this to you Kushina." She passed out after that.

"You won't remember any of this." I sighed and kissed her forehead.

"I wish you'd love me back, but that would be selfish." He laughed bitterly and threw the unconscious girl over his shoulder and dragged Naruto away. _Damn Uzumakis and their way with Uchihas._


	28. Chapter 26-Aftermath

She shot up and looked around suspiciously when she found herself on her bed tucked in. Her hands immediately moved the sheets, heart pouncing as she found herself still fully dressed. _Damn me and my dirty thoughts._ Almost coincidentally her neck felt tingly. _What the hell happened yesterday?_ Oh. Itachi and alcohol. She remembered drinking, five to six shots before becoming flat out drunk and it was all blank from there. _So I have low tolerance and no hangovers? Cool._ She hated her body very much but this, this she was proud of.

Sasuke groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair, feeling the aftermath of yesterday hitting him like a ton of bricks. He paused and traced his bare upper arm with his fingers where... he almost...

He blamed it all on Itachi. Now he knew alcohol plus Kushina is bad (and fun) and alcohol plus Sasuke is bad (meaning loosening up), and together they were bad bad. _Do I have some alcohol in me, because I'm clearly still drunk._ He sighed as he scratched his back, knowing for the fact that he was beyond whipped.

Naruto groggy and sweating, pushed his head off...the toilet seat? He remembered nothing. _Who the hell am I?_ After staring at the toilet seat for a few minutes his head started to pound. _Oh yeah, Naruto. Alcohol brings amnesia?_ He felt his stomach churn in all sorts of directions then dipped his head and emptied the contents of his stomach. He passed out after that, vowing to search online for ways to subdue hangovers, because like hell would he ever stop drinking.

Kushina made a bubble bath for herself and got in, sighing when the coldness of the water hit her nerves and slowly began to comfort her. She poked some bubbles absent mindedly while whistling. Her hair was in a shower cap (she'd wash it later, when she finds the effort needed for thigh length hair) as the calmness lulled her to stay forever. _I can, if food was available..._

The thought of eating digestive biscuits and a nice mug of hot chocolate forced her to move quickly, scrubbing every inch of her body before jumping out of the tub and racing to find some comfortable clothes.

Sasuke took a cold shower too. More like he just stood there while the showerhead spouted cold water onto his body. He blamed Itachi yet again for a migraine that came along and cursed as the water made it even worse. He carefully got out of the shower, grabbed a towel and got dressed with all the intention of burning that weasel's hair to smithereens.

Naruto was eagerly tapping on Kushina's laptop, eyes lighting up as he saw a billion cures for hangovers. He saved the page as a favorite for future references and closed the tab. The blonde snickered to himself when he got an amazing idea.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow amused when he saw an email from Kushina, debating on whether to open it and prove he was dependable, or make her wait and show that he was cool and non-clingy. Succumbing to the first option begrudgingly, he tapped the message icon and the screen lit up.

 **From: Queen Uzumaki**  
 **Hello Sasuke, are you doing anything important? If not, could you come over cuz this house is super boring.**

He felt his heart dance with glee after not only being invited by _Kushina_ but also her admitting that he was _fun._ Something froze inside him. _She only says my name face to face, never on chats. And if she was bored, she would've come over regardless of whatever I was busy with._ None of it added up to him. She never got bored of watching movies online, Hinata, food or sleeping, then what was up?

Naruto put on an evil smirk when Sasuke not only took the bait, but fallen for his genius plan.

 **From: U-Sasuke**  
 **Fine. I'm coming.**

He moved quickly out of his yard and turned into the Uzumaki residence, ringing the doorbell and impatiently tapping his foot. Kushina opened the door glaring, a round thick biscuit held between her lips. If it was nonexistent, her face would've been in the form of a scowl.

"What?!" It was muffled by the biscuit.

"You told me to come?" She took it out of her mouth and cocked her head.

"Why would I do that? You're no thriller, we've already established that." Sasuke snatched the biscuit from her hand and bit off more than half.

"Hey! My biscuit!"

"Tastes amazing."

"Damn you Uchiha."

"Can I come inside?"

"No." She said firmly. He's had it. Pulling her up from her waist, he stepped inside and put her down outside.

"Excuse me? That didn't make any sense."

"Do you want to come inside?"

"Yes..." she said cautiously.

"Well too bad." He smirked.

"Oh hell no." Sasuke slammed the door in her face and made way to the kitchen. His eyes landed on a cup of hot chocolate, the biscuits half eaten and her phone. He thought of going through it. _Maybe the asshole texts her..._ His jealousy got the best of him.

"Teme?" Said teenager froze.

"What are you-"

"Nothing." He cut him off.

"You were just about to-"

"No I wasn't."

"UCHIHA FUCKIN SASUKE!" She stormed into the kitchen, her eyes infamously dark.

"How did you?"

"I climbed my balcony turd! Oh and boy am I gonna pummel you."

Anyone who never met her would've laughed their butts off, dismissing her as a 'minor' threat. She was short and her cheeks were puffed out and her blue eyes made her look all the more innocent. Sasuke wasn't to be fooled.

"Naruto used your laptop." He said quickly. Her eyes widened before turning her anger on to the frightened boy.

"You. Did. What."

"It...was...uh, for good reasons..." she raised an eyebrow when he couldn't form a convincing enough explanation. Sasuke smirked. He knew the idiot was the one who sent him the message.

"Okay then, you touched my laptop, and you threw me out like a dog. How very interesting." She moved her eyes between them as they nervously looked anywhere but her.

"Tomorrow, same time is when you'll wish you both were dead." She smiled sweetly before picking up her stuff and walking away to her room laughing maniacally.

"What's wrong with you! Why'd you turn on me?"

"I couldn't handle it dammit!"

"Oh great, now we're both screwed."

Sasuke couldn't sleep that night. Evil redheaded witches haunted his nightmares, begging him to fall asleep so they could get rid of him once and for all. His hand shot up and smacked his lips when his phone vibrated under his pillow.

 **Sasuke, you awake?**

She's planning something. He could feel it.

 **I'm not going to do anything, I'm very innocent.**

He chuckled before relaxing onto his pillow.

 _ **You're not innocent Uzumaki.**_

 **Oh yes I am. Get a life kid.**

 _ **Hn. What's up?**_

 **Can I not contact you without a hidden intention?**

 _ **No.**_

 **Hmph. I want to go to the cinema.**

 _ **Excuse me? At this time?**_

 **It's 11.**

 _ **Exactly. Why?**_

 **Austin Powers in the Gold Member is screening half an hour from now.**

 _ **Why don't you go tomorrow?**_

 **Cuz I want to now. You don't have to come along if you don't want to.**

 _ **Hell no. I'm going with you, not that asshole.**_

Shit. He didn't mean to send that.

 **Asshole? Who?**

 _ **Never mind, just be ready.**_

 **I'm under your window.**

Sasuke moved the curtain and saw her waving.

 **Just hurry up.**

He put on black jeans and a blue v-neck, white vans and grabbed a jacket, his phone and his keys before quietly moving out of the house. He found her swaying on her heels with her hands clasped behind her back. She wore a dark blue plaid shirt opened, a black tank top tucked inside black jeans with black heeled boots. Her wrist was adorned with the bracelet and her hair was pushed to one side over her shoulder.

"Don't ask, I always dress for a funeral at night." He blinked a few times.

"Hn."

They started to walk towards the closest cinema which was three blocks down, Sasuke intertwined their fingers.

"It...isn't safe." Though he knew that no soul could harm her when he was around, he wanted to be reassured that she was there. He felt her squeeze his hand gently.

"So, why did you decide to go with me? The asshole thing."

"It's..."

"Oh, the crush. Mhmm." He winced.

"Are you seriously that upset?" He could pull her in and confess, claim her lips and show her what she had done to him these past months. That asshole wouldn't be a problem anymore then.

"Sasuke?" He couldn't do it. _Chicken_ was all that went through his mind.

"I'm not..." he drawled, trying to put up barriers to shield her out.

"I'll tell you who it is, if you promise to not get upset after I tell you something else."

He gulped. Did he want this? To know who had gotten to her before he could, and live on in the pretence of wanting her to be happy? Could he do such an unselfish act, but knowing deep down that he wouldn't let her be with anyone but himself?

"Yes." They both stopped walking, just a few metres away from the cinema.

"Okay then, the person who I've been madly and fully in love with is..."


	29. Chapter 27-Concealed

_"Okay then, the person who I've been madly and fully in love with is..."_

His palms became sweaty and his breathing shallow, praying that she wouldn't notice. He was much more nervous than he had anticipated; feeling as if her dramatic pause was taking forever. She looked at him one more time and uttered something he'd take to his grave.

"Nutella." She had this shit eating grin. Sasuke's jaw clenched.

"No."

"Exactly, I led you to think I _liked_ someone. Pshhh."

Both relief and hurt clouded him, the latter because he thought he would've been the one.

"No guy in this planet could ever handle me." He raised a mock eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I've watched Austin Powers a gazillion times." Sasuke's lips parted, no sound coming out. He got tongue tied for a bit then shook his head.

"You got me out this late!"

"I told you I could go alone you stubborn mule."

"Don't-" he sighed and let it go.

There was barely anyone in the cinema, about five people, so they sat on top. Sasuke had a scowl of annoyance on his face because he had been dumb enough to force-pay for Kushina's snacks. She had bought the largest popcorn bucket there, a big slushy, Malteasers, a bag of Lays, a bottle of water and a hotdog for himself. The girl could eat, he'd give her that. She was practically drowning because of how small she was. The lights went out as the movie started with an old scene presumably then a musical on set.

Almost half way through the movie, Kushina's cheeks were flushed and she had been coughing terribly after laughing so hard. He could see why this was her favorite movie, as it got even him to crack a smile. He had never seen her so happy in his entire life. When the movie ended and the lights were switched back on, the little present made haste to get home.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for the chocolates."

"What chocolates?" She gave him a meaningful look, as it slowly sunk in.

"I told mother not to-"

"I found the list." She cut him off, chewing on her lower lip in nervousness.

"I felt bad."

"What exactly do you want from me?" Her phone rang and interrupted what Sasuke was about to say.

"Shit." She cursed before answering. Kushina pushed the phone away as Sasuke heard her mother yelling, promising a series of punishment. She hung up after letting out all her anger, as Kushina sighed exasperated.

"Well I'm beyond screwed."

"You snuck out!"

"Excuse me? Didn't you?"

"No."

"Hehehe mama's boy."

"Aren't you daddy's girl?" He mocked.

"Of course, forever and ever."

"Are you being serious?"

"Daddy's the number 1 male figure in my life, and he will always be." She said proudly.

"Aha."

"You're about, uh... 17th?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Yup, I know how it feels to be low. Actually, no I don't." She laughed and hugged him.

"I'm the 17th?"

"Ok ok 10."

"2." Sasuke bargained.

"4, that's the final deal." Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, when Kushina raised her hand to silence him.

"Someone's following us." She whispered, and Sasuke immediately moved closer to her and was about to turn around. Kushina whispered a prevention to do anything rash and asked him to continue like nothing happened.

He heard an ominous crack behind them and pushed Kushina in front of him. It was dumb to ignore it, so Sasuke turned around and faced a hooded figure.

"What do you want?!" He barked, glaring menacingly. The unknown person pointed at Kushina, slowly making his way towards them.

"Give her up." He said, his voice raspy, smiling slyly as Sasuke pushed her away from his reach. Kushina held Sasuke's hand tightly, refusing to let him go and get to safety. The young Uchiha assured her softly that she wouldn't get hurt, and when she reluctantly let go he made way to the figure and socked him hard. The guy hit nearby trashcan as Sasuke cracked his knuckles, ready to give another defying blow to the guy's most probably broken jaw when Kushina started laughing her butt off.

"You honestly fell for it!" She smiled, patting Sasuke's back like there wasn't a dangerous guy recovering in their midst.

"I would've beaten him up before you registered anything, if he was actually a stalker." The guy got up and winced behind his hoodie when he touched his jaw.

"You hit like a-"

"Naruto?!"

"Yes?"

"You set me up?!" He looked angrily between the two Uzumakis.

"No, Kushina caught me a while ago, the joke was suppose to be on the both of you."

"Tch." He shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk away.

"Bye duck butt!" She yelled after him. "Don't get molested on your way home!"

Naruto high-fived Kushina as they started their journey home too.

Sasuke was pissed off at the two Uzumakis, but felt that punch to Naruto overwhelm him with guilt. _Damn Naruto._ He walked in to the open door confused, and then regretted the decision to go over to their house. It was in chaos as a lot of workers ran around breaking and/or carrying stuff away to a nearby truck. He carefully avoided hazardly placed objects and made his way upstairs in search of Naruto.

A guy almost bumped into him as he tried to get away as fast as he could. Sasuke found Kushina sitting in front of her room with her arms folded, yellow inspection tape barring the door.

"What?"

"These assholes aren't touching my stuff."

"Typical." He shook his head. "Who's going to?"

"You." _She trusted him?_

"You...trust me?"

"No. Never mind then, I'll get Naruto or Itachi to-"

"Uzumaki."

"Foolish little brother." She mimicked Itachi's voice perfectly, patting the spot next to her and smiling when he sat down. "I've said it twice before, you're overwhelmingly sensitive." He rolled his eyes.

"Naruto likes Hinata better than Sakura." He stated, nodding when she inquired of his confirmation.

"You did well solider."

"Hn." She took out her phone and some earphones, offering him one. Kushina played Demons by Imagine Dragons and started to fiddle with the tips of her long hair. He's never seen her like this, quiet and innocent looking, two words that could never be associated with Uzumaki Kushina. Maybe there was more he hadn't uncovered yet.

 _Your eyes they shine so bright,_  
 _I wanna save that light._  
 _I can't escape it now,_  
 _Unless you show me how!_

Her blue eyes meet his black ones as they held the stare, thinking exactly the same thing. How could someone with so much light, be near something that was so dark? The point here was that neither took account to the color. It was ironic, for someone with dark eyes to have so much light, and darkness to be hidden behind calming blue. They both suddenly felt incomplete, like they were misdirected and had held up the wrong standards. Each knew at that very moment, the other's feelings as clear as crystal. Unbeknownst to them, they were slowly leaning in, ignoring a Dead by April song playing in the background.

This time, nothing was holding them back. Kushina wasn't going to announce any form of prosecution, and Sasuke wasn't going to back out now. It was uncanny that they'd do this at the very place it all started, in front of her room. He was so close, more than he'd ever been before, when a guy interrupted them. Kushina barked angrily at him when he tried to enter her room, getting up and promising a considerable amount of pain as the guy ran for his life.

The mood now obliterated and awkwardness lingered in the air, both teens didn't know what to do then.

"Hey Sasuke?" He sighed relieved as she broke the choking silence.

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungry."

"You're like the girl version of Garfield."

"I-" it dawned upon her that description was completely and utterly-

"Bullshit." She muttered.

MnMs took them all to see the new house. Misaki kept whinging about how she had to leave after a week or so to Sasuke, how she'd miss him and Itachi.

The house looked tiny. It was painted mint green and white, while the roof was a shocking red. The twins' mother took out a set of keys excited and unlocked the front door.

"Look around." The teens dispersed, Sasuke and Naruto walking together in the one storey house. There was a paper stuck on each door stating what the room was to be. They walked inside a small room that was to be Naruto's.

"This is cool." Naruto bellowed, his voice being carried throughout the room. He looked curiously at a second door and was about to open it, when Kushina poked her head in and startled him.

"Oh shit!" He held his chest and glared at his sister.

"This door connects both our rooms." She started laughing maniacally. "Good luck sleeping."

Naruto started sweating, all colour draining from his face as images of Kushina watching him sleep formed in his head.

"Sleep is worth everything to her." Sasuke said nonchalantly as Naruto calmed down a bit.

"Damn you Uchiha." She disappeared and left the two alone. Said teens walked out of the room and checked the remainder of the house out. They met up with the rest at the kitchen after concluding that this house was too small for its own good.

"We'll move in permanently the day after tomorrow, after everything is placed and the house is cleaned."

"I'm going to fall a billion times here." She gestured to the sole steps on each door. Her mother laughed and dismissed her with a note to look down more.

She threw the keys to Kushina, and then left with Mikoto to have tea.

"I gotta feeling. Wohoooooooo!" Kushina yelled in the empty living room, nodding impressed as her voice echoed.

"Ramen rules!" Sasuke cringed at the idiot's loud voice.

"You both are pathetic." Misaki flipped her hair.

"You both are pathetic." Kushina mimicked in a whiny voice as it echoed through the room.

"Hehe you sound like a munchkin." She held her chest with fake hurt at Itachi's comment.

"Ugh." Misaki sat on the floor after once again being ignored.

"Say follow the yellow brick road."

"No way." Itachi grabbed her in a headlock and messed up her hair. Kushina folded her arms, uninterested at his apparent abuse.

"You done?"

"Say it." She sighed.

"Follow the yellow brick road." Itachi laughed.

"Perfect UK."

"Meh, 7." Naruto degraded.

They started chasing each other around the room as the three Uchihas watched. Uzumakis were an odd race, or maybe it was just these two. Itachi also watched his younger brother look detached yet determined all together. Sasuke had hated him all these years because of what their father thought, but honestly he envied him too. Uzumaki Kushina was the craziest women he's ever met, and wanted to claim her badly for himself. But seeing as his younger brother had fallen for her too, he couldn't do it. The main reason Itachi had come back was for her, though now he wasn't so sure of his feelings. The only thing he knew was he wouldn't hold back if he ever got anything remotely affectionate from her, or if he offered it himself. He mentally apologized to Sasuke, knowing something or the other would happen between them in time.


	30. Chapter 28-Shoot

**[A/N: On the side is how Kushina's hairstyle is if I ever mention her short haired in any story, it's just red though.]**

 _"Hold still Itachi!" He sighed as he was being used like a Barbie doll. She was messing around with his hair, adding all sorts of ribbons and ties because apparently she had nothing better to do._

 _"I don't know why I'm letting you do this in the first place."_

 _"So you could finally get a girlfriend."_

 _"You're my girlfriend." He smirked._

 _"As long as I'm sane, that will never happen you pedophile."_

 _"There's not much of an age difference between us, and couple's unlikely to divorce have gaps."_

 _"You're talking about marriage to a 13 year old. How quaint."_

 _"I'm letting said girl fool around with my hair, so she is in no position to speak."_

 _"By the way, can I put lipstick-"_

 _"Don't push it." It was wrong to feel such sensation from a young girl but he couldn't help it. He had morals though, he wasn't going to act upon it until she grew up._

 _"So tell me, why don't you have any friends?" Itachi inquired, holding up some of his ebony locks for her._

 _"I fly solo dude." She moaned when his hair toppled over and all the ribbons fell out._

 _"What were you making?" He pulled his hair back into his loose ponytail and turned around to face her._

 _"The Eiffel Tower..." He felt a tug on his lips._

 _"Don't you have a conference to get to?"_

 _"No..I kind of snuck out." Her jaw dropped._

 _"Are you crazy? Your father will kill you!"_

 _"But I'm comfortable around you."_

 _"Hell yeah you are, I'm calm and soothing."_

 _"It's not the first anyways."_

 _"You don't have to get in trouble for me Itachi."_

 _"You're worth it Kushina." She shook her head, making her short hair bounce above her shoulders._

 _"Hurry up!" She pouted, tugging his sleeve. "I'm hungry."_

 _"Pick any table you want, I'll order for the both of us." After some protests, she sat far from the cashier so Itachi would have to search for her. Serves him right. A humongous shadow covered the table, as she looked up to see three girls._

 _"Hey there," one of them smiled, "are you with that handsome fellow near the cashier?" Kushina was used to this, girls couldn't resist Uchiha Itachi._

 _"Sort of."_

 _"Well we," she gestured to the two behind her. "are his classmates, and would like you to kindly stand down."_

 _"I'm not a soldier or anything." The girl's smile was now forced at her fake innocence, as she nodded to her friends._

 _"She means to back off." Another clarified, as Kushina raised an eyebrow._

 _"You feel threatened, by a 13 year old, did you fall on your head?" A few started staring, so the girls laughed like she was part of their group._

 _"Quit acting, we'll_ _ **make**_ _you back off if you refuse." She said through gritted teeth._

 _"Try your best." Kushina narrowed her eyes. The girl now fed up and uncaring of the likely uproar she'd cause, raised her hand. She was held by the wrist and ultimately stopped by.._

 _"What do you think you're doing?" The girls gasped when they saw him, not at all expecting such speed._

 _"Hello! My food!" He hushed her with a promise for ice cream after and turned towards the girls._

 _"If you'd be kind enough as to leave so we could eat in peace."_

 _"Why are you_ _ **eating**_ _with her anyway?" She let out boldly. Itachi gave her a look that made them run out the shop, Kushina feeling unsettled by it too._

 _He nudged her after placing a plate carefully in front of her, said girl staring at it unflinching._

 _"Don't apologize UK, they were about to hurt you because of me." She looked up at him, surprised that he'd interpreted what she was thinking precisely. Kushina leaned over the table and softly pressed her lips to his cheek. That was how it was supposed to go. Itachi had purposely turned his head, resulting in her actually kissing him on the lips. She pulled away shocked as a sly smile appeared on his face._

 _"You taste like happiness Kushina." She blushed and slammed her head on the table._

 _"Hey, you okay?" Itachi said worried, feeling that he may have gone too far._

 _"My first kiss has been stolen by a pedophilic weasel!" She groaned._

 _"Get on my shoulders." She looked at him dumbly as he suggested it. He had thrown a box of dangos on top of her cupboard for safekeeping and didn't plan out how he'd reach it later._

 _"Why don't you get on a chair?"_

 _"Think of it as a couple's bonding exercise." She took a step back at the remark._

 _"Kushina come on!" She sighed and got on, holding his hair in case he tried anything funny. He placed his hands on her thighs to steady her and made way for the cupboard. She felt him move his hands up and down so bonked his head._

 _"Perv."_

 _"Why, this turning you on?"_

 _"Stop filling my head with impure t-_  
 _houghts."_

 _She pulled out the dango and was about to tell Itachi to put her down, when he pushed her off his shoulders. Kushina screamed when she hit her bed and then sat up._

 _"I could've hit the head, or the floor!"_

 _"But you didn't. Now you trust me."_

 _"You're about as trustworthy as Naruto protecting ramen."_

 _The two sat on the couch eating dangos, Itachi channel surfing boredly. He saw a romance movie playing and left it with a sadistic smirk. Kushina looked at him, twirling a stick in her lips; quizzical on why'd he leave it. The couple in the film broke out into a heavy make out session, Kushina trying to grab the remote and change it._

 _"Itachi!"_

 _"What? You should learn if you ever want to please me." She looked horrendously at him and got off the couch, keeping some distance between herself and him._

 _"I'm sorry Kushina. Come back and I'll change it." She slowly moved then stopped at her tracks when he added he'll teach her himself. Kushina chucked a shoe at him then started laughing at his despicableness._

 _"You have a beautiful laugh."_

 _"Eh?" She blushed._

 _"You're one of a kind." He smiled genuinely._

"Hey, can we eat outside?" She asked sitting cross-legged in the empty room, directing her question to the elder Uchiha.

"Sure, where?"

"Well shit I didn't think I'd get this far."

"How about a bar?"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto.

"No." Sasuke.

"Like hell am I getting drunk again."

They decided to get club sandwiches at a small diner nearby, Itachi entering her room quietly when she took too long to get ready.

"UK?"

"Bathroom." He found her splashing water on her soapy face, her hair held firmly with a bandana.

"Why?" She frowned slightly.

"Why does everyone automatically think I don't take care of myself? There's no such thing as flawlessness, I worked my way to look like this." She dabbed her face with a towel. "I wash my face and exercise and weigh myself like any insecure girl."

She felt him push her shoulders, her back gently hitting a wall as he leaned down.

"Aha. I was beginning to think you had calmed down over the years." Kushina remained unfazed; Itachi ghosted over her neck and sighed.

"You smell amazing." He breathed, Kushina bit her lip from saying something rude. "I really missed you Kushina."

"Would you mind getting off me before I knee you in the balls?"

He smirked. "And you just keep getting crazier."

 **Time Skip.**

Winter break was finally here, but it hadn't snowed yet to Kushina's disappointment. Itachi stared at his car, wondering how to fit the four girls and two boys (Naruto brought Sakura along). Sasuke was packing everything into the trunk and Naruto tied some on the roof. Ino yelled about how fragile her many bags were and Sakura tried to calm her down. Hinata was already seated inside the car as Kushina checked the time on her phone.

"You can sit on my lap." Itachi whispered in her ear, no one noticing their eccentric display.

"Take one of them; the rest of us can squeeze in the back." She pointed to Sasuke and Naruto, unfazed by Itachi's comment.

"You're no fun UK." He followed her suggestion, taking Naruto in the passenger seat so Sasuke had to fit with the small girls. He sat near Kushina comfortable as she didn't take up much space.

The car ride to Okinawa was long and consisted of most of them falling asleep. Kushina didn't sleep on Sasuke, like she promised but kept herself awake with loud music. Itachi drove silently, his head in a whirl as he planned. After reaching the designated hotel they'd be staying in, they each got a room.

"The damn bathtub is remote controlled!" Ino squealed in delight and pulled Kushina into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank Sasuke." The blonde smiled at Sasuke, then clung onto him with joy.

"Get off." He muttered darkly as he pealed her away from him. "I'm going to bed."

They all decided to sleep (as if they hadn't got enough of it), except Kushina who took advantage of her bathroom. She most likely took hours to emerge, clean and very happy over the prospect of sleep.

She fixed up her bed, and was about to crash when Itachi pushed her up against a wall. She didn't say a word when he looked down at her with serious eyes, different emotions passing in his coal orbs.

"Kushina..." he whispered, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb. "You've made me crazy about you."

Her eyes looked bigger than usual at his implication, his lips ghosting over hers as she couldn't do anything. Her heart was pounding, her own lips dry as she didn't dare break eye contact.

"I came back for you." He confessed, "I've waited years for this moment."

"I love you Kushina." He whispered with a sad smile, brushing his lips gently over hers.


	31. Chapter 29-It's a matter of Uchihas

**[A/N: this chapter contains some moments that are 16+, if you're offended please don't continue. All of you reading most probably are teens so it's cool. LIME!]**

 _"I love you Kushina." He whispered with a sad smile, brushing his lips gently over hers._

She had no power, no control over this situation at all. He was so gentle, as if she'd break with one wrong move. Her heart panged with guilt as feelings erupted for the man holding her face, thinking of his most probably asleep brother a few rooms away.

He pulled away, sighing when she stared up at him silently. "I don't expect anything from you."

"Itachi-"

"Just, stay with me? Please?" She couldn't refuse, letting him carry her to his room as she noticed a door connected both of theirs. He laid her on his bed and kissed her once more, this time she responded. He got on top of her and trailed kisses down her neck as she gasped and whispered his name.

She woke up the following morning surprisingly earlier than him. Kushina was tucked neatly onto his body, his hands holding her firmly to him and hers clutching his shirt. A small smile graced his peaceful face, as if the entire burden in the world had released him from its clutches. They hadn't done anything that night other than kiss, as she felt new emotions. Wasn't Sasuke the one she loved? It was completely true that she loved Itachi, but not _that_ love. His eyes shot open and she gulped when he pulled her closer, closing the distance between them. She gasped against his lips which were much warmer than before. Kushina pushed him away and sat up abruptly, causing him to look shocked and hurt.

"Okay, we seriously need some ground rules." She stated, folding her arms on her chest. Itachi raised an eyebrow and smirked, silently gesturing her to continue.

"First, not a soul is to know."

"Especially Sasuke?" She looked at his knowing expression. "I know you love him UK."

"Then why?"

"I couldn't control myself anymore, to know that I love you and not act upon it." His face fell. "I'm leaving after this trip, so you can pursue Sasuke."

"Itachi I-"

"Don't apologize. Just don't stop this until then." He pecked her lips.

"I honestly love you also." He smiled.

"Then that's good enough for me." Itachi intertwined their fingers. "You have to come here every night."

"Fine." Her shoulders slumped. "You have to control yourself around other people."

"You too." He winked playfully. "Don't let your wit abandon you now."

She punched his shoulder and pouted angrily. He claimed her lips, as she held his face. Itachi pulled away and kissed down her neck like yesterday.

"Itachi.." she moaned and lifted her chin so he could go a bit deeper. He kissed her shoulder, then her upper arm with such gentleness that made her heart warm up.

"We should get up." He muttered with thoughtful eyes, pulling back her hair behind her ear. She nodded and made way to the connecting door, promising another round after he placed a soft peck on her forehead.

They decided to not move outside yet, but get into an indoor pool. They all went about doing random things in the pool when Kushina walked in. Sasuke's breath hitched when he saw her in a light green chequered two piece and a weight robe loosely tied from the waist as she got on a floating chair and pushed herself to the water. He saw her holding a book he hadn't noticed before and put on sunglasses, even though they were indoors. His eyes narrowed when Itachi moved towards her.

"Aren't you supposed to be swimming?" He questioned.

"Speak to me again and I'll castrate you." She drawled boredly, flicking through the book. He shot her a secret look, indicating she was good and swam away.

Sasuke thought of going to her after, but dismissed it and dove down.

They ate lunch at what Ino saw to be the best five-star restaurant; even feeling underdressed compared to it. She stared at the silverware that showed her reflection perfectly and nodded impressed, not believing she was invited in the first place. Ino's blue eyes looked around the table. Sakura was hushing Naruto, who whined about his hunger, Sasuke was bickering with Kushina about how each of their choices was 'supreme', Hinata was sulking next her best friend and Itachi was nowhere to be found. She sighed remembering how Sakura had neglected them as soon as her relationship had kicked off. Said pinkette devoted all her time to Naruto, surprisingly, and he didn't even suspect a thing.

"We should do something together later." Ino spoke up, earning the attention of the whole table. "Us girls I mean." She felt Sasuke glare at her and Naruto look dumbly at her.

"Who are you glaring at ya douche!" Kushina defended Ino, looking Sasuke with challenging eyes. And another mouth-off started between them. Hinata nodded to Ino, being the only female not comforting/insulting a guy. She needed some time to cool off with her girlfriends, that day she spent with Kushina proved that.

 **Later.**

Sasuke heard a lot of yelling in their room and opened the door. Ino turned around from watching Kushina and Hinata play pingpong and look at him curiously.

"What? Naruto ditch you too?" Sasuke nodded and was about to leave.

"Oi Uchiha, wanna join us?" He looked back at the redhead fiercely playing with Hinata and smirked.

They took turns playing against each other, now it was Hinata vs Sasuke. He didn't know if he should win and earn Kushina's praise or be insulted because of beating her, or if he should lose and earn Kushina's praise for letting her best friend have this one or more insult for losing to a girl.

"My grandma plays better than you!" She and Ino booed when both dark hair teens put in no effort. Sasuke started moving faster and so did Hinata when she felt entitled to. No one was winning so it was now him versus le vicious redhead. She narrowed her eyes and smiled crazily, promising tears on his side as he scoffed. This had got to be the most fiercest game ever, even making Ino stand far, far away in case the ball went out of the table and broke one of her bones (yes, it was that bad). After fifteen minutes, not one of them got a point and neither accepted defeat as the game went on and on and-

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sasuke broke concentration and the ball flew passed him as he cursed. Ino had magically appeared near the table again as she cheered and congratulated her worn out friend. A once sour Sasuke turned surprised when she extended her hand above the table and muttering 'good game'. He shook her hand and smirked.

"Jump him. Jump him. Jum-"

"Pig..." Sasuke coughed into his fist to lessen the embarrassment and looked away.

"So what'd you get me for Christmas Rap?"

"Air, Ino."

"Oh come on!"

Kushina kept going back to Itachi each night, receiving an attack of kisses each time and sleeping over. She once made the mistake of wearing shorts, resulting in Itachi kissing her thighs. He'd never touch her any place too intimate, but opted for going deep. She sat on his bed tonight, shivering when he lifted up her shirt a bit. He kissed her back and brushed his tongue a few times as Kushina bit her lip to subdue her loud moans. Itachi flipped her over and kissed her toned stomach, biting in softer areas and rubbing his thumb over her belly button ring. She held a chunk of his hair and pulled, coaxing him to not stop as his other hand slid up and down her hip.

"God, Itachi!" He smirked against her skin, and went a bit faster. After leaving a few marks, he pushed himself up and captured her lips. She held the bed sheets as he nipped on her lower lip, refusing to open up.

"Open." He demanded as he pulled away, frustratedly running his fingers through his hair.

"No." She said stubbornly.

He crashed his lips onto her as she gasped at the unexpected contact. Itachi took that chance to shove his tongue in and memorized the inside of her mouth before dancing with hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and closed her lips, sucking on his still present tongue. He groaned and twirled his muscle, heighten her ministering. She pushed past him and explored his mouth instead, Itachi pushing his pelvis to her as she squirmed against his hard member.

He pulled away and started panting, eyes half-lidded and smirking.

"You gotta tell me where you learned." Kushina blushed and looked away. "Don't tell me you took my advice and watched-"

"Bullshit." She muttered as he kissed her cheek.

"You're so cute." He pinched said cheek and lay down next to her.

Both the Uchihas were invariably awkward to her. They had double personalities and refused to let most people see the real. How she'd manage to grab both their attentions was beyond her. Who'd want someone so terribly honest and negative and who could only see things from her own perspective? But most importantly, would Sasuke ever man up? She was unknowingly giving him up. Was all that they've been through for nothing?


	32. Chapter 30-Favourite, or not

"I knew it." Sasuke said softly, his heart shattering into a billion pieces when he found Kushina with Itachi. "I fuckin knew it."

Itachi sighed as it was all over now. It's only been a week and Sasuke would have inevitably found out, but this was the wrong way.

"How dare you judge me Uchiha!" She glared.

"You promised you-"

"I didn't promise anything." Sasuke gave her the most menacing glare he could muster.

"And now you have the audacity to glare at me?! You sick person-"

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU INSULTING ME! I WASN'T THE ONE SLEEPING AROUND WITH YOUR BROTHER!"

"YOU ACT LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON, BUT YOU DON'T."

"THEN ENLIGHTEN ME."

"WHY DO YOU CARE ANYWAYS YOU-"

"BECAUSE I FUCKIN LOVE YOU, YOU FUCKIN MORON!"

"Would someone make you go through utter bullshit and give you many mixed signals for love?" Sasuke's eyes widened as tears flowed out of her blue eyes.

"And your content watching this, when you caused it?" She turned her teary eyes to Itachi, who got shocked as well from the rare sight.

She furiously tried to rub them off with her sleeve, but it wouldn't stop. She sniffled angrily and moved back when Sasuke tried to hug her.

"Stay away from me." She said coldly, "both of you."

Kushina walked out the door quietly. The two Uchihas were frozen with fear, none ever met with the sight of tears.

"We need to talk Sasuke." Itachi said seriously, his younger brother looking annoyed and angry.

"No."

"Don't." Sasuke's hand stiffened before he could grab the door's handle, that simple word holding so much authority.

Itachi explained everything to his younger brother, how he'd planned to leave and let her be with him, how he'd been selfish and how he envied him. His younger brother's mouth was agape as Itachi flicked his forehead.

"Forgive me Sasuke." Said teen sighed and ran his fingers through his hair frustrated.

"She loves you. Don't look at me like that, she told me."

"What...should I do?"

"Find ways to make it up to her. With both your attitudes, I'd be surprised if you'd tell me you've never fought."

"Tears were never involved."

"So? Will that stop you? What ever happened to my stubborn foolish little brother?"

"Shut up." He got up and walked out of the door, Itachi didn't stop him this time. It's up to Sasuke now.

She was walking the streets of Okinawa alone, wondering if the earth would ever be white. Her breathing was deep, cold air escaping her lips and red nose every time she exhaled. Kushina past two kids playing in a playground and thought about how they would catch a cold eventually. She sat on a swing and pushed herself with her toes, cursing her shortness. She let out more curses when she flicked a stray tear away. Dry anger nowadays was nowhere within her.

Another week past and Christmas Eve would be tomorrow. The rooms were cheerfully decorated to the holiday, and to everyone's mood. They all pitched in and soon it was looking beautiful. Kushina hadn't spoken to either of the Uchihas since the crying fest. Said girl was put into a Christmassy dress by Ino begrudgingly, but didn't show much resistance. The blonde had chewed her out when she found out, and exasperatedly yelled how she could reject not one, but both Uchihas. She felt inclined to some moral support though, but felt it wasn't needed now.

Kushina pulled her annoying dress down and damned Ino into the fiercest pits of hell. She stopped when Sasuke was a few feet in front of her, give her a once over and smirk, but ignored it and was about to pass him.

"Mistletoe." He muttered as Kushina froze. She looked up and found his claim true. Everything went silent between them and she fought the urge to quickly kiss him and run away to solitude. Her breath hitched as he pulled her chin up and cupped her cheek, blushing when he licked his lips. Sasuke bent down and gently pressed his lips to her cheek, a series of whistles from the rest who were eavesdropping ignored. He whispered hotly in her ear,

"You look ridiculous Uzumaki."

"And you remind me of a manatee." She bit back, pushing him off and walking away to her room. _Must you always break my will?_ She thought smiling. _I hate love._

Sasuke chuckled lightly when Kushina fell face first into the snow, and stuck her tongue out. She rolled around in it and laughed like a maniac. Everything was now back to normal, like nothing ever happened, and no one questioned it. They've yet to talk about Sasuke's ruthless confession and he was a bit insecure she knew, even if everyone said she loved him too. He couldn't let it sink in until he heard it from her.

"Snow fight!" Naruto yelled, calling them over to Kushina (since she looked like she'd never get off the snow). She sat up and shook her head, letting the snow fall out and smiled.

"Teams?"

"Girls vs boys!" Ino immediately said.

"But you're 4!"

"I'll be with you guys." Sakura perked up, shuffling to their side.

The fight wasn't all that serious, as Sasuke noted the redhead wasn't in it. His life, as you can see, revolved around her. Kushina appeared on top of a small hill, holding a snowball three times the size of her head on her shoulder.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" He gulped as she ran to him (as much as she could) towards him. Sasuke could outrun her now and he knew it, but why he stood still was a mystery. She slammed the ball onto him and he fell due to the weight, covered in frost and feeling it reach his skin as he hissed.

"Serves you right for all the turmoil." She put her knees on either sides of his thighs and hugged him, muttering something about ducks. His hand wrapped around her, the other to her hair as he sighed.

Kushina peeked through her door and saw Sasuke standing there, his arms behind his back. Her hair was in a messy bun and many bobby pins held her bangs out of her face, simple shorts and the fat cat t-shirt.

"What?"

"Can I come in?"

"I don't know...are your feet working?"

He plopped down on her bed as she came and jumped on it, landing with a resounding thud.

"So what's up?" Her room was a bit untidy; wrapping paper everywhere as all the gifts were exchanged a long time ago.

"Merry Christmas." He said and held out a purple gift. Kushina noticed him smile, like an actual one, even holding it in place.

"You got me a gift?" He nodded, smile still in place as she gently took it and unwrapped it. She quickly pulled out-

"OH MA GOSH! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She jumped onto his lap and attacked him with many cheek-kisses as he almost fell backwards by the way she quickly did all that. Sasuke was past bliss.

"How'd you find it?" She hugged the forest green skull candy headphones to her chest as if it would disappear if she let it go.

"I'll tell you later." He promised, carefully putting her back on the bed.

"I got you something too." She stated proudly. "Although after this, I don't think I'll ever be on par with you."

"You didn't have to..." she held her hands up and bent backwards until her fingers touched the ground and her back was flat on the bed. She searched under in that position as Sasuke took notice of her now visible stomach and smirked.

"An S ring?" He questioned tauntingly.

"It's strength." She said from the side of the bed. "Don't be so full of yourself narcissist."

"You just don't want to admit it stands for Sasuke."

"Found it." She stretched back and extended the pink gift, completely cutting him off.

"Pink?"

"Yeah, it matches your cheeks." He scoffed and snatched it.

"Y-you got me-"

"Yeah, the annoying game you've been blabbing non stop about." He pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Uzumaki." He said softly, pushing a box to her. She pulled away and stared expressionlessly at it.

"I haven't given you chocolate in a while so..."

"You're my favorite, forever."


	33. Chapter 31-The ChroniclesofDrunk Kushina

"Par-tay!" Naruto danced around happily when Itachi announced a big gala for New Year's Eve, when he hit Kushina. Her bag of cookies fell on the floor as she slowly looked at Naruto with darkened eyes. Her hair was flying around her and everyone could practically see the fire in the background as Naruto let out a girlish scream and ran away. She held out a roll of toilet paper angrily waving it in the air.

"I'm going to kill you with this!" She promised.

"Where'd you get toilet paper from?" Sakura inquired.

"Forget that, how can you murder with toilet paper?" Ino backed away when she was given a sadistic smile in return and opted to sit closer to the door.

"Well anyways... you guys should shop for outfits-"

"Oh yeah!" Completely forgetting the delicate state Kushina was in, Ino grabbed her and Hinata's wrists in one hand and Sakura's in the other and flew out the door, dragging all three girls with strength no one knew from where.

"Is she gone?" Naruto peeked from an adjacent door.

"You can come out now." Itachi chuckled as the blonde sighed.

"Let's go." Sasuke motioned.

Ino pulled them into a store that neither Hinata nor Kushina would've ever thought of going in to. Sakura seemed just as delighted as Ino as she skimmed the racks.

"Well?"

"This s-store is uh.."

"Vulgar." Kushina snapped.

"No it's not Rap!" Said girl pointed at some shorts nearby and walked over to it. She pulled the zip down, which opened up till the end.

"This is like 'I want it quick'." Hinata became flustered and kept herself from fainting at the mere thought.

"Okay, some of it. But please just try some stuff out! We don't have to buy it.."

And that's how she got the two girls in a dressing room each with half a dozen outfits.

"Hurry it up in there!"

"Try getting something this tight on your body!" Kushina yelled back.

"Hey Ino." Said girl turned around giving a smile to the two boys.

"Yo."

"Have you seen Sakura?" She pointed deep into the store as Naruto disappeared in that direction.

"Ino! Come here and zip up this excuse for a dress." She sighed and got up and was half way there before she stopped, turning around to face a stoic Uchiha.

Kushina felt the curtain behind her slowly open up and didn't bother to look around as she held up her hair.

"Careful on my skin pig." She felt warm hands hold the small of her back and slowly zip up the pale green dress. _Wait...how are Ino's hands this big?_

"Oh my god!" She stuck her back to the wall as a blushing Sasuke came to vision. "What the fuck are you doing Uchiha!"

"You have a tattoo."

"No shit."

"I have one too." He pulled off his shirt to show her.

"Oh god no!" She covered her eyes before she saw him in all his half naked glory. "Get out!"

"Why? Am I bothering you?"

"I'm not joking Sasuke. Now."

After a while of silence she dropped her hands catiously, and almost screamed. He had confined her between himself and the wall, putting both of his palms close to her face.

"Why so serious Ku-shi-na?"

"I'm going to buy a Taser."

"I don't need a shock to turn me on; you're doing fine by yourself." He traced her jaw with his fingers.

"I-uh,"

"At loss for words?"

"This is my game. I did it first." He bent down and brushed his lips on her ear, just like that time in laser tag.

"Yes, but I do it better." Sasuke caught her knee before it connected to his body, instead put it around his waist and lifted her off the ground.

"Nothing's going to stop me this time." He kissed passed her ear, to her cheek and stopped an inch away from her lips.

"Miss are you done in there? Do you need some help?"

Kushina eyed Sasuke evilly. One word and he could be sent to jail for harassing. He cursed while putting her down and picked up his shirt.

"No, I'm good."

"Alright then."

She heard shuffling of feet and turned to Sasuke with all the authority in the world.

"Out."

The party was out of control. There was so many people that weren't even familiar and most were drunk beyond their minds. Sasuke watched Naruto do the chicken dance on a table as a small crowd cheered him on, making clucking noises at some points. Hinata punched the bartender with Kushina-like attitude and flipped her hair defiantly (as if parallel to her personality). Ino and Sakura were nowhere to be found, and Kushina was-

"Heyyy!" She purred seductively in his ear as he shivered involuntarily.

"You're drunk."

"Damn right I am -hic- and you're.."

"Sexy, I know."

"I was gon to say drunk to!" She became a bit incoherent due to the buzz, and kissed his cheek sloppily.

"Mmm you taste sweet!"

"Stop it." He made no move to actually stop her as she sat down on his lap and kissed his neck.

"Sasuke-kun." His eyes widened as her lips met his. Even as she wasn't in line with his and tasted like too much alcohol she felt soft and warm.

"Kiss me." She said against his lips, pulling on his ebony locks. Sasuke pulled her closer and moved with her, feeling no sensation in this world much in comparison to this moment.

Kushina pulled away with dusted cheeks and a laid back smile, her blue eyes half-lidded. Her purple dress rode up a bit a she wrapped her legs around his waist. His hair was tossled and his shirt was creased from how hard she was clutching it. He crashed his lips to hers once more as she gasped, allowing him to push his tongue in and groan.

"Hey Sasuke!" He pulled away and turned to Naruto as a flash went off. "Heh you guys look cute."

The blonde showed them, Kushina was looking down with a small smile and he glared at the camera frustrated and blushing. The picture did no favour to him, but it was true they looked good.

"Inebriated little.."

"Bye Buena!" What the?

"Sasuke..." She was breathing slowly, as she lay her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and let her doze off as he watched the chaos around.

"Hey you!" He looked up and was met with two really buff guys.

"Are you Uchiha Sasuke?"

"What of it?"

"We've come for the girl, so if you'd kindly hand her over.."

"Fuck off." He tightened his hold on Kushina who stirred. They nodded at each other. Everything went black as Sasuke was hit with a pint nearby, the footsteps of the guys closing in.

"Mmm." He got up and winced when he touched the back of his head, his fingers dripping with cold blood. His whole body ached as he tried to sit up and lean against a wall.

"Sasuke?" His eyes shot up as he heard her groan beside him and stretched out his arms when she almost collapsed.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know." He whispered.

"You're bleeding." Sasuke chuckled at how she seemed to forget the situation they were in and watched her cut off the end of her dress and gently wrap it around his head. "It'll just stop it for now, but we have to get you to the hospital."

"Do you remember anything?"

"Apart from getting flat out drunk and screw Ino to hell for that nope." She saw the disappointment in his eyes. "Something important happen?"

"...no."

The door that none of them knew was there swung open, blinding the room with a bright light. They heard tapping of heels on the concrete floor as a silhouette of a girl came in sight.

"You nabbed the wrong person! I meant a girl who's _blonde_ and blue-eyed."

She came into view slowly.

"Uzumaki Kushina, and Sasuke-kun huh? I should've known you were the one who gave my guys a hard time."

"The girl with meat blocks for feet." Shion flared her nose angrily.

"You better watch it! I didn't want you anyways. Ino is the one I'm after."

"Why?"

"Because she stole from me."

Sasuke heaved and pulled the redhead up. He glared at Shion who moved away and let them pass knowing full well not to mess with the young Uchiha.

"I will get revenge. Tell Ino to watch her back."

He stopped Kushina from saying anything nasty as they left the premises and out into the snow.

"Are you cold?" Her dress wasn't even fit for summer.

"I can handle it." She whined when he draped his jacket on shoulders and pulled her up. Not for the first time today she wrapped her legs around his waist and let him carry her.

"Hospital Sasuke."

"Aa."


	34. Chapter 32-Status

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Sasuke had walked into her room from the connecting door and found her swinging upside down from a wire held up to the ceiling.

"Can I not be left in peace without people asking why I'm swinging from a wire? Is that too much to ask?" She folded her arms and tangled her feet tighter so she wouldn't fall.

"You're crazy Uzumaki."

"And I'd call you a hippo but that's an insult to hippos everywhere."

"Hn."

"Apple pie."

"..."

"Cincinnati."

"What?"

"You're so dull, it's blinding. Hehehe see what I did there?"

"The stupid part, or the idiotic part?"

"How's your head?"

"I'm okay..."

"Not the bruise dumber!"

"Harpy..."

Her phone rang on her bedside so she released the wire and landed gracefully on her feet as she made way to it.

"Are you okay?" Kushina looked defeated after just seconds of listening intently to whoever called her.

"There's an assembly at school tomorrow at 6am, girls only." She buried her head in one of the many pillows on her bed and screamed.

"Uzumaki.." he sighed, unable to comfort her. She raised her hand to silence him and screamed a few times more.

"Kushina please."

"Can you make me something?" She let out muffled.

He had a small smile plastered on his face when she stared at him expectantly, eyes bluer than ever.

"Here you go." Sasuke gently put a neatly sliced piece of strawberry cheesecake on a plate in front of her, and proceeded to wash his hands in the sink. "How is it?"

"Perfect." She ate small bites to save some, but felt each tastier than the previous. The ravanette was glad he took lessons long ago, as he sat down and watched her eat.

"Should I go get the pillow?"

"Though I may seem unfazed, I'm laughing hysterically inside. Hahahahahaahha." She said evenly.

"How long will you be gone Miss Unfazed?"

"Beats me. But as soon as it's done, I'm flying back here as quickly as I can."

 **The Next Day**

His phone buzzed under his pillow and he jumped not for the first time and cursed love.

 **Utter bull has happened. A, they're talking about pregnancy, and haha to that. B, Ino mentioned what exactly Shion wants from her so call me when you get up. C, the annoying physics teacher is present and, he announced his younger brother will attend this school** _ **now.**_ **Stupid or what?**

"Uchiha?"

"Yeah. How's the pregnancy thing going for you?"

"Honestly, I wasn't listening. How does the bed feel?"

"Lonely without you."

"I meant sleep-wise you dirty little shit."

"Comfortable. How does the plastic chair feel like?"

"Potato." He scratched the back of his neck and yawned.

"Your wit never ceases to amaze me." She quickly explained how Shion was surprisingly infatuated with Shikamaru of all people, and was out for blood, while Ino went to the headmistress and they were currently deciding on a punishment.

"And omg I think it's over." She whined after that. "They're giving back the results tonight!"

"So?" Not at all knowing Kushina's school performance, he was curious to know.

The redhead retired after getting home, requesting her mother to get the results for her and, "ignore the dumb comments".

Sasuke, Naruto and MnMs stood in front of a board that read top 10 seniors of the past semester. He did a double take when, instead of finding his own name at first place, a mocking 'Uzumaki Kushina' filled the position.

"Teme is second! Wahahahahahah!"

"Shut up idiot!" He ran his fingers through his hair and met his mother's laughing eyes.

"It seems that she isn't just a pretty face." Sasuke cheeks felt heated as he scoffed and looked away. That annoying, most probably snoring, infuriating, lazy, loud, demanding, temperamental little harpy had been hiding a lot all along. Though his pride had suffered multiples of blows in just a few seconds, he felt his heart soar.

Okay, he had been wrong. He felt nothing but remorse for _himself_ . A wicked smile was plastered on her face as she passed him the pepper at the occasional dinner.

"2nd place pepper." She giggled at his scowl as he shook a tad too much on his food.

"So what is your secret Kushina?" Mikoto inquired with a smile.

"For what?"

"Not to sound offending, but I've never heard or seen you study." It was evident to all seated on this table that she was lazy and slept until the sun dropped.

"I wake up every day late at night, and understand instead of memorize."

"That's it? You're pretty gifted on your own."

"More than some." Naruto snickered at Sasuke, who choked at the remark.

"So tell Naruto, how is Sakura?" He gulped, and it was Sasuke's turn to snicker.

"Good."

"And what do you mean by good?"

"Great..."

"Good.."

"Amazing." Kushina pitched in.

"And what about you sweety, any potential boyfriends?"

"A few." Sasuke choked on his drink, which didn't pass unnoticed by MnMs.

"What do you mean?"

"I've decided to open myself up more, since apparently I'm scary to a lot of people."

"That's great." She laughed heartily and turned to Sasuke.

"What about you Sasuke?"

"No, I'm not interested in anyone." His mother frowned at his stubbornness to look vulnerable. Kushina was busy eating and gave him a quizzical look, like she hadn't been confessed to weeks ago.

"You're in the age to date, both of you." She looked between the two teens. "And I will not die without grandchildren."

Kushina merely snorted and sipped from a tall glass, and Sasuke stared intently at his fork.

The twins' mother sighed and looked at her best friend. They needed some time before falling together. How much though, they didn't know.


	35. Chapter 33- Yes I Am

School was back to tread on their lives, the winter break feeling like minutes as each went on to their designated class begrudgingly. Kushina's hair was made into a weird up do of sorts that kind of impressed Sasuke, as she read a book silently for once. They sat together in physics class, waiting for the annoying teacher to come.

In waltzed a boy, who brought about sighs from the female portion of the class. He had auburn-y hair that was swept to a side and slightly messy, and dark green eyes. A little debate erupted on whether the new kid was hotter than Sasuke or not, as Kushina scowled while reading. The Uchiha noticed the newbie glance at the redhead and then full out stare as he took a double take.

"Introduce yourself." The physics teacher spoke up as he tore off his gaze and faced the class.

"Name's Ren. Yokohama Ren." He frowned slightly when Kushina didn't bother to look up from her book.

"Sit wherever you'd like." Ren immediately walked over and stood in front of a seated Sasuke, who scoffed.

"Here."

"No way." Sasuke bit out harshly, earning a slight smirk from Ren.

"Uchiha, get up." He glared at the teacher unmoving. "A lifetime's worth of detention if you refuse." The blonde's smirk widened.

"Teachers have no authority to please a single student." Kushina stated, looking up with firm eyes.

"Miss Uzumaki, this is none of your concern."

"It is if you disregard equality. There's no such rule that allows switching of seats."

"..." he turned around and continued to write on the board, as Sasuke motioned for the fuming blonde to scram.

 _ **Thanks Uzumaki.**_  
 **Aww have we already started the annoying note passing?**  
 _ **I'm not sure if you mean it, or are being sarcastic.**_  
 **Insecure little duck butt.**  
 _ **Hn.**_  
 **Hn times two.**  
 _ **That doesn't make sense.**_  
 **A lot of things don't make sense, like the fact that I'm losing my touch!**  
 _ **What?**_  
 **I've only insulted you once and we're already in the tenth note.**  
 _ **I'm rubbing off on you ;)**_  
 **Did you just do that?!**  
 _ **What?**_  
 **That- ;)**  
 _ **I didn't know you felt...that...way about me.**_  
 **Uchiha Sasuke.**  
 _ **Yes Uzumaki Kushina?**_  
 **I hate you.**

He pushed the scraps of paper into his notebook like he did with the rest.

"You're pretty rad." Kiba shoved a slice of pizza into his mouth. Ren had easily made the football team, despite of Sasuke's refusal at class. He sat with the rest of the players at lunch, occasionally turning around and scanning the cafeteria.

"Bet you guys I can get her number." They turned to who was pointing at.

"Uzumaki Kushina! Are you crazy?" Kiba snapped at a quizzical Ren.

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

"She's taken." Naruto perked up from his lunch.

"Uzumaki, so she's your sister?" He nodded. "I've heard she's single."

"I dare you to get her number." Sasuke quipped monotonous.

"Challenge accepted." Ren got up as soon as she did to get some cake they shared after lunch. The guys leaning in their seats as he approached the redhead with a smile, said a few words before she blew up laughing. Kushina picked up the sweet laden tray and walked over to her table, leaving behind a stunned blonde, who slowly made his way back.

"So?" Naruto.

"She's not my type." Sasuke raised a brow and said nothing.

Kushina and Hinata spoke animatedly, sitting on the tall stools of the chemistry lab, since this semester would mostly be practical work.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto and Sasuke sat behind them as the redhead slowly leaned to whisper in Hinata's ear, which earned a suspicious giggle.

"What?!" Kushina shook her head at Sasuke and turned around when Asuma walked in.

"The seating formation is to be changed." He moved around a lot of people, Kushina grumbled when he switched Sasuke and Hinata, so now it was Kushina and Sasuke in front, Hinata and Naruto behind them. She stretched her arm out to reach her pathetically (Sasuke muttering stupid since they were five centimeters apart).

"Why must bad things happen to me all the time huh? I've been such an angel lately." Sasuke snorted.

"More like the devil."

"What did you say Narutard!"

"Hurtful..."

"Aha."

"Shush class. A person from each group pick up the supplies from here and start experimenting."

Sasuke watched her open the Bunsen Burner and put on some goggles.

"So what did he tell you?"

"Who?" She held a piece of metal on the fire.

"Ren."

"Nothing." The flame turned white as she muttered "Magnesium."

"Hey make sure!" She stopped and stared at him.

"You dare defy me number two?"

"Fuck you."

"Language Uchiha. Hey Naruto don't!"

"Huh? Why not?"

"Yellow powder is automatically sulphur."

"D-don't Naruto-"

"I'll make sure."

"No!" A pungent smell of bad eggs filled the class as Asuma urged them to evacuate.

"Well, at least you didn't burn the Bunsen."

 **Kushina**

Okay, so I know I'm irresistible, but to have every kid that has err in his name randomly fall in love with me is too much. What happened to being scary? Ugh. Stupid boys.

"Hey there." Oh no. Just walk and avoid eye contact and it will go away.

"Kushina?" Hell naw.

"Who the fuck are you calling Kushina!"

"It's your name?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know we were on a first name basis. Now disappear."

"I just wanted to ask if your free on-"

"I cost billions, so no thanks." I tuned him out, though when he got persistent and I couldn't handle it anymore, I ran to the girls bathroom.

"Sup Haruno."

"Hello. And what are you running from?"

"Is it that obvious?" She nodded. "Stupid Ronald."

Sakura sweat dropped. "His name's Ren Kushina."

"Like it matters."

"Since when do you run away?" I let that sink in slowly and then grimaced.

"What have I been reduced to!" I kicked the door open, startling a few passersbys and walked out of school with power.

I saw stupid duck butt leaning on his car, his arms folded and apparently thinking he looked cool. Pft.

"What took you so long?"

"Excuse you."

"Just get in the car."

"And if I refuse?" He raised a brow.

"You honestly don't want to go there."

"Is it smart to challenge me Sasuke?"

"You don't scare me Uzumaki."

"Aha. We'll see." We stared each other down.

"I don't want to give a hard time to the janitor for cleaning vomit." Naruto draped his arm over Sasuke's shoulder, who snapped his gaze at him.

"Get off me before I burn you."

His eyebrows shot up. "You've been hanging out with my sister too much teme."

"No Naruto! Don't say the S word here!"

"Calm down guys." Sakura pitched in.

While they're all busy, now's my chance to escape. I slowly backed away, then began to full out sprint away from the parking lot. A familiar car followed next to me on the road, as Sasuke peeked out.

"Uzumaki stop running." I stuck my tongue out and increased my speed, though it didn't seem much of a challenge to Sasuke who pushed the accelerator.

"Red light!" Naruto yelled, covering his eyes when Sasuke screeched to a halt just in time. He tapped on the steering wheel impatiently and clenched his jaw when I stood on the zebra walk in front of him and waved triumphantly before running in the direction of my house.

"Honey are you okay?" I threw my bag on the floor and collapsed onto the coach to catch my breath.

"I'm cool. Can we bar the doors?" She smiled at me and sat down.

"When will you and Sasuke be together?"

"Mother.."

"I'm serious! It's very obvious."

"Soon, later, I don't know."

"I'm so proud of you."

"So am I."

"And please stop prank calling the neighbors."

"But I'm bored!"

"You won't be for long."

And I could only wonder what she meant, but I soon realized there was a lot in store for me.


	36. Chapter 34-Finally

**[A/N: picture on the side is the gift, I found it on Google images and therefore don't know who it actually belongs to.]**

"Would you go to the dance with me?"

"Why should I?" Sasuke sighed and turned to walk away.

"Don't come to the front door and be there at six. I'll kill you if you're late."

Sasuke gently tapped on her window, clad in a grey dress shirt and black dress pants. She opened the window and threw a pair of white heels outside and slowly slipped out.

"You look.." The bodice of her dress was white, the waist a dark grey and the skirt black, tight from the waist down and sleeveless. Her hair was pushed to the side and a scowl was plastered on her face.

"What?"

"Breathtaking." He finished.

"Uhh..." she didn't know how to handle such a compliment, and opted to pull on the abandoned heels and stand up.

"Let's go before my mom finds out."

"Why?"

"Are you ready to stand smiling while billions of pictures are taken?"

"No, I meant why did you accept?"

"Why did you ask?"

"Touche."

"I regret this."

"And you didn't bother to be in line with the theme!" Ino bellowed, choosing to wear a nice bubble gum dress to match the event. "It's Valentine's day, not a funeral!"

"I look cool."

"Cool isn't enough. You didn't even put on make up!"

"Ino."

"Don't you Ino me I- let go of me Shikamaru!" He dragged an angry blonde away and nodded at the grateful look Kushina shot him.

"Let's go Uzumaki."

"Hmm?"

"Out of here." Sasuke wasn't comfortable being mentally undressed by the many girls there and felt their presence was enough.

"Ugh finally!"

Kushina raised a brow when Sasuke stopped near a park and had this determined look on his face as he motioned her to follow him.

"Sasuke, where are we going?"

"You owe me." He stopped and grabbed both her wrists.

"H-hey!" The Uchiha pushed her hands around his neck and pulled his around her waist.

"You owed me a dance." She opened her mouth to protest but was cut off when music was played and he stared to move her.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn." She sourly danced with him, thinking her mother's words might becoming true.

"Kushina what do you think of me?"

"You're annoying, a sadist, jerk-"

"I'm serious." She looked up at him defeated and choose for once in her life to keep quiet and show dishonesty. Sasuke gently lifted up her chin, and stopped when his lips ghosted over hers.

"I love you Kushina." He pressed his lips to her, and had only one thought in his head.

 _I can handle you just fine._

Sasuke couldn't wipe off the smile on his face. Her hand was linked to his elbow, the other carrying her heels, and she was looking down with an angry pout.

"Kushina?"

"I hate you."

"And I love you."

"This is never going to work."

"Yes it is."

"Unrequited love."

"So you didn't just confess back then?"

 _He pulled away, smiling as she clung to him and buried her face in his chest._

 _"I love you Sasuke. And damn you for that."_

 _"Finally."_

"I don't remember that happening. That sounds shitty and corny to me."

"Already denying me huh?"

"Yes, and I shall until death."

"Kushina."

"Yes?" Her eyes widened when he kissed her and pulled away smirking.

"You taste nice."

"Perv.."

"So wait, I was the asshole?"

"Hehehe you kept insulting yourself." He grumbled and flicked her forehead.

"And the S ring?"

"Don't push it. By the way, where was the music coming from?"

"A stereo.."

"Idiot."

"You better be ready tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"I'm taking you out."

She rolled her eyes. "How very romantic."

"You're surprisingly very calm about all this."

"What am I suppose to do? Be nervous and chant about how amazing you are in my head and how I don't believe any of this is happening?"

"No. I wouldn't have fallen for you otherwise."

A month and half later, Sasuke was not so content as he had been the very first moment they got together. She was a pain, in so many ways that both attracted him and frightened him that he didn't know which feeling to choose. The two of them, and Naruto were making a mother's day gift for their mothers, when he got a phone call from Sakura and immediately bolted for the door.

"He ditched us for a dame." She sighed at her brother and turned to Sasuke. "You better not do that in the future."

"I wouldn't leave my girlfriend for anything."

"Who?"

"You."

"And when did that happen?"

"..."

"Thought so."

"Kushina I love you."

"And I hate every fibre of your being."

He caressed her cheek with his thumb.

MnMs took turns strangling the two teens when presented to a plate piled high with frosted strawberries, and a lame 'Happy Mother's Day' from their two seemingly calm kids.

"When are you going out?" Sasuke's mom asked with a knowing smile as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"Where?" Kushina narrowed her eyes at Sasuke.

"Well see you later." He grabbed her wrist and ran out the door dragging her along.

"They're so cute together."

"Yes, but I wish she'd stop giving him such a heard time Mikoto."

"Nonsense! It's refreshing for Sasuke to be chasing something for once."

"It should've happened sooner."

"Mhm. Strawberry?"

 **Meanwhile**

"Slow down duck butt we lost them!" She bumped into his back and was about to insult him, when she felt his lips on hers.

"Sasuke." He tangled his fingers in her hair and slowly backed her up to a wall, as she gently wrapped her arms around his neck.

 _Save me, falling down, angels of clarity._

He pulled away and watched her amused as her cheeks flushed at the interruption and fished for her phone.

"Mother?" Kushina's eyes widened as she squealed and hung up.

"Wait, what?" Since when does Uzumaki Kushina squeal? She pushed him away and ran while smiling like an idiot. "Kushina!"

He chased her all the way back to her house and looked curious when a car zoomed past. She tore open the door and threw herself into the arms of-

"Daddy!"


	37. Chapter 35-Mixed Feelings in the Past

_She tore open the door and threw herself in the arms of-_

 _"Daddy!"_

I stood there in complete shock, watching the old blonde stroke his daughter's hair and smile.

"I thought I'd find you engrossed in your laptop."

"You didn't tell me you'd come!" A sweet smile brightened her features, one that I've never seen before. It was so...pure... like...

"Hello Sasuke. How are you?" I shook his extended hand solemnly, muttered a polite reply and tried my best to _not_ look at Kushina.

"Naruto is not here?" He looked between the two of us with hidden suspicion.

"No, uh..there's-"

"Sasuke and I are dating." Did she just do that! She did not!

Minato raised a brow. "You can tell me all about it when I show you all the things I got." He gently pulled her inside, while she mouthed 'I'll call you!' before closing the door.

"Bye Uzumaki..." A feeling of uncertainty overwhelmed me. Does this mean _my_ father is-

I checked my phone. One missed call from-

Father.

Oh no.

 **Sasu! You awake!**  
 _ **No, I'm actually sleep-texting.**_  
 **Naruto was right. You've got to stop hanging around me.**

"Why'd you call?"

"I missed you."

"Excuse me? Invalid answer."

"So...dads..."

"I know right! Daddy got me all sorts of weird and exotic things and I want you to see them all and this nice dress that's very nature-y and are you listening?"

"Every word." I could imagine the slight redness of her cheeks, as I put both my hands behind my head (headphones) and relaxed on the pillow.

"You're-"

"I love you too." She was silent for a few moments but that didn't put me off, because I knew she was smiling (though she'd never admit it).

"Where are you taking me tomorrow?"

"Oh, I never knew I was."

"Uchiha."

"Uzumaki."

"Don't make me do it."

"Hn."

"I'm going to tell daddy _exactly_ what you do when we're alone."

"..."

"He was not okay with this by the way."

"It's...natural..."

"I foresee many days of grounding because you're a sissy who can't break a rule so I have to be a man and do it myself."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear anything. Just dress casual."

"How's your dad?"

"He wants to meet you."

"Say what now? I already did."

"I didn't mention your name."

"And why not?"

"Because you had the audacity to blurt everything to your father."

"How dare you accuse me of such debauchery! You should've been

prepared."

"Hn."

"Goodnight."

"No wait-" I stared at the disconnected call for a few seconds. Did I really just... this didn't make any sense, she would've insulted me a billion times.

 **Teme! Wassup!**

 _ **What's wrong with Kushina?**_

 **Must you mention her every time we talk?**

 _ **She's acting weird.**_

 **The crazy lessened right? That always happens when tou-san comes, and I don't think she notices.**

 _ **I made her upset, and don't know how.**_

 **Come on man! Don't give up!**

 _ **I wasn't going to idiot.**_

 **Btw, Sakura wants the four of us to go on a double date.**

 _ **Goodnight Naruto.**_

Kushina glanced at the clock. 8:30. She cursed to herself and mentally refused to get up. Turning away from the offending thing, her eyes widened when she saw a few bags on top of her bed.

"How the hell didn't I knock these over?" Her mom use to always tell her she's always in a swimming competition in her head. Kushina poked her bat a few times on the bags then slowly pulled it towards her.

One was full of different bath salts and scented candles; Kushina never smelt anything so _amazing._ She opened the next which had potpourri covering a long rectangular box.

"This is totally going to be something

fancy." She muttered, placing it gently between the potpourri with the notion to open it later.

The final bag contained an orange rose, a note and a few chocolates.

 _I hope all of this will make you feel better, the bath salts was indirectly for me since I love it when you smell 'fresh out of the shower' , though you always smell nice. Anyways, I know you didn't open the box, so you're going to wait until I come and see your reaction. Eat light (don't ask) and I'll see you at nine._  
 _-Sasuke._

"Idiot..." A smile nevertheless was plastered on her face, followed by a frown."I'm becoming softer! Damn you Uchiha!" She yelled exasperated.

"For what?"

"Oh my shit!" Kushina glared when Sasuke came through the window, an eyebrow raised at her random outburst.

"You jerk."

He coughed in his fist, pointing at the bags around her.

"Hmph." She folded her arms and turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"Our date..."

"I never agreed."

"You told me!"

"You have no proof."

"Uzumaki.."

"Wha-" He held both her wrists above her head and leaned down, smirking when she looked startlingly gorgeous.

"What's wrong Kushina hm?"

"A turd thinks he can harass me in my own home." She gasped when his lips pressed against her neck, slowly trailing kisses down. "Sasuke..."

"Shhh." She gave out a soft moan as his kisses became more demanding, as Sasuke smirked against her.

"Open your gift."

"Aha." She punched his shoulder when he got off. "You were playing me all this time!"

"I'm not the only one whose extremely sensitive." Kushina rolled her eyes and pulled out the rectangular box and it's lid and stared down, blinking dumbly for a few seconds.

"Uchiha?" She gently pulled out a necklace with a pendant of the Uchiha clan symbol, and looked up at a slightly flustered Sasuke.

"I, uh didn't think you'd like it..."

"Put it on for me." He gulped when she held up all her hair, and delicately put it on, his fingers lingering for a bit on her skin.

"Now get out!"

"Huh! Why!"

"Like hell am I changing in front of you. We're close, but not THAT close." Kushina scowled and motioned for him to leave. He pulled her chin up and kissed her forehead before closing the door.

 _Ugh. Uchihas._

"Why must I be blindfolded?"

"You've been complaining since I put it on Uzumaki."

"Because I don't trust you." She screamed when he purposely tripped her and caught her before she hit the floor. "Sasuke you fucking moron!"

Kushina angrily pulled off the blindfold and held her fist ready before he turned her around and-

"Oh my god I love amusement parks!" She gushed, running inside.

"Wait up!"

Sasuke was pulled along to so many heart stopping rides by an excited redhead, and felt his insides unsettled as he stopped her from going on a rollercoaster again.

"Can we please do the stands?" Her eyes were so big and pleading and her lips jutted out.

"One more time, please Sasuke-kun?" She smiled evilly when he scooped her up and ran to the line like he'd die if he didn't. _Muahahahahahah._

The Uchiha had to sit down for a few minutes to calm himself. He ignored the redhead impatiently tapping her foot on the concrete.

"Are you done you big baby?"

"I'm never doing this again."

"Ok whatever!" _Psh, he thinks he's immune to me._

He aimed well before throwing a ball, precisely hitting the centre and making the bottles topple over. The stand owner grumbled and passed him a stuffed monkey, who he gave to his girlfriend.

"Yay! More!" She chanted like a child as they moved on to the next stand, which was the strength one where you had to get a nice score.

"Here." He gave her the mallet after paying for a round.

"Smart move." The owner cackled.

"Excuse you." Kushina glared menacingly.

"No offence girl, but you aren't very um, _meaty._ "

She slammed the mallet down with dark eyes; the metal ball soared up the pole until it broke the upper barrier and landed a few feet away. The owner stood stunned, his whole body shaking with fear as Kushina handed him back the mallet and pointed at a huge bear in a Santa costume. Seeing as the man wouldn't move for a while Sasuke snatched the bear and followed her to the next.

"I'm going to breed them, and they'll make benkeys or moars."

"Yeah, I'm not going to watch that."

"Thank you Sasuke."

"For what?"

"You're not as bad as I thought..." she smiled to herself.

"Was I ever?" He chuckled.

"No, you were worse you bastard!"

He pecked her lips. "You're mine Uzumaki. Remember that."

 _Sasuke is totally out of his mind._

"I hate you."

"And I love you."


	38. Chapter 36-Tension

The Uzumakis and the Uchihas sat in the latter's living room, and for the first time everyone was quiet.

Sasuke felt welling pride when his father completely approved of Kushina, but for him in her father's eyes, not so much. In fact, he's never seen Minato so hostile and once deemed him incapable of showing negative emotions before.

The Uchiha couldn't blame him though, because if he had a daughter like her (or a daughter period) he'd never let her see a male in her entire life. He looked around and noticed everyone except Kushina and Minato gone, and gulped when the blonde eyed him.

"Oh no." The redhead said.

"How many girlfriends have you had before?"

"None." I could practically see Kushina shooting herself in the head.

"And why not?"

"Because they were all so fake and wished to impress me." He answered, choosing to as honestly as possible.

"Sports?"

"Football."

"Academic?"

"I'm second. But only to your daughter..."

"What do you do for leisure?"

"Work out."

"So you care about your appearance?"

"No, I-"

"And I'm guessing you play games too?"

"Yes."

"Well you are unfit for my daughter." Sasuke's eye twitched. _I'm the epitome of perfection! Wait...that's why she calls me egotistical..._

"Daddy! I know he's completely below my league, but give him another chance!"

"Say what now! I'm not _below YOU!_ "

"HEY DON'T YELL AT ME I TRIED!"

"We're leaving." He held Kushina's elbow and dragged her away.

She reached pathetically, flailing her hand in the air until she got bored and left with her father.

"Teme?"

"WHAT!" Naruto held his hands in the air.

"Okay I'm sorry!"

Sasuke ran his fingers in his hair while moving upstairs, the wood shaking beneath his feet as Naruto winced.

"Someone needs their beauty sleep." He sang.

"What took you so long duck butt?" She pushed herself off a wall and folded her arms.

"I had some stuff to do."

"Stuff? Stuff? I'm much more important than mere _stuff._ "

He patted her head. "I know."

"Stop touching me you perv."

He dropped his hand from her head and cupped her cheek.

"Why are we out this late again?"

"Because it was the only time I could sneak out."

"No."

"Ah, but I did."

"I'm taking you home Uzumaki."

"What? Why!" The Uchiha grabbed her wrist and shot her a meaningful look.

"Come on. I see you enough at school."

She mimicked him in the munchkin voice. "Liar."

"We'll figure it out."

"You mean you will, cuz I'm never going out of my way for the likes of _you_ ever again."

"Kushina?" They both turned, a horrified look on the redhead's face when her father, who was carrying a few bags, raised a brow.

"Uhhh.."

"I went to buy a few grocery, and you?" He grimaced when he saw Sasuke. "You snuck out, didn't you?"

The tone he spoke in was undoubtedly not going to be pretty.

"I told her to." Sasuke said firmly, looking Minato straight in the eye whilst squeezing her hand to silence her. He wanted more than anything to be accepted, but that didn't matter anymore. The Uchiha cared about nothing but her opinion from then, so whoever was against this was their problem.

"So you take full responsibility for this?" He nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?" The blonde broke out into a smile, while his daughter started laughing as Sasuke stared at between them.

"I told you he'd pass." Kushina said.

"Pass?"

"Ehm, well I would never think of another as right for Kushina as you."

"Say what?"

"You've been babooned kid." She said dryly. "For the second time."

He recalled the little stalker episode with Naruto and sneered.

"You set me up!"

"Hey, you got his approval right?"

"But you set me up!"

"We've already been through that Uchiha."

"You!"

"Me."

"I can't believe it."

"Me neither."

"Stop agreeing with me."

"Agreed."

"Argh!"

"You're like a married couple already."

"Why would I marry garbage daddy?"

"I'm not garbage you bimbo!"

"Don't go suicidal because of that small fact, it's garbage can not garbage cannot."

He started to walk away, hands in his pockets and ignored her when she yelled "Bye Sasuke! Paper is not edible!".

"Hey Rap, what's up?" Ino put her textbook down and plopped next to her.

"Nothing much, just Sasuke giving me the silent treatment."

"Ohhhhh enlighten me."

"Daddy and I kind of made him man up, and played this whole drama and now he's mad."

"And you're all chill?"

"Yup. He'll come around."

"Hello Sasuke! Stop ignoring me already it's getting old." She sighed exasperated after another failed attempt and faced the board folding her arms while scooting away from him. He rolled his eyes at her pouty expression, trying to subdue a smirk. Having Uzumaki Kushina depressed because of him was blowing up his ego, and he'd enjoy every second of it while _still_ being upset.

"Trouble eh?" Ren leaned down on their table.

"Can brain cells randomly die?"

"I don't think so."

"Yeah, so it's you."

"Huh?"

"That's English for GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

"No thanks."

Kushina put her hands above her head and placed her forehead on the table. Sasuke taking this opportunity at hand, shot the scariest glare he could muster at Ren. The redhead looked up surprised when he was gone, and glanced at Sasuke, finding him still staring emotionless and sighed.

 _This is going to be one long day._

"So Suigetsu asked me to be in the fencing tournament next month." She frowned when Sasuke just continued to stare ahead as they walked home. "Well gosh this is _very_ important to me." And more silence.

Walking briskly, she passed him and went on alone. "I don't care anymore." She said aloud, without another glance.


	39. Chapter 37-Ouch

"Both of you are being very childish!"

Naruto groaned, frustrated by his sister and his best friend's stubbornness. Although they sat next to each other, none were facing each other, therefore satisfying the 'so close yet so far apart' balanty. Kushina was tired of him, and Sasuke was tired of her, but neither took the notion to break up. Implying it, but not actually doing it.

"I have stuff to do, so peace."

"Kushina!"

"What?" She paused, hand on the door handle.

"Will you please talk to him?" An eye roll was his only response before she closed the door behind her.

"Are you being serious teme!"

"Hn."

"You've become much colder, snap some sense into yourself!"

"She was wrong Naruto, I'm not apologizing."

"Forgiveness doesn't require an apology dammit! And if she breaks up with you? What will you do then?"

"She can't."

"You know what, screw this."

Sasuke sat at their kitchen, waiting to drive them today. An eyebrow rose when a fully awake redhead walked in and opened the fridge. _It's 6:30, what the fuck?_

Not a word was exchanged between them. Silently watching her attack some cheese desperately trying to open the jar, he felt inclined to open it for her. Maybe she felt it too, since she put it back before he could offer help. She made some cornflakes and left.

"Do you know why she was awake so early?" Asked Naruto when the two drove to school.

"...why Naruto?"

"She couldn't sleep."

 _Lub dub. Lub dub. Lub dub._

"Although she doesn't say it much, she really loves you."

 _Lub dub Lub dub Lub dub Lub dub Lub dub._

"I'm not going to meddle anymore, it's your problem."

I sat alone, back to a wall, waiting to be called. My gear was all on except the mask which I left close by, and oh god was I nervous.

All reality hit me; I was about to go on against a three time champion in a few minutes and I've only been training for six months. _Six damn months._ What was Suigetsu thinking? What was I thinking?

My nerves were all over the place, and I needed someone to calm me, to reassure me, to tell me it wasn't so important if I won. And the most annoying thing other than feeling like complete _shit?_ I wanted Sasuke here with me. That sensitive, idiotic duck butt of a jerk is the only one who can make me feel better.

Wait. Slow the fuck down. What the hell am I thinking? This isn't some annoying fairytale. Sasuke isn't going to come and calm me down, and I'm not going to win after that and we're not going to ride off in a weird ass carriage. I'm Uzumaki fucking Kushina and I shall kick ass out there! Not literally, cuz that's assault.

"Yeah!"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh good lord!"

Suigetsu sweat dropped, and I awkwardly put down my raised fist.

"Your up kid." And my confidence flew out the window.

I gulped, thanking god this required a mask, since I'm pretty sure I look like I've seen a ghost. My eyes were fixed on the girl, who was unfortunately much larger than me (or am I really tiny? No. Hell.) And woah was she intimidating. So many feelings I've never felt before were now completely visible.

And the battle began. I know very well that I was only on defence, but damn was she fast. I'm going to lose so bad, the shame!

My parents were there, Naruto was there, Hinata and Ino were cheering, Mikoto-san was there, and so was Sasuke. I could hear them all very well.

I pushed my sword faster and straight on went into offence, and maybe the girl (called Arashi, which literally meant storm. Yeesh.) wasn't expecting it, since she did something very wrong. I aimed at her torso, and in a split second knew I was going to land a hit, she pushed it away with her free hand. A whistle was blown and the referee called disqualification.

"And Uzumaki Kushina beats our three time champion! What stroke of luck!" The commentator boomed, and immediately a standing ovation commenced from Konaha's crowd.

 _I won! Disqualification, but I won! Yeah!_

"Konaha takes home _both_ trophies this year."

I stood near Suigetsu, pulling off my mask with a tired smile. _I won! I still can't believe it! Ah!_ Tsunade gave us gold medals, and so many pictures were taken, I kept blinking afterwards.

Someone yelled behind me, and I turned around too late. Arashi, slammed a metal pipe onto my right upper arm with angry eyes. I refrained from crying then, only collapsed with a pained expression, and wasn't concentrating when a few grabbed her and proceeded to drag her away, or when Suigetsu fell to my side. Because she hit my head too before leaving, and everything went black from then.


	40. Chapter 38-Must Pummel Uchiha Sasuke

"Oh god!" I groaned, wincing when I touched my head. Surprised gasps and murmurs is what I heard around, and everything seemed very blurry and barely audible.

"Hey, can you hear me!" I held my head and groaned again at the annoyingly loud volume. Okay, more like too audible.

"Stop yelling please!"

"Her head was hit pretty hard, so she won't be able to handle too much sound. I suggest a _quiet_ environment." The doctor hinted at Naruto, who sheepishly smiled.

"Sorry sis." Whispered Naruto.

 _Wait, doctor?!_

"Where am I?"

"The hospital, Miss Uzumaki."

Oh. I got hit with a freaking metal pipe. My hand shot out to touch my upper arm, ouch ouch ah! Wrong wrong wrong!

"Please refrain from touching your head and arm." Says the doctor, skimming through some sheets.

I'm in a hospital, wearing a stupid hospital gown that was way too short, I refused to let go of the sheets even if it was hot.

Two days passed, two freaking long days, and I'm still here. My room was filled with all sorts of flowers and boxes of chocolate, courtesy of my concerned friends. Apart from family; Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Suigetsu, Shikamaru and Choji came to visit, each with either flowers, chocolates or both. Mikoto came too barring a bunch of balloons.

Now my room smelt of half-wilted flowers and melted chocolate (since eating makes me feel sick). My forehead and upper arm was bandaged, and now I wore leggings under the gown as I swung my legs on the high bed.

So much attention was given to me, it was really scary. Like this one time, the flower's scent were too much too handle so I asked for the window propped close to my bed to be opened. Naruto, Kiba and Suigetsu literally beat each other up to reach it the fastest, and then like zombies came closer and asked if I needed anything else. The look on my face was priceless, according to Ino.

I sighed, a million times bored of the bland, white-walled room, my eyes landing on a gold trophy with a fencer figurine on top. Honestly, I wasn't that pissed at what Arashi did. Three years and suddenly some newbie beats you? I'd go on a rampage for blood too.

No. No I wouldn't.

Well anyways, one person still hasn't visited me. One very aggravating person.

And now I was depressed.

I raised a brow at the half open door, waiting for whoever it was to enter.

Sasuke suddenly came to view. Shit, I shouldn't have gotten up. I stopped swinging my legs, my fingers most probably white from how hard I was holding the sheets.

He sighed and sat down next to me, staring ahead. I was even more peeved when he hadn't even bothered to get flowers or anything. Fucking jerk.

"How dare you." I felt his gaze shift to me without facing him. If I see those dark eyes I know I'm going to break.

"Kushina."

"Don't. Get out."

I felt his fingers brush my cheek, to my chin as he made me face him, and kiss me. And oh god did I miss him. This was more demanding than any he's done before, as he held the back of my head gently and pushed forward to deepen it.

"Sa-"

"Hush." Gently pushing me down, he kissed down my good arm and I couldn't help but to sigh his name.

Again I sat swinging my legs, this time with him next to me, staring down.

"I've been waiting forever you jerk."

"I know."

"That's all? I get a concussion, and a possible broken bone and you say _I_  
 _know?_ " he sat silently, glaring at his lap.

"Did you know that I was breaking down before the match, and was praying for your stupid ass to waltz in and calm me down." He felt bad, I could see it.

"I've went through two days, each hour praying that you'd show up."

"Uzumaki."

"They all got me flowers, chocolate, and my own boyfriend walked in here empty handed?"

"I-"

"No. I have every right to be mad, even if you were before for that stupid joke. I've done worse, so what's up with you fucking treating me like an inanimate object?!"

"Kushina please listen I-"

"I fell in love with Uchiha Sasuke dammit. Where the fuck is he?"

He grabbed my arms roughly, and I gave out an involuntary wail of protest.

"It hurts Sasuke!"

"I love you Kushina."

"Okay, let go, my arm!"

Sasuke kissed me, hard. "I love you." He repeated between breaths.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." He hugged me, gently this time. "But I can't promise anything."

"You're mine Uzumaki, you know that?"

"Nope."

"Ah, the annoying comebacks."

I blinked a few times. "Stupid."

"About that empty handed thing..." he offered a pack of hair ties and a bandana with a smirk.

And I was too scared to ask why.

Ah, I haven't laughed like a maniac for ages! That idiot did my hair so it wouldn't get in my face, because we were in his car going full speed with the windows rolled down. And yes, he snuck me out while I'm still in a hospital gown and leggings, barefoot.

"This. Is. AWESOME!" Too long was I bedridden. Screw flowers and chocolates!

He stopped in an open field, and made me sit on the grass while he got-

"Mango." I smiled when he handed me a bottle as he sat next to me, laying my head on his shoulder.

"When will you be let out?"

"Beats me."

"Hn."

"Awww is Sasu-chan upset?"

"I am now. Stupid."

"Hey, you're stupid stupid!"

"Don't know what I see in you."

"Mhm."

" _Kushina._ " he pushed on the grass with s smirk, before bending down and kissing my neck.

"Ah, Sasuke..." I wrapped my legs around his waist, as I shivered underneath him. He smirked against my skin, before pulling away with an odd look on his face.

"There's something I have to tell you."

I knew my eyes narrowed at him while I folded my arms.

"So you're telling me, I get demanding when I'm drunk, and none of this is your fault?"

"You make me weak." He whispered hotly in my ear.

"I make everyone weak. I'm scary kid." An eye roll followed a peck on my forehead.

Both of us were yelled at when he carried me back through the window three hours later. Apparently if you sneak out while you're obviously injured is wrong. Wait, oh...

I could see very well he didn't care, or take to heart when his mom called him irresponsible. Before he was forced out, he pointed under my bed and winked.

As soon as I was left alone to get some sleep, I checked under my bed and gasped.

Fuck you Uchiha Sasuke.

He got me my laptop and headphones.

"And she should stay clear away from water for a while, bandages should be replaced regularly."

"Yes, thank you."

 _Finally I'm out! Yeah!_

"Oh good lord it's hot out here!"

"Kushina stop yelling!"

"Who in the world goes outside anymore? Yeesh."

My mom sighed.

 **Later**

"I've had enough of you Uchiha, where the heck are you taking me?" I stared at the window, raising an eyebrow. "This is Ino's street."

"Hn."

"I will slit your throat, TELL ME!"

"COULD YOU SHUT UP FOR ONCE! GOD!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME YOU RECKLESS LITTLE SHE-WITCH!"

"Uzumaki."

"What?"

"Break up with me."

"Eh?!" He chuckled at my mortified expression.

"I own you, thanks for proving it."

"WHY YOU-"

"We're here."

As I predicted, this was Ino's house. Why would Sasuke bring me here? I yelped when he pushed me inside, and was about to smack him upside the head when "SURPRISE!" was yelled by everyone inside.

And I held Sasuke's shirt with fear. He had this shit-eating grin on his face.

Oh no. A party.

God help me.


	41. Chapter 39-NEXT!

I glared at Sasuke, who was seated on the living room couch all content and shit as all our friends took turns to hug me.

What happened to me being scary huh? Does anyone see 'hug me, I'm a saint' plastered on my forehead? Wait, MAYBE STUPID NARUTO WROTE ALL OVER MY BANDAGES!

"I know you're upset, but attacking your head was stupid." Sasuke chided, rolling a clean bandage around my forehead in Ino's kitchen.

"You were tolerable when you refused to mingle Uchiha. What changed?"

"I got a girlfriend and suddenly my whole world revolves around her happiness."

Aww. Wait, no.

"And you know that girlfriend is an introvert, movies and food would've gone a long way." Yup, much better.

"It's a date then." He winked, patting the top of my hair when he was done.

I blinked when the raucous died down suddenly, and I guess Sasuke heard it too since he got up with narrowed eyes.

"Uzumaki!" I dodged him and got to the living room, and saw-

A brunette, staring innocently at the surprisingly hostile looks on everyone's faces. Like they're jollier than the word jolly itself, I'm pretty much the only thing that balances out their jolliness. Heck, I'm suppose to be the one giving the dirty looks here.

"Hey Haruka." Yes, I knew her. She visited me when I was hospitalized and apologized on behalf of Arashi, who was one of her friends. I'm never the type to be sociable and all, but I guess I was drunk on the many shots I had to take.

"Kushina I-"

"Don't speak to her." Sasuke said, glaring at Haruka and pulling me behind him.

"Sasuke?" I asked, surprised.

He squeezed my hand and continued to glare.

"Take her away." Suigetsu said, nodding to Sasuke. The latter picked me up and took me back to the kitchen.

"Sasuke!"

"Hush."

"But-"

"Kushina."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I had to."

"Tell me, do you know her?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun." He stared wide eyed at my random outburst, before an unfamiliar emotion lingered in his coal eyes.

"Let it go Uzumaki, please?"

I sighed. Might as well brainstorm over my next attempt in coaxing him to tell me.

"You suck."

Sasuke stared incredulously at the evil glint in Naruto's eye, knowing full well that something or the other will go terribly and painfully wrong. The blonde stepped aside to let his cautious-looking friend in, before explaining his situation. Their mother had cornered Kushina after washing her hair and refused to leave until it was combed by her, and their father made her wear something he kept hidden from Sasuke whilst deeming it would be better if he saw for himself.

And when Sasuke entered the living room and found his girlfriend clawing her cheeks with gritted teeth as her mother braided her long hair, he bit his lip in order to hold back his maniacal laugh. She wore blue full length pajamas with yellow ducks on them that was slightly oversized, coupled with big yellow duck slippers. Her puffed up cheeks and the two loosely braided ponytails did not help her situation in the slightest.

Her mother handed her the comb and hair ties after she was done, so Kushina got up and left to put it back in her room and her slippers made a _quack_ sound with every step she took.

"Hey ehehe Uzumaki.." _quack quack quack quack._

"Kushina!" _quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack quack._

"Stop it." he grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him while trying to ignore the multiple funny sounds her shoes emitted. "I brought movies."

"Take your stupid ass movies and leave me the hell-" Kushina screamed when Sasuke threw her over his shoulder (careful not to touch her right arm) and walked her to the abandoned living room. She stopped thrashing and raised a brow at the quiet house, wondering why everyone left.

"We've got the whole house to ourselves," he said with a smirk, his fingers brushing over hers, "and your pajamas are pretty cute."

"Speak another word of it and your death shall be slow and torturous."

"Its really hard to take you seriously ehehe, _ehem._ " he coughed into his fist awkwardly looking away.

Kushina got up and got some digestive biscuits, before plopping down on the couch. Sasuke leaned in, fully intending to close the space between them when she spoke.

"Haruka, now."

"I said to let it go."

"Sasuke!"

"Fine, she use to date Kiba." he tried to capture her lips again, only for her to turn her face and let him kiss her cheek instead.

"So? Kiba's dated many girls and I'm pretty sure they were all harmless. "he sighed and pulled her to face him.

"She was unfaithful." he leaned in again, and Kushina raised her hand which separated them.

"He wasn't one to care for faithfulness." Sasuke sighed loudly at her uninterest in lip-locking.

"She preferred to flirt relentless of their relationship, and when she refused to break up with him filed a restraining order."

Sasuke leaned in once again, while Kushina held his whole face back with her hand as she gasped.

"That serious? What did she do to make him go to court?!" he threw his hands in the air, aghast.

"She became obsessive and stalked him, going as far as writing both their names on his yard with fire okay? But I guess she found a loop-hole or something, the restraining order was she cant come 500m from him if he was alone or with his relatives, meaning she decided to come along whenever he wasn't." this time he lunged at her, but she got up in time and left to check out the movies and he kissed the cushion instead.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" he yelled after her retreating form, annoyed with the _quacks_ died down as she put distance between them. "I shall kiss you Uzumaki, if it's the last thing I do!"

"Good luck with that douche!"

"You sick, sick human being."

"It's just twenty questions, what's so bad about that?"

"I have no intention of getting to know you anymore than I do, and I have several secrets that is too hardcore for your soft brain."

"What is your favourite colour?" he recited ignoring her scrutinized look.

"Blue." she picked up a card and studied it before laughing.

"What?"

"When was the last time you were kissed?" Sasuke's jaw clenched. "This morning, by your mom! Ahahahahahah!"

A thunder cloud settled over his dropped head.

"Oh don't worry Sasu-chan, at least one person in this world encourages you to breathe."

"Is there anything you regret?"

"No."

"Uzumaki."

"I don't." she cleared her throat. "If our life was a book, what would you name it?"

"101 ways to handle Uzumakis."

"Haha, I am dying."

"Name something that makes you smile instantly."

"The truth?" he nodded. "Uh..."

"It's me, isn't it?" he chuckled when she blushed and shook her head. "You make my heart flutter too."

"My insides are turning because of all the mush," she picked up a card. "Worst date you've been on?"

He smirked, "all our dates have been nothing short of fun Ku-shi-na."

The mischievous look he shot me as he pushed the stack of cards away reminded me of a predator's eyes locating a very feeble prey, and I wondered in that split second before he kissed me.

If I kneed him in the balls and ran, would he find me with these annoying slippers?


	42. Chapter 40-Hopeless Without You

Kushina sighed, feeling very at home and comfortable on Sasuke's chest and his arm around her body and her hands clutching his shirt and a blanket around the both of them. The only light was streaming from the screen, as a boring chick flick played yet none of them cared too pay much attention or speak, feeling for once the value of silence between them.

Sasuke shifted a bit to pull her closer, and her eyes slowly slid close as a small smile of content graced her face. She had freed her tresses from the double braids her mother had made, and held her bangs with a bobby pin. She felt the volume of the TV decreased, before Sasuke tried to not wake her and reach for something on the table.

Kushina didn't care what he was doing, just his presence made her feel comfortable and happy. A sigh escaped her lips when a discreet click was heard from the door, wishing it not to be either of her parents.

"Naruto?" Her pillow whispered in a hiss, warning him to be quiet.

"Kushina wake up." He said ignoring his seething friend, as he flicked on the lights and switched off the TV.

"Whaaaaat!" She shifted annoyed in Sasuke's arms, not bothering to open her eyes.

"I'm single again."

Kushina shot up, her hair miraculously slapping Sasuke away.

Her brother looked way too calm and reserved, as if he were talking about the weather, those two words themselves could never define either of them.

"We were driving to that fancy restaurant you recommended," he gestured to Sasuke, who awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "And I saw a boy being bullied near a park we past, I couldn't just leave him so I parked the car and scared them off. I took the shaking boy back to his mother."

"Good." Kushina said haughtily, expecting nothing less. "So? Sakura is very compassionate about kids." She stated.

"She yelled at me for blowing her off, and said she wouldn't forgive me if I didn't take her to an even more expensive restaurant."

Kushina's jaw dropped, and Sasuke sneered.

"And I smiled, told her to get the hell out of my car and left her in the park. Then I broke up with her via _text._ "

Sasuke smirked and high-fived Naruto who grinned sheepishly. "Did I overdo it?"

"Hn."

"That...that is not like her at all..."

"I don't care anymore," Naruto said with a thumbs up, "I'm going after Hinata-chan!"

"Oh hell no!" Kushina slapped his arm away, "You can not go after a girl after just breaking up you dimwit!"

"Coming from the love expert herself?" He taunted, smirking when she became uncharacteristically flustered. "You're relationship with Sasuke for example."

"Hey I know I can do wayyyy better,"

"Hey! I'm right here!"

"And though I won't go out and call this a relationship,"

"Uzumaki! We were so happy!"

"I know Hinata. She, even though is kind hearted and shit, will dump your sorry ass and unleash her cousin on you."

Sasuke folded his arms against his chest, glaring at his oblivious supposed girlfriend who merely patted his cheek.

"I will help you, solely for Hinata though and since Sasuke loves being heroic and macho in my presence, he shall help me."

"No."

"Uchiha dear, please refrain from swearing, Naruto is still here."

"Now even though you don't need the bandages any more, doesn't mean you shouldn't be careful." Her mother spoke softly, while rolling down her white sleeves.

"I won't unnecessarily hit anyone, I promise."

Her mother didn't know wether to be elated that she promised, or confused that she had to promise in the first place.

She walked outside and flung her bag into the backseat before settling next to Sasuke. Naruto started to drive to school with a bit of nervousness.

Kushina scooted closer once Naruto was busy in his thoughts and pressed her lips to her boyfriend's cheek.

"What was that for?" He raised a brow.

"I insult you, you get mad, I kiss you, you question it, what the hell am I suppose to do?"

"You guys are so bipolar." Naruto chipped in, shaking his head. "What's the plan?"

"I need you to work with the scenery, wherever you are and ask her to that festival thing this week. Do not, absolutely do not mention Haruno Sakura _ever_ unless she asks, answer truthfully and be yourself, cuz apparently she Ls you."

"Ls? Do you mean lo-"

"Do not say that word. It is forbidden in my presence."

Sasuke pushed his lips to her ear. "I. Love. You."

Naruto turned, ignoring the brawl his sister initiated in the backseat and was in deep thought. If Hinata did love him, wouldn't she already be happy if he straight on asked her out? Love would prevail and some shit.

"Kushina, I have a _what the fuck?_ "

Sasuke had a menacing glare and a fistful of his sister's hair, and she paused her own fist close to his jaw and a sneer was evident in her face.

Naruto blinked. "How does your relationship work?"

"If you hadn't interrupted me," they both released each other all the while, "I would have creamed him."

"What makes you so sure Uzumaki?"

Glares.

Weren't they all 'I love you!' A few minutes ago?

And that got Naruto thinking, as if it wasn't already enough how much he thought today. Does he _really_ want a relationship based on love?

 **Later. As in after both were calm and decided detention wasn't worth it and got Naruto to stop looking like a madman in his thinking pose and got out of the car.**

"Yosh! Let's do this!"

 **Team pose. Which was Naruto's fist to his palm, Sasuke with pocketed hands and Kushina staring at some flowers absent mindedly.**

"Ah darn! You ruined it.."

 **Sasuke**

"Come on! Move it grandma!" His girlfriend whisper-yelled, managing to squeeze an insult in her haste and pulled me behind some bushes.

Naruto and Hinata were up ahead, conversing like normal people, and she decided to monitor everything they did. Like even in pointless situations.

And yes I'm feeling neglected.

She didn't even give me time to ask her to the festival.

I watched her watch them with a scrutinized look, her blue eyes twinkling a lot more then it should as she chewed softly on her lip, a habit when she was in deep thought.

Her eyes snapped to me when I held her cheek, and she merely raised an eyebrow in question.

"Do we have to follow them everywhere?" I made circles with my thumb.

"Yes!" She shrugged away my touch and settled back on watching them like a hawk. "Hina deserves so much." She whispered.

It's not selfish to want her for myself.

It's not.

"And? And?!"

"She said yes! After fainting though."

It took Kushina a while to teach Naruto a few basic dance moves, but soon enough the idiot learnt how to not stomp on others feet. I watched her patiently talk the blonde through as she danced, a sour look probably on my face as I folded my arms across my chest. It's been a full week of this nonsense.

"Good, now go get ready."

Naruto, with the biggest grin ever, jogged to the bathroom to take a shower, his sister plopped down next to me and sighed.

"Hey Sasuke," she started, yawning a bit. "Why you still here?"

I glared at the wall in front of me.

"Someone told me to sit quietly here," I said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, I meant why haven't you gone to get ready for the festival? Or do you expect me to go alone?"

Oh.

"Are you asking me out?" I asked tauntingly, smiling a bit when she gasped.

"I am not high kid, never speak of such debauchery."

I got up and ruffled her hair before walking out, smiling more when she yelled profanities and was silenced by her mother.

 **Later (again).**

I rolled my eyes at Naruto's whoops, his orange yukata looking nothing more than typical for the scene he was making.

"Why you so dark man? Brighten yourself up, homie."

"Dobe, tell me the truth. Did you or did you not smoke pot while I was gone?"

"Maybe I did," he wiggled his eyebrows. "Whatcha going to say about that?"

Before I could get out a good enough comeback, I paused in awe.

Though the colour, pale pink, was not my favorite, I immediately fell in love with it. Or perhaps it was _who_ was wearing it that strummed my heart.

"You..." I was at complete loss of words as she passed me without a glance, yelling a "get the car brah" and folded her arms with a scowl.

"Sasuke, you gonna gape like a damn fish all day or help me into the car _gentleman?_ "

I blinked, before straightening myself and walking over to her with a raised hand. I got in the car after her and continued my awestruck state.

A sigh escaped her cherry lips. "Jump me. Just jump me and do yourself a favour."

"You're so beautiful, the mere word is an understatement. How do you do it?!"

She studied me before smiling knowingly. "The same way you do."

 _The same why I do?_

 _Did she just compliment me indirectly?_

"Kushina-"

"Yes. Don't make me say it."

"Fine-"

"Okay you look really really really good. Traditional suits you man. Like woah."

 _She just said I looked good!_

 _Wait, why am I fangirling?!_

 _But she said I'm Woah!_

 _What the fuck is up with me?_

"Finally." She breathed, smiling a pure, non-sinisterous smile at the dancing couple.

"Is it over?"

"Yeah, it's all up to them now."

"So..." I pulled her hand and directed her into a slow waltz. "You're all mine again?"

"You are so sensitive. I can't believe you!" She lay her head on my chest. "What are you going to do without me?"

This has turned out to be one heck of a romcom. Naruto got Hinata, I have Kushina dancing with me and we're almost out of high school.

I guess it will be all smooth road from here on out, excluding Kushina's temperamental demeanor.

Finally. Everything's right.

"Hey foolish little brother,"

Oh. Fuck.

"Itachi?" She said disbelieving.

"Oh, UK. You look hot."

Double fuck.

Itachi smiled a dark, sinisterous smile.


	43. Chapter 41-Weasel Pancake

_**"I could do nothing to be fake, even if I wanted to. My facial expressions don't allow that shit." -Uzumaki Kushina, 13.**_

 _Itachi stared dully at the note he quickly scribbled in the limousine, sighing as he pulled on some dark sunglasses. Would he ever be able to erase her from his very heart? It can't be that hard._

 _"Mother," he started once his luggage had been stowed away in the Uchihas' private jet._

 _"Yes dear?" Mikoto asked nervously, her eldest son's intent yet distant gaze fixed on her._

 _"Is it possible to forget someone important to one's self?"_

 _She blinked, this wasn't something she expected. "Well, um, you have to understand some people can be in your heart, but not by your side."_

 _A melodious laughter soon left the woman's lips, hugging her much taller baby boy tightly. "You're so grown up! I forget my motherly position sometimes when it comes to you."_

 _It was true. Itachi, unlike Sasuke, wasn't in need of a mother for judgement early in his life, as he had matured long before his required age._

 _But that didn't mean he was immune to heartbreak._

 _He promised he'd leave. He promised he'd let his brother have her. But was saying it much easier then implementing it?_

 _Itachi just couldn't get on the jet. He couldn't take a step in fear of putting more distance between them._

 _But he already put thousands of miles between them; she was most probably snoring shamelessly in an awkward position on her bed, and he was already minutes late to board a plane back to England and never let her cross his mind again._

 _ **"I fly solo."**_

 _He couldn't help but scribble quotes every now and then, just to keep himself sane._

 _"Don't worry dear, first loves are the deepest, the most unforgettable, but you'll find someone just for you and move on all the same."_

 _Itachi wished his mother was right. For Sasuke's sake, she must be right._

 _ **"Food is the only thing I demand in this sick world, that, and my personal bubble."**_

 _"Uchiha-sama, is there anything you'd like to eat? It's been quite some time.." the stewardess chimed solemnly, tapping on the cart in an impatient-like manner._

 _"Yes, dangoes-" Itachi stared incredulously at the ebony-haired girl with eyes that reminded him grudgingly of his love's hair but, how it balanced with her slightly pale skin made it look..._

 _Dare he say it,_

 _Hot._

 _And he's never associated that word with anyone but, you-know-who._

 _"Uchiha-sama?"_

 _"What is your name?"_

 _"Oh excuse me, I'm Ai, I'm new here and um, hi!" She did a small, awkward wave, contrasting greatly with her goth appearance._

 _"Hello?"_

 _She was nothing like her._

 _Why did he fall again?_

 _ **"You can never expect something. If we could, then I'd have your hair burning and keeping me warm, all through out winter."**_

 _Oddly, he only understood now her words weren't just random thoughts. It was her way of advice-giving._

 _ **"After neglecting your friends and your duties, can you really bother me about my social life or lack of therefore?"**_

 _Yet he kept getting closer to Ai, while scribbling on paper every now and then._

 _ **"One day, my not-so-dear little weasel, my hair shall be longer than yours."**_

 _She asked him of the weird little notes he kept writing once they were past a platonic relationship._

 _He didn't need to answer, for it was written all over the look he gave her._

 _"I may not be able to compare to someone who made you obsessive and stalker-ish," a short giggle escaped her lips. "But I'll try to help you through it because I...I love you."_

 _Itachi couldn't say it back._

 _Still hung up on her._

 _ **"You should get a girlfriend yaknow, stop hanging around pathetic kids like me."**_

 _It was pathetic what he was going through._

 _Was it wrong to force things when he clearly wasn't ready?_

 _ **"Guess what, I'm going back to Konaha. Whoopty-doo right?"**_

 _He had to learn; and no matter how long it took he would try to cleanse himself of her and put Ai in her place._

 _Itachi owed her that much.._

 _"I shall be off with Minato to Konaha for a while. Finish up your duties here, and you can be allowed a vacation there." his father said in his stern voice._

 _Go back..._

 _"Yes father."_

 _He was over her by now, and had made a very impulsive decision a few days ago. Maybe seeing her and Sasuke again would be nice, and take them and Naruto to that bar..._

 _They would be graduating soon; he had quite crazy things in store, and he would need them all onboard._

 _And so he got on the jet after exactly two weeks and hid all the notes and the only picture he had of her that he couldn't quite burn like the rest; of her smiling genuinely and her bangs pinned away from her face, bringing out her twinkling blue orbs, in his wallet for safe keeping._

 _They were still friends._

 _He had moved on, and left her to sit comfortably in his heart all the while. It didn't hurt to keep her precious_ _ **and**_ _have Ai humming next to him, excited to see Konaha._

 _He got home and was bombarded with a lot of questions, mostly regarding Ai, and found the house missing a very notorious kid._

 _"Mother, where's Sasuke?" he said nonchalantly, ponderous on whether he was with the infamous redhead or not._

 _"Oh, they went to the school's late spring festival."_

 _And now he was dressed in a black, white and red yukata on his way to the school's festival._

 _It was a no-brainer she'd look pretty. Though a cross between a traditional, plain kimono and modern add-ons that was a white bow on the obi, and her hair in a very intricate style that he couldn't imagine how long it took left him breathless and in so much doubt._

 _His brother waltzed with her, a really relaxed look on his normally emotionless face. It brought him back to reality in an instant and soon he found himself not as infatuated with her as he was a few months ago._

 _He smiled victoriously at the couple._

 _After his logical senses were back on his side, he stepped out and muttered his personal favourite call, Sasuke immediately had a look of horror mixed with possessiveness, and Kushina didn't look all to surprised; the mere question laced with my name was enough._

 _Her blue eyes promised the private chat he'd soon have with her will be nothing short of malicious._

 _"What are you-"_

 _"Before we get into all the questioning," he started with a devilish smirk, "I am here on vacation with my fiancé."_

 _"Say what now?" She asked confused and with underlying surprise._

 _"Hey, I'm Ai." A girl with ebony hair and dark vermilion eyes in a deep brown kimono said with a pearly smile._

"So...anyone want pancakes for dinner?" Itachi said, breaking the couple's silent studying of his soon-to-be wife.

"Weasel pancakes." Kushina snorted with a roll of her eyes.

"Always quick to gather your wits UK, unlike Sasuke here."

Said teen snapped his attention to his elder brother, a scoff playing on his flawless face.

"You should teach him," he continued nonetheless, "because I need my best man ready for everything."


	44. Chapter 42-Senseless

"And not to mention you're a dirty little piece of asswipe who always finds joy in messing around like a damn kid," she heaved, but refused to stop picking at his flaws one by one. "You darn weasel! I can't believe you; pancakes?! You think pancakes will cut it, don't you?!"

Itachi lay on the couch at the Uchiha manor, idly watching her pace around frustrated.

"Where the hell is duck butt!" She randomly yelled between insults.

"Mother took Ai and him to Okinawa. Bonding she said."

She regarded him with narrowed eyes. "Why? Just why?"

Itachi sighed and sat up with a small smile, before pulling her down next to him. "I am completely over you and completely in love with Ai." He stated, poking her shoulder.

"Well woohoo for you," she rolled her eyes, "but you can't jump into marriage like it's that easy."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No, and I'm stubborn and I will keep this going till you agree."

Itachi slumped down and chuckled a bit. "I could never imagine myself with someone other then you and now look at me, engaged.."

Kushina frowned, "I never said you could kick me out of your life; I am still going to abuse you while you're married, but in the sidelines."

An eyebrow rose, "Is that you're way of saying you'll be there for me?"

"Puh-lease, I have better things to do then babysit-"

"Thank you Kushina," he cut her off and embraced her gently with a smile. She relaxed onto the couch and closed her eyes, ignoring the sudden movement next to her when he let her go.

"I got you this," Itachi said after a while.

"What is it?" Kushina asked evenly.

"See for yourself."

The redhead stared at the contents of an open box, as a sly smirk played on the Uchiha's face.

"Mother also told us to bond while she was gone, and this came in mind."

Kushina grinned; this shall be an _amazing_ experience.

"This sure beats any of those _bonding exercises_ you made me do years ago,"

"Sasuke is going to-"

"What the hell are you doing to my girlfriend!" Sasuke's angry voice brought goosebumps to _everyone in the room_.

They hadn't done anything scandalous; just her and Itachi in boxing gear and shorts wrestling.

"Hey I made her wear protection!" Itachi retorted, avoiding a timed punch to his shoulder.

"Uzumaki-"

"I'm busy kid," she did a roundhouse kick and Itachi caught her ankle.

"Mother!" Sasuke yelled aghast when all hope was lost.

Kushina twisted her ankle and used her other to flip him over, subsequently impressing all the workers and spectators.

"Sasuke dear let them have some fun," she said, watching in awe and taping it all.

Itachi, to Sasuke's complete horror, was fighting her like she was some 200 pound male who wore leather jackets and had billions of tattoos when in reality she weighed about 90 something and was a head shorter than himself.

She could pass as an angry pixie of sorts.

He winced when his brother landed a kick to her ribs, and let his jaw dropped when she (completely unaffected) caught his ankle and swiped hers on the floor, laughing as he dropped like a sack of potatoes before pinning him down.

The referee started his countdown "1! 2-" and Itachi pushed her off.

"Yeah! Go Itachi!" Ai cheered, as Sasuke's eye twitched.

No way was he letting this continue.

He got into the ring and pulled her away as soon as he caught her while the ref rung a bell and disqualified her at the intervention.

"Damn I was totally going to win!" She whined and punched his chest, before a bewildered look crossed her face when she found herself in the parking lot.

Sasuke shoved her inside his car and locked her in, before striding over to the garage to get her stuff.

"They are so cute together!" Ai gushed to Itachi, who had a smug smile.

"She so would've won," his mother said, laughing when his smile morphed to a frown.

"Yes, she _is_ stronger then both of you," Ai pointed to Sasuke and him.

 _She is, of course. None could have so much power over the both of us._

Kushina, for the very first time in her entire life felt childish _and_ elderly all at the same time, and she knew they had the same idea. Their mothers had sent them off to a convenience store with a $50 bill to split between the five of them, and it made them nostalgic.

How long has it been?

"I call Kushina!" Naruto said, snatching a twenty from Itachi. Sasuke pulled out a ten from his confused brother's fingers and stocked off in pursuit of the Uzumakis.

 _Why would Naruto want to-_

He shook his head when she bought chocolates worth about $4 and gave the rest to a booming Naruto.

"Woah I get like, sixteen dollars to myself!"

"I'm surprised you calculated correctly brother, and even more so at myself for calling you brother." She stared ahead in deep thought.

"I don't want anything," Ai said apologetically, shaking her head at Itachi.

"Girl, you did not just refuse." Naruto put a hand to his hip while wagging his finger in her face.

"I don't get the hip thing," Kushina muttered to Sasuke. "Girls think it's haughty, when in reality they look like a damn teapot."

Sasuke smirked whilst pulling out a bag of Doritos from a rack.

"Licorice makes you fickle-ish," Ai sweat-dropped and put down the pack, before lifting- "Chips, with a side of whips."

Ai shied away from Naruto's penetrating gaze, waiting for her to pick another snack and remark on it.

"Aren't you gonna do something?" Kushina asked Itachi, watching curiously.

A pregnant pause. "No..."

"Gummy bears, or chummy hairs?"

 _Chummy hairs?_

"He is high.." Sasuke commented, pulling Kushina away to the cashier.

"Wait, it's getting good!"

"Come on Kushina."

She huffed and slapped his extended hand away, "You never let me do _anything_ fun."

Sasuke chuckled, "Do you know how childish you sound?"

She mimicked him in the munchkin voice, before yelping when Itachi magically appeared next to her with an expectant look.

"Hehe munchkins..."

She looked between them, calculating the safest escape route when something called her.

"Hey," a male voice said.

"Oh no."

Behind the cash register sat Ren with a smug look, as he beckoned for the redhead to come closer.

"What got you out so late, unless.." Ren raised a brow when Sasuke cut him off by weaving a hand around her waist possessively. "Uchiha has a leash on you already?"

"Instead of picking a fight with customers," Itachi said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder to silence hi "Do your job without the unnecessary remarks."

"Uchiha Itachi," a silhouette came into vision, morphing into someone Kushina loathed to the core: the annoying physics teacher.

Itachi blinked, "do I know you?"

Hahahahahah burn!

Sasuke looked down at her with horror.

"Please tell me I did not voice that?" She whispered to Sasuke.

"You did."

"Oh god what did I do?"

"Enough!" Shouted the physics teacher, "it doesn't matter if you know me or not, because I will be seeing you at the PTM next week and inform you of your brother's shenanigans."

He walked out after that, leaving Itachi who merely shrugged without a care and Sasuke scoffing with all the arrogance in the world.

"Hehehe, he said shenanigans.." Kushina sighed, before dumping all her chocolates on Sasuke and leaving him to go through Ren.

"Good girl." He whispered with a smirk.

"You're such a jerk," she retorted, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips in full-view of a fuming Ren, "but I am simply evil."

She traced his jaw with her thumb before leaving to wait outside.

Sasuke on the other hand, shot a smug look to Ren and muttered a curt, possessive word with fire in his eyes.

"Mine."


	45. Chapter 43-Bitterness

"Kushina!" her mother yelled, bursting through the door with a horrified expression.

"Oh my god what happened!" she got on her feet on reflex. Sasuke and Naruto stared up expectantly, wondering what all the commotion was.

"I need you to make some juice; dad's friends are coming over."

"Now?! Are they being serious!" She stomped away, picking up random objects sprawled on the floor she had thrown at both of them not so long ago and disappeared into the kitchen.

Kushina, after piling mini-muffins onto a tray, poured juice into tall glass cups. She yelled a restrictive threat to Naruto, who reached for the icing on one of them, and sighed when Sasuke slapped his hand away.

They had a glaring contest, ignorant of the redhead running between them ever so often and kept themselves from blinking even.

"They're here! Naruto, go get dressed," their mother said quickly, while picking up the trays. Naruto shot one last, hard glare at Sasuke before slipping away after his mother.

"Apparently _he_ gets the darn company," Kushina affirmed, "I don't care though, less trouble for meh."

She walked to the door and pressed her ear, squinting her eyes before laughing, "Ah there's like five of them!" She stood and stared seriously at him, "Prepare yourself, we shall take refuge in my room,"

He raised a brow, "What's with the army-talk?"

"Listen you...thing I will leave you here alone and without food and, and...cold! Yeah, and you're gonna freeze and shit so..." she stared confused at him.

"My house is down the block."

She stuck her tongue out at him and ran off.

The Uzumaki girl stuck to a wall and stared at the chatting, suited-figures, and as soon as all weren't paying any heed, she bolted into her room and closed the door. She did a little victory dance, before being pinned to the ground by her boyfriend.

"Look," he dangled a familiar looking key with a spider keychain, "I locked the door,"

"Don't you d-" he pressed his lips to hers, and held her thrashing self with his shins to hers.

She gave up and let him do whatever, watching his closed eyes with interest at his dominant nature. Kushina knew he loved to prove himself, but her tough attitude did not allow him any acknowledgement no matter how hard he tried, just like Sakura had said.

A few days after Naruto's breakup, the pink-haired girl had sent her a long email on how and why her own relationship with Sasuke would never work. Kushina had shrugged it off as bitter envy, and took it as a minor threat, that was before a small section of Sakura's rant had some light in it.

 _ **And you know what Kushina? Sasuke-kun deserves way better than someone who pushes him away all the time. Every little thing he does to show his care, you ignore and be critical about it, and have YOU ever showed any care to him? And don't think I haven't noticed him say 'I love you' and whatever, it doesn't matter. Because you always say you hate him, and carry on, not paying any heed to his broken heart. I see it in his eyes, he trails behind you with saddened and hopeful eyes, waiting for you to turn and return his feelings. I bet he gets surprised whenever you say it yourself.**_

Sasuke pushed off her, fearing her sudden stillness indicated disappointment, just to be pulled back in and receive an equally sweeter kiss from the-

"Kushina?" He got off her, his heart breaking at the sight of her crying. She clenched her teeth and balled her fists, angry at herself for being such a jerk to him, and even angrier when he moved to comfort her despite himself.

"Don't," she whispered, "leave me.."

Sasuke's eyes widened when he registered her words, not understanding her now random breakdown over nothing, his fingers caressed her wet cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," she breathed, "I promise to change, I really love you Sasuke."

And when he stopped touching her and looked much more in shock than he already was, she broke down into sobs and hugged herself bitterly,

Sakura was right.

She was a monster.

"Hey mom," Kushina started as she entered the kitchen, "do I have a curfew?"

Her mother blinked, "are you okay? You're all dressed and-"

"I'm going to the Uchihas, what's so surprising about that?"

"...everything..."

Kushina rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face, "I'll be back before midnight okay?"

"Yeah," her mother shook her head as she left quietly, wondering what in the world made her daughter act so perky.

Mikoto peeked through the door, and when she found the redhead Uzumaki looked delirious as she let her enter.

"Kushina dear, why are you here?"

She sighed, wondering how she managed to confuse both the mothers in one day, "I'm here for Sasuke,"

Like clockwork, said teen jogged down the stairs with a bag of chips, ready to tell his mother he'd be back late, before he found Kushina swaying on her heels.

As soon as he got her seated comfortably in his room and his door was locked, he turned with a suspicious look before folding his arms.

"How much?"

"Huh? I don't need money,"

"Oh so it's a body then?"

"What- Sasuke, I did not kill anybody, I just want- I mean I thought if...you aren't busy- do you want to play videogames with me?"

Sasuke stared at her, an odd smile on his face coupled with delirious eyes, then he remembered her sobbing as he frantically tried to calm her, and chose his words as carefully as he could.

"I'm never busy when it comes to you,"

Kushina stared at her clasped hands trying to subdue the pain in her chest, once again proving Sakura completely right. No matter, she thought, her outspoken attitude resurfacing with a new goal, she'd force herself for Sasuke's sake.

And so they played till midnight and Sasuke walked her home, sighing slightly when she gave him a soft peck and ran off. He hadn't been comfortable around her like usual, since she was being way too polite for his liking (he had in fact questioned his mentality when he first had feelings for her). Something had happened, and he was sure she was in a sickly state of depression. With pocketed hands, he turned to walk home with sudden burdened shoulders, and for once, she wasn't the cause of it.

And he didn't like it one bit.


	46. Chapter 44-Bittersweet

Depression was slowly overwhelming me each day, I could barely sleep and I'm sure I had bags under my eyes. I realized that I lived, literally lived on Kushina's spitfire attitude; it was what made my life complicated and unique, something I hadn't had the luxury of feeling for a while now. She continued to be polite, to everyone (but mostly myself), never raised her voice, no witty comebacks, her laughter had lost its sadistic touch, and she always had her hair in a ponytail or in a bun, never down. That tattoo she had below her left shoulder, an intricate design of a butterfly that she use to cover with her hair, was now in full view due to her refusal to put it down, and everyone had the urge to touch it. Her being really sensitive to touch, ignored the discomfort and let her friends do whatever, saddening me even more. She had even given me her laptop to use while she helped her mom cook lunch, and I bit down hard on my tongue to refrain from yelling at her to quit acting. Usually, her laptop was full of stuff she hadn't used for decades, which I clean up after her (with her supervision of course) and update her software and programs, so I decided to do it then. And what do I find?

An old email from Sakura, dated just after Naruto had ended stuff between them, in the recycle bin.

"Sasuke!" she called as I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door, "Where-"

"I'LL BE BACK!"

Kushina sighed at his retreating figure and closed the door, dismissing it.

 **Later-**

"Afternoon, Sasuke-kun," she smiled, not bothered by the abandoned alleyway I chose to have this conversation in.

"What is wrong with you?"

The smile became coy and innocent, mocking in a way as she slowly muttered "Nothing,"

"I saw the message,"

She laughed humorlessly, "Now she has you fighting for her?!"

I glared at her, "Of course I-"

"What does she have that I don't huh! I've known you longer, I chased you for a decade, I did everything I possibly could just to get your attention and she swoops in and has you eating at her palm in a few months!"

I rolled my eyes at her sob story, "Nice version,"

"What?"

"I remember you had this method; scare everyone and blackmail them into leaving me alone," Her eyes widened, "And she just so happens to scare _you_ without even trying, unintentionally, so I suggest you back off, because she doesn't know who exactly caused our first fight and there will be bloodshed if I told her, which I will soon, and what would you do then?"

I kicked off the wall and walked past her with folded arms, "My very last warning Sakura," I was headed for the Uzumaki residence, mentally preparing myself for the argument I was sure I was going to get myself in, either she would respond with tears, or break up with me completely, a risk I'm going to take.

 _ **How's the food coming along?**_

 **We're already done, why did you storm out like that?**

I sighed; she would've made a snappy remark along the lines of 'I'm thinking of duck stew'.

 _ **I just had to take care of a few things, I'm already at the backdoor and could you come out? We need to talk.**_

"Sasuke?"

I faced her with determined eyes, "Stop it."

"Stop...what exactly?"

"I saw Sakura's email, and, don't interrupt me, I want you to know she was the one who caused our first fight," her facial expression though was of surprise, she remained calm. "Who did I fall for Kushina?"

"Sasuke don't-"

I narrowed my eyes, "Tell me."

"Me.."

"No. No I did not."

A tear streaked down her cheek, and she balled her fists while looking down.

"I fell for Uzumaki Kushina," she looked up as I stood two inches from her, "the annoying little harpy who's about this tall," I held my palm above her head with a small smile, "short, though she's extremely cute," her cheeks redenned but I was sure it wasn't because she was crying, "and I know I'm out of my mind, but the most thing I love about her is her honesty and violence, her stubbornness, the way she makes me earn every single thing, and especially doing everything her own way,"

"Sasuke-"

"I love Uzumaki, what happened to her?"

"I can't - Sakura is right, I am very harsh,"

"Dammit Uzumaki! Do you know you have the same figure as Ino, am I dating her right now? And you have Sakura's exotic look, and I think she's a sick human being, and now you're acting like Hinata, do you see us together?"

"What do you mean-"

"I could've had any of them, but why in the world would I settle for you?! You're loud, temperamental, lazy, sinisterous, stubborn, a troublemaker, rejecting and that's just skimming the surface. Why did I fall for you then?!"

I ran my fingers through my hair and noticed her clutching her sweatpants, a sure sign she wanted me to embrace her, so I pulled her into my chest for her to immediately hold onto me for dear life.

"I wouldn't mind you dropping by every once in a while, and doing something for me too but, I expect a witty remark following suit."

"I'm sorry Sasuke," she pushed off me and kissed my cheek with a small smile, "But I'm hungry."

I captured her lips with my own, "I love you,"

And she, with a loving and sincere smile whispered, "I freaking hate you," before stocking off. I pocketed my hands and followed her inside, smirking when she pulled off her hair tie and flung it at my face.

Kushina is officially back.

"Yeah, what was that about Haruno?"

I bent down and pulled her chin to the side before licking her cheek quickly. Her lovely blue eyes darkened, and for once I didn't fear its effect, because I was content.

"YOU FUCKING-"

"I missed you." 


	47. Chapter 45-Are you kidding me!

**Hey duck butt, would you please stop staring at me before I gorge your eyes out?**

 _ **You're just so gorgeous, I can't help it.**_

 **And now I feel grilled cheese coming back up, thanks a lot.**

 _ **Are you participating in anything?**_

 **It's compulsory dude, I wouldn't if it wasn't.**

The school had arranged an activity for this year's seniors as a sort of farewell, and everybody was expected to participate. This activity would be held right after the field trip to some antique museum.

 _ **Did you invite Hinata to the wedding?**_

 **Of course I did.**

 _ **You and I are going to dance all night.**_

 **Hahaha. Good one. Ignore my straight face because I'm totally laughing underneath it.**

The bell rang and she sprang to her feet, something she did everyday in hopes of escaping from the young Uchiha which usually ended with him catching up time her before she reached the doors.

"Everyone remain in your seats, the exam schedule shall be given shortly."

Choruses of displeasure sounded through the once cheerful students, realizing the dreaded week sickeningly closer than expected.

 **Later-**

"Hello Kushina-chan!"

I picked up my pace steadily, ignoring the ominous thumping following suit. I was sworn into having nothing to do with the girl, and having Sasuke find out Haruka was following me around while he was busy with football practice would be disastrous.

I'm running away. Shit.

Wait, why don't I just scare her off?

"Yes?" I asked sternly, spinning on my heels and facing her with a scornful look. "I have places to be."

"Of course," she waved her hand in the air, "I just had a question, does-"

"Oh no no no no no." I heard Suigetsu behind me; he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away, not before glaring at the brunette.

"Hey - HEY!"

He pulled me into the boys' locker rooms, and as soon as I saw one guy half naked, I twisted his wrist behind his back.

"Why the hell am I here," I hissed as low as I could to refrain any unwanted attention but.

"Sasuke _my hand dammit_ is _please let me go-_ "

I released him and stood as far away from the door as I could.

"As I was saying," he rubbed his wrist tenderly, "Sasuke refuses to play against Sound, fearing their tactics would be overwhelming to the team,"

"Oh, so how many boys are in the locker rooms?"

"Half the football team, besides him, why-"

I pushed past him and ran straight into what I presumed to be the meeting location, ignoring Suigetsu calling me behind and as soon as my eyes landed on Sasuke sitting casually with clasped hands and a stone expression I stopped and slapped him.

He slowly turned to face me, my lovely red hand print greatly visible on his pale face, his lips slightly parted.

"You should know one thing Uchiha, I don't date freaking losers okay? And I don't care how _good_ Sound is, how tears are most probably welling up in your eyes or any of that bullshit! I will break up with your sorry ass if you don't go out there and _cream_ them with your Uchiha powers, got that?"

His gloved fingers shot out and traced his red cheek as he slowly smirked, "You didn't have to slap me woman,"

The males present roared with determination and soon, I was surrounded by the soccer team clapping at my speech?

"GET THE SHIT OUT OF MY WAY!" They went dead silent as the split in the middle and I passed them with squinted eyes. I smiled when I heard Sasuke deliver a curt 'why aren't you ready?' as if he wasn't the one who called off the match. Stupid Uchiha.

He was always better at comforting than me.

"And that's another goal for KHS, they are on fire this morning!"

Konaha's side cheered and continued to encourage, and the Sound's couch yelled furiously at his players.

His dark eyes glanced at the wave of spectators and found the redhead in seconds. Sasuke smirked at her as he jogged to his position, not missing the thumbs up she shot as she shared some popcorn with Hinata. He planned to take her out to a French restaurant for dinner after the game, and ditch the inevitable after party for the soon victory. And tomorrow would be the field trip; the last school activity before the finals and consecutively graduation and prom.

"And Konaha wins 4-2!"

The audience commenced a standing ovation before being let out of the stands and slowly they spilled into the field.

"Congratulations Sasuke-san," Hinata smiled gently from under a navy hoodie, identical to the one his own girlfriend was wearing.

"Thank you,"

"Hinata-chan we won!" Naruto bellowed, whisking her away into the crowd, "Ramen on me!"

"Uchiha,"

"Uzumaki,"

She stood facing him with folded arms, "So you won huh,"

"Aa,"

Something caught Kushina's hood and pulled her back. Sasuke reached for her with doe eyes, his senses kicking onto alert as the Sound player cackled behind her and pulled her hair though he was too late-

"Sasuke!" She watched horrified as another Sound player kicked his extended arm and a loud crack sounded before he fell to the floor. "YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Kushina flipped the one holding her over her shoulder and threw his body at his comrade with anger. Soon Konaha and Sound started a mad brawl, in broad daylight no less.

"Sasuke," she bent down and took his arm of his injured one, inspecting it gently.

"It's alright, just a fracture-"

"It's not alright. You got hurt..."

He was surprised over her genuine care she was displaying above him, so cupped her cheek gingerly.

"Look at the Uchiha-" Dosu laughed with Zaku, "he's gone all soft with-"

"Uzumaki Naruto 'ttebayo!" The blonde punched Dosu square in the jaw, and Hinata appeared by her best friend's side. Kushina nodded at her before getting up and rolling back her sleeves.

 _If these idiots want a fight, imma give them a fucking_ _ **war**_ _._

 **And after Konaha High had beaten Sound in the finals an ugly fight had ensued between the two teams; and it seems that two who were obviously from Konaha swept the whole Sound team including the couch off their feet, while chanting 'Uzumaki', 'Believe it' and many colorful words. This is Hikaru Hana live on-**

Kushina slapped down her laptop, "Well that was a total exaggeration," she sighed, poking Sasuke's bandaged left hand. "How long until you're cool?"

"About a week or so, if I lay off it that is," he caressed her cheek gently, "it's nothing Kushina,"

"Oh blah blah get over it, he can use his other hand!" Naruto stated while rolling his eyes.

"He's left handed ya dimwit!" Kushina retorted.

"No, he isn't!"

"Yes I am usuratonkachi,"

She shook her head, "And how long were you best friends?"

"Before birth dear," their mother's voice said as she walked into the living room with a box, marked _Baby Moments._

"Oh you were the cutest little things _ever!_ " Mikoto squealed, plopping down gracefully onto the couch.

 _The Uchiha matriarch set down a cute little baby with dark tendrils and matching eyes facing the camera. She was soon followed by an Uzumaki woman putting down her own blonde child close by._

"We've seen this before," Naruto complained, "It's just me and Sasuke burping a lot."

Sasuke blushed when Kushina mouthed 'cute'.

"Hush," Mito whispered as everyone directed their attention back on the screen.

 _Both babies burped before the blonde one gurgled happily._

 _"Oh here," Young Mito set down another baby, this time red hair next to the Uchiha._

 _"Look Sasu-chan, this is Kushina,"_

Sasuke didn't remember meeting the redhead before the summer, even though he was clearly a few months old in the video. He saw no such sign in her face, making him wonder if she had in fact seen him before.

 _Baby Kushina continued to stare at baby Sasuke, who giggled oblivious._

 _"Oh Kushina learnt how to clap," her mother stated proudly, "Come on Kushina, clap for Sasuke,"_

 _Baby Kushina shook her rattle with a small frown, before she tapped baby Sasuke's head with it. His dark eyes started to well up with tears before he started bawling, and baby Kushina chose then to start clapping and giggling._

 _Baby Naruto was rolling around in front of them._

"Aha, I hated you before I realized it," Kushina stated smugly at the awed Sasuke.

"I can't believe you hit me with a rattle-"

"You saw for yourself, I hate people laughing at me."

"Why the heck am I doing?"

"Hush kids,"

 _"Kushina!" Her mother picked her up, "that was rude,"_

 _"It's alright," his mother picked him up and cooed, "sh,"_

 _The tape fast forwarded to after seven years._

 _"I got this game!" Young Sasuke held up a Nintendo smugly._

 _"Oh man I want one!" Young Naruto pouted. "I'll ask tou-san tomorrow!"_

 _A girl with waist length red hair noticed the two friends from the stairs and rolled her eyes. Before the Uchiha could spot her she had already gone._

 _"Hey, what're'ya staring at?"_

 _"...nothing..."_

"You knew me before!"

"Sasuke!"

"Well excuse me I cared about food much more than cooties!"

"Kushina!"

"Why am I always so clueless?"

 _Here we go again...again..._


	48. Chapter 46- Mirror

"So you're telling me, you had a total of _five chances_ to meet me, _and you didn't?!_ "

Kushina fiddled with the hem of her dress and tried to focus on the task at hand. They were suppose to be assisting anything that needed assistance, the wedding was three hours away and both bride and groom were already getting dressed as we speak. The theme was mint green and navy, judging by the tight fitted mini dress she wore and his own undershirt.

"Uzumaki,"

"Well I guess everything's good to go; Ai must probably need my help or something," she laughed awkwardly and bounded on her heels.

"KUSHINA!"

She continued to run for dear life until reaching a posh looking door and flinging it open and locking herself in.

 _I'll just stay here till I'm needed._

"UK,"

"OH GOOD GIDDINESS- what the hell are you doing, who hides in the shadows anymore?"

"Could you help me with this," Itachi held up a tie.

"How come no one's here?"

He offered a weak smile in response. Kushina threw her hands in the air and muttered 'screw it' before starting on the tie.

"You ready for this?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm going to forgive that one lie, just this once, now speak."

"I often wonder sometimes if I'm making the right choice, if it's too soon..."

"If things would've been a little different," she offered, adjusting his collar with a smile. "Life sucks,"

"Tell me about it,"

She stepped away and clasped her hands, "You skipped the girlfriend part though,"

He pocketed his hands and shook his head, "You'll always be my girlfriend,"

"Aha, be careful when you say that, can't have your wife thinking shit about you," Kushina sniffled and wiped away some stray tears, before laughing bitterly. "This is why I hate letting people in," She held out her hand when he tried to get closer, "Save a dance for me Itachi, I have to go anyway,"

"Kushina..."

"Name your first child after me weasel,"

 **Later-**

"And do you, Uchiha Itachi take Iwasaga Ai as your lawfully wedded wife?"

His dark orbs drifted to the veil that was his bride's face, anticipation making his closest figures hold their breath as they awaited his now slightly delayed answer. A last look was casted to his best man, who although displayed nonchalance barely hinted encouragement, before he muttered the obligatory words.

"Oh I'm so proud of you dear," his mother cooed before reaching for his neck. She called Sasuke over and did a little group hug, eliciting a mock 'Aw!' from Kushina who snapped a picture.

"We can hug better!" Naruto hollered before pulling his mother and squeezing Kushina between them.

"HEY- This is awkward you - NARUTO!" She struggled fruitlessly.

"HINATA-CHAN!" the blonde squeezed her beside Kushina (as if there wasn't enough space already), "UZUMAKIS FOREVER!"

"A-a-no-" Hinata turned crimson at the implication before going limp.

"Hinata-chan? Hinata-"

"Good going you idiot."

"But it's true!"

"Not all of it," Sasuke walked over with pocketed hands before slinging one over his girlfriends shoulders, "This one's an Uchiha."

Kushina sneered, "Not in a million years."

"Hn," he dropped to one knee, eliciting a strangled gasp from the redhead towering over him and before she could muster up the courage to say something he started tying his shoes.

"You...DID YOU JUST PLAY ME!" she whacked him upside the head, unsatisfied with him now sprawled on the floor and attracting attention before stomping off.

 **Meanwhile-**

"Kushina-chan," whispered a girl, extending her hand with a comforting smile to the pissed off redhead who, at that time, didn't notice two shady men with a bag behind her.

Oh how trouble loved to find her.

Naruto sized up the Uchiha annoyed, wondering what was so important he had to interrupt their dancing.

"Kushina's been kidnapped," he stated in a scruffy, impatient voice, "We have to go."

"Kidnapped?" Naruto repeated with a raised brow, "Who's dumb enough to do that? I'm sure she's just up somewhere laughing her butt off at how riled up you are!"

"Naruto-kun," Hinata spoke softly next to him, "She wouldn't want to cause a scene at Itachi's wedding; there's no other explanation..."

"Could you check the girl's restroom Hinata?"

"How long was she gone?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Thirty minutes..."

"...you need help man..."

Naruto fished out his buzzing phone from his pocket, his blue orbs scanning the bright screen as he slowly grinned relieved.

"Kushina's safe, more or less-" He shook his head when Sasuke snatched his phone and read the message.

 **Narutard, I am supposedly being held captive by Kiba's sick ex. Currently, she's at my left tied up and gagged along with four other guys, don't ask, just get me a chocolate sundae to this address and don't tell Sasu-babes. Well, hey there duck butt, I knew you'd probably snatch his phone and that shiz. What're'ya waiting for? Come get me.**

He smirked devilishly while thrusting the now useless device and bolting out of the reception, ignoring his family and his best friend calling him as he rounded a corner with one thought in mind,

Should he add whip cream?

As promised, she was found pacing around the room barefoot, the silver heels sprawled near a wall and five figures tied up in an abandoned factory. Her blue orbs darkened as she neared closer to his calm stature, and she pressed her lips gently to his before hugging him tightly.

"What took you so long?"

"...long line at Baskin Robins."

"You got me my sundae?"

"With extra fudge."

"I wove you duck butt," she cooed in his chest, causing him to blush with a slight pout.

"Say it properly," he growled, glaring down at her cherry head.

She pushed herself deeper, as if there was any space between them, "I love you Sasuke,"

"Hn, you forgot the 'kun'."

"I didn't forget, I simply refuse to say it."

He dipped her head gently before capturing her lips in a much more forceful kiss. His heart thumped faster as she ran her fingers in his dark locks before tugging, a short moan against his lips hinting she wanted more. Sasuke detached his lips before pressing them against her neck, eliciting a whimper of approval.

"S-s-sasuke!" He pulled her up and wrapped her legs around his waist before backing her up on a wall. Her mint green dress rode up against his roaming hands, and he smirked once his fingers touched not the cotton of panties but soft leather that was-

"Biker shorts," he breathed against her ear, his chest heaving slowly.

"C-c-caution.."she sighed, hands falling to her sides.

"You're quite sensitive," he blew into her ear, trying to keep a straight face when heat gathered at her cheeks, "Is that why you keep distance?"

"W-we uh, have to go...Itachi..."

"But you taste amazing," he whispered, leaning in sluggishly, "Especially here," his lips swiftly captured a spot on her neck which he'd found was her weakest, and her legs tightened around him before she gasped his name.

Once he was satisfied with the eerily visible love mark on her neck, the very first and the beginning of many to come, he got her on her feet and brushed her tendrils out of her face.

"What?" She asked, cocking her head to a side and pouting.

"Hn," _I'm glad. That's all._

 _"And this maze was said to be one of the oldest pilgrimage spot in history. Some even test their love based on an old folk tale; two of the paths always meet so if you all want to try it-" Kakashi sighed as he watched most of the students striding to the indoor cafeteria, before muttering 'screw them' and pulling out his orange book._

 _"Kushina," the girl in question looked up to her boyfriend glancing at the maze with interest. "Come."_

 _"Hey - I hate puzzles and - DAMMIT SASUKE I SUCK AT BEJEWELED! I'LL GET LOST!"_

 _"Come on sis it'll be fun!" Naruto cheered, disappearing into a path after Hinata walked in a different one too._

 _"Excuse me," Sakura walked between them and entered the path he had formerly choosen for Kushina. He glared at her retreating back before directing his girlfriend onto another._

 _"Ah shit-" Sasuke cursed, holding his left wrist with a slight cringe. Kushina's eyes softened to his bewilderment and she moved to inspect it as always. An idea popped in his head. "Come find me Kushina," and he ran into a random path while clutching his wrist._

 _The redhead was very compassionate when it came to injuries that weren't inflicted by herself, a cute twist to her negative self._

 _He found the end in a matter of minutes, which was a white stone bench situated at the joining point of two different entrances. The young Uchiha sat down and shifted his onyx orbs to the right path, waiting for his girlfriend to emerge and slap the shiznut out of him. Minutes past and still no sign of red and blue, he began to get worried; what if she already met the end, and it wasn't with him? What if this was all some cruel trick to break up couples? What if she was genuinely_ _ **lost**_ _?_

 _"Duck butt!" She appeared from the right entrance panting, "I ran for such a long time and now I'm tired! How am I suppose to make it until dinner it's freaking tacos tonight-"_

 _She screamed when he scooped her up and spun her around like they were in some sort of field full of flowers, before dropping her due to his forgotten injury and landing unceremoniously on her butt._

 _"Oh wait," she dug into the bucket bag on her shoulder and pulled out a clean roll of bandages and a tube. "This soothes any type of pain, I knew something like this would happen."_

 _They sat on the bench, and Kushina started to undo the old bandages with care before applying a good layer of cream with feathery touches._

 _"When's the last time you changed this?" She asked, all her concentration on perfectly re-wrapping his hand._

 _"Yesterday,"_

 _"Well you should change it before and after you sleep, and - are you mocking me?" She scoffed at his smiling dark eyes with a little bit of curiosity; what could he be thinking? "Oh, this maze worked or something..."_

 _"I'm glad. That's all."_

 _"...me too..."_

"Remember how I use to owe you a lot, and I know I shouldn't be doing this but...can you do me a favor?"

"Depends," she answered uncertainly with squinted eyes and folded arms.

"Be my date to homecoming, prom, graduation after party, any outings or weddings, parties and eventually marry me and have seven kids?"

"Wait wait hold up," she started counting off what he said with her fingers before tapping her chin, "That's like approximately a lifetime debt, I'm talking those kinds where your grandchildren shoulder the burden of; are you really up for it? I'm a mess~"

"Aa,"

"If that grunt was a no then this is freaking awkward," she paused, waiting for him to clarify, "You chose to give me the benefit of the doubt, reckless move there dude but meh, I'm free next Saturday?"

He smirked with pocketed hands, "It's a date then."

 _"...me too..."_

 **[A/N: if you guys are still here, CAN YOU FEEL THE RELATIONSHIP GOALS EFFING UP THE PLACE! And now I admit, I have based this story on what I would personally prefer to read so...if you like it, favourite it, if you hate it, criticize me and if your feeling the in-between vibe then...this is a free country mate, around the world?**

 **You get my point.**

 **But I honestly prefer reviews**

 **But then again, silence is gold right?**

 **Whatever floats your boat?**

 **NarutoAddict4Ever out!]**

 **Ps, they're still in the abandoned factory and the five peeps tied up are conscious.**

 **I'm evil. Muahaha.**


	49. Chapter 47-Heartache

Kushina couldn't believe she had been kidnapped of all things, then again nothing was normal since she met Sasuke; it was all a rollercoaster of emotions, mostly anger though and a whirlwind of trouble. She could reflect on those instances he'd subtly try to get closer, and push him a kilometre back each time he'd touch her heart, until she'd walk that distance to him and apologetically hold it out to him. He had fought a lot for it and deserved it the most.

How could she tell him what she had to do, when he couldn't last an hour with her missing? The fugitives were arrested and all was well in Itachi's wedding, they had gone to Malaysia for their honeymoon. Hinata and Naruto were happy, the latter would take on the company's local branch-

And where would Kushina go?

Back to England.

Miles and miles away from him.

Sasuke was smiling more often, and she had closed up her crazy bottle to the public, choosing to become a wallflower and unleash her wrath if need be it, instead of letting it loose 24/7. Could she tell him without completely crushing his heart?

She sat with her chin on her palm, absent-mindedly twirling her spoon above her bowl. Maybe he'd understand? She might be able to handle a breakup?

 _Not in a billion years._

The Uzumaki sourly admitted to herself she really wanted him in her life.

A palm shot out from behind her and pressed itself onto her cerulean eyes, before someone breathed "Guess who?" onto her ear.

"Santa?" she asked mockingly, folding her arms across her chest as 'Santa' hummed before letting her go and pulling out a chair. "What have you gotten me this year hmm?"

He rolled his eyes, "My presence."

"I wonder if I could get a refund..."

"Hn," he stared on as if seeing her for the first time.

"Weren't you taught that staring was rude?" She couldn't help but smile a bit. "That was the first thing I ever said to you." His eyes softened at the memory. "Why were you staring anyways?" She asked, letting the curiosity show through her question.

"You looked nothing like I expected you to," he admitted with a slight scowl. "Never would've thought you'd be vicious."

She merely engulfed a spoonful of her breakfast, while wondering where he'd go to college to. Maybe she could convince his father-

"Kushina," he said with sudden aggression, snapping her out of her rivière. "We're going to graduate soon..."

She closed her eyes and sighed; it seems like this matter had to be brought up much sooner.

"Uchiha-"

"I already looked up some local colleges and I checked a few out close to Okinawa."

"Sasuke I-"

"And I was wondering if we could rent out a flat instead of getting dorms and-"

"I'm going back to England Sasuke!" She snapped heartbroken; all those things he had planned out were too perfect. Shock clouded his onyx eyes, followed by realization and then hurt. Raw hurt. Like she had ripped his heart out right before him. Those six words hung unwavering in the air, filling them with grief and burden that pretty soon,

"You're leaving me?" He whispered softly.

"It's not my choice to make. I don't want to."

His bangs covered his eyes as he dropped his head. Why can't he ever find happiness?

Sasuke heard her get up and walk over to him, but he couldn't bring himself to look up at her. Kushina crouched down in front of his seated self and let her fingers bring him to face her.

"I want you to decide where we stand Sasuke when I leave."

"How long."

"I'm leaving a month before the semester starts."

Her eyes widened when he let out an angry growl before pulling her into his embrace. Her shoulder started to become wet.

"Uzumaki," he whispered against her shoulder. "What should I do?"

"...will you break up with me Sasuke?" 


	50. Chapter 48-This Boy

It had been a total of three days since she announced the dreaded news. He hadn't given her a straight answer since they were currently in exams and therefore rushing between taking them and studying, but he hasn't contacted her, or tried to directly initiate a conversation.

She could take a hint.

It was those kinds of breakups; unspoken and presumably less painful. She still felt a considerable amount of pain anyways.

Oh how badly had Sasuke broken her. A year ago she would've been degrading those who whined about heartbreak; now that he had broken her will she could not deny how depressing it really is.

Kushina trudged down the hallway, her mind on haywire while her feet automatically moved to the doors. A rush of wind pushed back her hair as she stepped outside and navigated towards her home. Home...could she call it home when most of her life had been spent in England? Yes. Home was England.

A car halted right next to her, a little too close, and the passenger seat's window was rolled down. When her emotionally drained blue orbs met her former boyfriend's onyx is when she realized this car was entirely familiar.

"I'll drive you home," he offered, his voice barely above a whisper, his eyes down cast.

"I-I'm perfectly capable of walking," she answered nonchalantly before turning away. "Thanks anyways."

What was the point of being herself around him when they had parted ways? She'd be dignified about it and not cast him into the 'must-avoid-ex' aisle.

"Huh, I have an ex now."

"Come in?" She replied unsurely. Kushina didn't know anyone who knocked before entering her room; she had nothing to hide and therefore her parents and Naruto were always welcome, and so were Hinata and Ino.  
Uchiha Sasuke shut the door behind him.

Her jaw hung agape and her hands froze above her laptop.

"H-here," he inched closer to her bed and extended a sheet of paper. Kushina gingerly accepted it, her eyes questioning his motives. "I made a Skype account, which is an app you could-"

"I know what Skype is," she retorted hotly, her usual demeanour breaking out begrudgingly. "And I have an account."

"Yeah, well there's all my contact information there, including my number in case you lose it, and I made WhatsApp so we could chat easily and-"

"Why?" She voiced her question; a part of herself already aware of his answer and the other part urging not to get her hopes up.

He tilted his head, "So we could talk of course," he paused, "I don't want to break up with you, no matter how selfish that sounds."

"I-"

"That is if you want to too," he quickly added. "A long distance relationship I mean."

 _Yes!_

"I trust you Sasuke, despite your mass destruction of fan girls, I don't get jealous _usually_ but you do. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," he answered in a heartbeat. "I just..."

"What?"

"I know what I have," he sighed. "And I know how much it'll affect me if I were to lose it."

 _Awwwwww!_

She couldn't help but smile. "Are you afraid of losing me?"

Colour burst in his cheeks. "Shut up."

"Is Sasu-chan shy?" She teased mercilessly, while he shifted to hide his flaming cheeks. "He should know better than to question my feelings for him."

"Is that a yes?" He asked a little too eager. A simple nod and he was on her in a blink of the eye.

"Sasuke!" She heaved as his arms tightened around her. "My laptop dammit!"

"I'll buy you a new one," he reasoned, his hot breath on her ear.

"I don't _want_ a new one!" She struggled against him, her fingers trying to pull her laptop from the confinement that was their stomachs. A rough push and it was successfully free.

Kushina stared at the cuddling Sasuke before finding a new problem; how can she free herself?

"Shouldn't I give you my contact shit?" She asked against his shoulder.

A pregnant pause and he was off her and pulling out a pad, a pencil and his phone from his pocket. Her cerulean orbs caught sight of his writing already on the pad.

"You. Were. Ready?"

He looked up at her with knitted eyebrows. "Well yeah, what's your point?"

"...despicable..."

"Shut up and tell me your number."

"Now is that the way to ask?" She couldn't help but mess with him.

He sighed, before muttering robotically, "I seem to have lost my number, can I have yours?"

She snorted before stealing his pencil and filling out her information.

Meanwhile Sasuke was playing with her hair.

She will surely miss him.

"Don't cry," he whispered as he flicked a stray tear. "We can handle this."

"Thank you."


	51. Chapter 49- That Girl

"And which apparatus did he use?"

"Crook's tube. What causes mirages?"

"Refraction of light."

They continued to evaluate each other up until they reached the exam hall, and were supposed to part ways.

"We should go camping or something," Kushina randomly suggested. "I've never been camping before."

Sasuke hesitated for a second,"Yeah we could..."

"What's with the uncertainty Uchiha?"

How could he tell her their time now was limited and he wanted her all to himself?

"Oh!" Kushina nodded in realization. "You selfish man, I'm leaving them too!"

"You left them before!" Sasuke defended, "So you're obviously used to it!"

She slumped her shoylders and pouted. "But I really want to."

"Alright fine. Whatever."

The first bell rang, indicating that the students could now enter and thus cutting off her snide remark. She looked up awkwardly at him, and was about to turn around when she spotted Sakura staring intently at them. Sasuke, as hostile as he is, glared annoyed at her, and Kushina pulled him down by the collar, surprising him and quickly kissed him before entering her class. He could hear Sakura sputtering at a distance and blood pumping at his ears.

 _Uzumaki showing PDA. That's a first._

"Why do we have to go to prom!" Kushina whined, her mother and Mikoto running around with accessories and makeup.

"Sasuke asked you didn't he?" Kushina flustered a bit. "He really wanted to go."

 _Because it was the last time they'd be seen together at school._

"Does this dress make my look tiny?" Kushina asked, sighing.

The mothers squealed at her indirect acceptance and slapped some powder on her face.

...

"So..." Naruto started, his hands behind his head. "You're taking my sister to prom..."

"Hn," Sasuke stood with pocketed hands beside him by the door, his onyx eyes settled intently at the corridor to the bedrooms.

"If you break her heart," the blonde snapped catily, his toothy grin betraying his serious facade, "I'll kill you!" He laughed a bit. "Who am I kidding; she'll haunt you till the end of time."

"..."

"I never would've imagined you this whipped a year ago."

"I'm not whipped," he replied boredly.

"Ah, you're a special case, of course."

"Boys!" Mito yelled, emerging from the hall followed by Sasuke's mother.

This was it; when the protagonist's love climbs down the stairs looking breathtakingly gorgeous, when his breath hitches at the mere sight of her and she asks dumbly what he was looking at.

But sadly, since this isn't an ordinary romance and because of the lack of stairs, Uzumaki Kushina struted out of the hall, her face in a tight scowl as she carried her gown like a princess, and barked at a dazed Sasuke to get the car. It was a lacey white A-line dress that stopped a little above mid-thigh with a thick gold belt at the waist, chiffon spilling from under it and stopping at her feet, a slit on her left leg upto the end of the lace.

 **KUSHINA'S DRESS:** **g01. .**

 **HINATA'S DRESS:** **076/0/9876360/il_214x170.812066574_**

"Wow," he breathed.

She raised a brow, "You have something to say?"

"Kushina," he breathed, not quite able to stop staring.

"Do you need an inhaler?" She asked annoyingly. "Or are you deliberately trying to choke yourself?"

"Pictures!" Their moms rushed and snapped a billion photos, the flashes causing Kushina to continuously blink even after they had settled in Naruto's car.

"Sasuke!" She yelled above the music, her hand tightly clutching his. "What's going on?"

"They announce the King and Queen; haven't you been to-" he trailed off, remembering her dislike of parties. And she attended the biggest one of them all for him.

"Alright, settle down!" The former Queen stood proudly on the stage, an envelope in her manicured hands. "I'm announcing this year's King and Queen-" the noise simmered down to whispers, that oddly sounded like 'Sasuke's going to win'. Kushina glanced at her boyfriend; he was quite handsome it was true. "This year's Queen is-"

She heard many intakes of breath at once.

"Hyuga Hinata!"

Silence flooded the horde of teens, as if someone had pressed mute on the room. Kushina started clapping, her blue orbs proud as she solely cheered for her best friend. A second and Sasuke clapped with her while Hinata nervously clambered up the steps and accepted a bouquet, the former Queen rolled her eyes and set the tiara atop her midnight locks.

"Well anyways," the older girl shrugged off and held another envelope, Kushina was debating on stepping up the stage and wacking that girl upside the head while her boyfriend caught her hand and squeezed gently. _You're going to be surprised,_ he mouthed with a smirk.

"And this year's King is, my personal favourite," she slipped out the card and read it quickly-

"UZUMAKI NARUTO- Wait what?!" Her eyes widened as she stared at the card with disbelief.

Naruto grinned despite himself and stood next to Hinata, nudging her out of her dazed state. The Hyuga heiress snatched the crown from the slightly sneering girl and turned to Naruto with a smile as she adjusted it on his sunshine hair.

"BURNNNNNN!" Kushina yelled, laughing. "YOU DESERVED IT YOU TWO!"

Everyone started cheering after her, and started to circle the couple with compliments. Sasuke pulled his girlfriend to the doors, and once they were in the hallway he turned to face her.

"Why?"

"Cheer for my best friend?!"

"No!" Sasuke snapped. "Why are we here Kushina? You hate parties!"

"Isn't obvious you idiot!" She balled her fists and glared at him, and she still looked beautiful despite that. "You _really_ wanted to go; you asked me too!"

"What?" He blinked. "I didn't..." He groaned, sliding a palm down his face.  
"Why you-"

"My mom was talking about some scrapbook of us she was making."

"Really?" Kushina stood straight from her former _I shall pounce and gut you_ stance. As if it all was clicking together in her head, she gasped remembering the many times they would randomly snap a photo while they were in the kitchen or playing games, and they would just brush it off.

"Uzumaki," he snapped her out of her reverie. "Let's get out of here?"

"Aren't you cold?"

"For the billionth time, no."

They sat on the Uchiha's roof still in their prom wear unbeknownst to either of their parents. She grew tired of Sasuke breaking the very comfortable silence with his prodding. She snuck a glance at him as they watched the starry sky; he was tense.

"Oh just hand it over!" She sighed. He eagerly shrugged off his jacket and pulled her into it before settling back with a smirk. "You're such a baby."

"Hn."

Her cerulean orbs drifted back up and she broke out into a rare, genuine smile. She felt him staring and met his soft eyes. "That way," she pointed up. "We're suppose to be staring that way in case you're lost."

"You're really unique."

She sputtered, her face changing colour as she faced ahead with an angry pout. "Stupid man," she mumbled to herself. **[Reference! Wink wink! I'm sorry-]**

It was silent for a while.

"Why can't we be a normal couple?" Kushina asked.

"Not many get the chance to date me you know."

"No you arrogant prick. I mean why can't we act like any of them; like a normal loving couple?"

"Because we don't act."

She faced him with a small smile. "I want to give you something. Just remind me the day I leave."

Sasuke raised a brow.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!"

He groaned, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Is that your mom?!" Kushina tried to hide the laughter in her voice.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY DAUGHTER-IN-LAW UO THERE?! I SWEAR TO GOD IF SHE'S HURT-"

"Wait. Did she say _daughter-in-law_?!" Kushina's eyes widened.

 _What did I do to deserve such a complicated life?_


	52. Chapter 50- End

Kushina was amazed at how well their moms had done the scrapbook.

 _The time when_ _they sat on the couch complaining about how boring August was._

 _The time_ _when they stood side by side as they watched their best friends dance on her aunt's wedding._

 _The time_ _when they sat together on a beach chair the day they barbecued on October._

 _The time when_ _they were told they'd be moving soon and Itachi was back._

 _The time when they were making the model while she was extremely sick._

 _The time when he gave her the bracelet on her birthday._

 _The time when they_ _had gone to the movies at midnight._

 _The time when they gave their mothers a plate full of decorated strawberries._

 _The time when they had snuck out for a date without her father's knowledge._

 _The time when she beat Arashi in fencing from his perspective._

 _The time when they were leaving for the field trip._

 _The time when they took group family photos on Itachi's wedding day._

 _The time when they sat exchanging their numbers as if they just started dating._

 _The time when their moms almost blinded them on prom night with their cameras._

 _The time when she said goodbye to Sasuke and cried for the first time in front of everyone._

 _And finally, a picture of them as babies, after she had hit him with her rattle and he got over it, and wound up falling asleep next to each other as Naruto rolled around on the floor._

Kushina hugged Mikoto's gift to her chest, tears welling up in her eyes again while ignoring the critical stare of some women seated next to her. They had created so many memories this past year, it was so heartbreaking to leave it all behind.

 _"I will always love you, no matter what," he had promised her as he embraced her tighter when he felt his shirt get wet._

She wanted him to stupidly come after her when she left. She wanted him to make her stay and fulfill his desire to go to the same college.

And so did he. But they knew they couldn't.

She sat on the ever familiar plane that she once loved riding, but now it only made her want to bawl at how much distance it would take her away.

 _"Here," she extended her hand with a smile, a piece of cloth between her fingers that he had immediately recognized._

 _"You're giving me your fat cat t-shirt?" Sasuke asked. He knew how much she loved it._

 _"I want it back when I return," she snapped hautily, but it had come out as a sob._

She hugged him the very last one, lingering and tight, and had broken down into sobs surprising everyone there greatly. Her friends had tears in their eyes too, and so did their mothers and soon everyone was crying- It was like someone well-known had died before them.

And she had.

Gone was the girl who could roam the earth freely, with only her opinion at mind and uncaring of what others thought of that. Now, sitting on that plane ignoring the flight attendant who nagged at her to put the book down, was a girl who now had someone else at heart.

 _"It's alright," he had soothed her, the only one not in tears as he wanted to remain strong for her. "Don't change Kushina; because you're-"_

"-very annoying Miss. Just put the book down and tell me what you want." She stood impatiently tapping on her cart.

"I want to go home," she found herself subconsciously whispering.

"We _all_ do hun," she rolled her eyes. "We'll be there once the plane-"

"Sasuke's my home!" She snapped at her, glaring the most scariest glare she could muster. The attendant pushed the cart hurriedly, fearing the redhead's wrath and ignoring the angry protest of the person seated behind her. She now realized as she slumped back on her chair dejectedly.  
Neither England nor Konaha was her home.

Home was with him.

She inhaled deeply, straightened her back, shoved the book inside her bag and wiped off all emotions on her face. This what she was good at, before Sasuke had come along that is; hiding her caring virtues. Now, since they were apart, she could do that again. Until the next time they meet because, as he had said himself, she was-

 _"Anything but fake."_


	53. Epilogue NOT!

_"Come on," a woman in an oversized shirt encouraged, a devious smile on her face. "Wake him up."_

 _Waddling to the tall bed, a girl with midnight locks tapped at a man's face, mumbling what the woman made out to be 'up!' in her cute and undeveloped voice. The man shot his onyx eyes open and once they landed on the two-year-old, he pulled her up onto his lap and smiled._

 _"Tomato!"_

 _He sighed. "When is she ever going to stop calling me that?"_

 _"Oh please," scoffed the woman. "You're only upset because it makes you hungry and you know I won't make you shit."_

 _His fingers combed through her hair idly. "What's with the shirt babe?"_

 _The woman looked down on the red and white football shirt, marked_ _ **23**_ __ _and_ _ **UCHIHA**_ __ _at the back._

 _"It's_ _comfy; arrest me why don't ya?"_

 _"No, it just goes to show who you belong to," he smirked._

 _"Oh, you know full well that isn't the reason jerk," she spat, glaring at him. "It's your birthday."_

 _He blinked. "Really? I hadn't kept track of the days."_

 _"D-da-" struggled the toddler. "D-da-daddy!"_

 _The man sat_ _awestruck. "She called me daddy! Did you hear?"_

 _"Well, I didn't think she'd say it on your birthday-"_

 _"You taught her?"_

 _The woman fidgeted slightly. "Happy Birthday Sasuke," she said with a dazzling smile._

 **Find out what happens, on the sequel to** _ **Anything But Fake,**_ **coming soon to wattpad.**

 **Expect loads of funny and tearful scenes, and loads more snappy comments from our lovely Uzumaki heroine.**

 _"Are you applying make up?!"_

 _"Oh I'm sorry Sasuke, do you not want me to embrace my gender?" She threw away a tube and yawned. "Don't worry babe; I yawn when I'm interested."_

 _"Kushina-"_

 _"Is not here right now, she's currently attending to her throne in hell. Please leave a message after the beep."_

 _"Well?" He said after the pause. "Where's the beep?"_

 _"Do I look like a telephone to you shitface?"_

 **God I'm so excited!**


End file.
